In a Manner of Speaking
by Momentarily Infinite
Summary: When did you get muscles?" "When did you get breasts?" It was silent. Had I crossed a line? "Touche." Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

New story? Why yes, yes it is. And not only that, it's a _chapter _story. Weird, I know.

Title: In a Manner of Speaking  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Embry/OC, all canon Twilight pairings

**Note: Post-Eclipse. Breaking Dawn hasn't happened. The pack is one, and Jacob won't be imprinting.**

In a Manner of Speaking

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

I grinned as I felt the crunch in my bones, the fur across my back receding. Being a wolf was so liberating; you couldn't imagine how free I felt as I ran through the woods with the moon on my back. Or the rain, in most cases. So much so that it was sometimes a little disheartening to return to being a human. But then, I preferred human food.

I pulled my cut-offs on, and walked quickly out of the woods towards my house, towards my mom's home-made cooking. Jacob and Quil were right behind me. Emily and Sam had taken a night off, gone to Port Angeles, and my mom had agreed to cook for us instead.

We entered through the back door, and the first thing I noticed wasn't the overpowering scent of whatever was in the oven. Instead, it was my mom's voice as she spoke over the phone to somebody. She was upset, and yet excited at the same time. I walked straight through the kitchen and found her in the living room, with a distraught look on her face.

"Honey, that's fine, don't worry about it. No, we'd love to have you over." There was a pause, as the other person spoke. I couldn't make out the voice. "As long as you'd like. No really, it's no bother at all. I promise." I made a signal with my hand that I hoped represented 'Who's that?', but my mom just shook her head. "Okay, I'll have someone pick you up then. Bye." She hung up, and stared pityingly at the phone before replacing it on the hook.

"Who was that?" She hesitated, as if debating whether to tell me. By this point, Jacob and Quil had settled themselves on the sofa, listening intently.

"Do you remember Kat?" Quil frowned, racking his brains. Obviously, _he _didn't.

"Yeah. Was that her?"

"Yes, it was. She's coming to stay for a while." Despite my anxiety to know more, I felt myself grin. Kat had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. When we were 12, her mom had taken her to England without warning. The phone calls had been hours long at first, but they'd begun to dry up. We'd found long distance friendship hard.

"That's awesome! But, why now?" I couldn't understand why, after 5 years, Kat was suddenly coming back. Not that I didn't want her to. I'd missed her a lot. But it didn't really make any sense. "Is she coming with her mom?"

"No, it'll just be Kat. And, she asked me not to explain the reason. Not yet anyway. Something about 'it being more dramatic in person'. That kid's not changed a bit." I rolled my eyes. It _did _sound like her. Jacob suddenly asked the question I hadn't thought to.

"If she's so fine about whatever it is, why do you look so upset about it?" My mom's eyes lowered.

"Kat's great at hiding pain. Always has been. Trust me, she isn't fine." There was a silence as this sunk in. Even Jacob and Quil – who had never heard of Kat until now; to be honest, I'd mostly forgotten about her – understood that this was more serious than we'd realised.

-

_So, some chick you knew years ago, but haven't spoke to in forever, is suddenly coming back? _I rolled my eyes at Paul's thoughts.

_Yes, and she's not just some chick._

_When is she coming?_

_And more importantly, is she hot? _I took a swipe at Seth. He yelped and dodged, getting away with a small scratch. I huffed in annoyance.

_The day after tomorrow. And how should I know? She was twelve last time I saw her._

_I wonder if she'll have an accent. British accents are so hot. _I took my time, making sure Seth was watching, to walk over and slam my wolfy head into a tree. Hard. I hoped my point was made.

_Okay, okay I get it. No need to harm a poor tree._

I mock-growled, and turned, speeding away from Paul and Seth. I wondered vaguely what it would be like to have Kat back. I wouldn't be allowed to tell her about the werewolf thing, but I was sure I'd find it hard to keep it from her.

Or would I? Would Kat and I fall back into that easy friendship we'd shared as kids, or would it be different? I'd changed so much. I wondered if she had too. Would she fit in with the group? Back when she lived here, I'd spent all my time with her. We weren't really great friends with anyone else. I'd only started speaking to Jacob and Quil after she'd left.

I thought about _why _she was coming back. It was obviously something terrible, though I couldn't imagine what.Did she just really hate England? I figured that couldn't be it. My mom wouldn't have looked so upset about that.

I took a deep breath, and turned back to join Paul and Seth for the remainder of my patrol. Whatever was going to happen, I could handle it. _Bring it on._

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

I was twitching with nervousness as I sat waiting for the plane. I knew that this was the only time I would allow myself to be nervous – alone, and with no-one to witness the humiliation I always felt when I showed weakness – and so I took full advantage of it. I didn't really understand _why_ I was so worried, but I was.

I'd explained to my Aunt that, though I appreciated her kindness in letting me stay with her, I was feeling more homesick than ever. She'd told me about why I shouldn't go back to the house, and I explained that I meant La Push, my first home. She said that if going to stay with Embry and his mom Sophie was what I needed, then she'd gladly pay for the ticket for me to get there.

I wondered, at which point in my life had my Aunt become more dependable than my own parents? I shook the thought out of my head. That was unfair, to some degree.

Settling in my seat on the plane, wrapped up in the melodies of Tori Amos' latest album, I thought about how little I'd miss England. Then I realised how stupid that was. I wasn't coming to _live_ in La Push, as much as I wished I was. It was more of an extended visit, though I must have brought close to three quarters of everything I own, stuffed into 2 suitcases and a holdall. I'd branded most of my stuff unnecessary in my rush to get away from the house. I'd had only a couple of hours to pack, and so I'd simply left a lot of it. Useless junk I'd never need again.

I remembered the last time I'd been in La Push. I was 12, and my mom had sprung the move on me just 3 days before. I felt like I'd barely even got a chance to say goodbye to my best friend before I was on the plane.

We'd sort of lost contact, which I'd always regretted. I was never as close to anyone in England as I was with Embry. I was just the 'weird American child'. My mom told me I fit in better here, with both of my parents having originally come from England. It was true, I looked a little out of place in La Push, with my white skin and light brown hair, but I definitely preferred it to England.

Suddenly, I wasn't nervous any more. This was where I belonged, it was my home. I had no reason to be scared.

I got off the plane, and scanned the crowd of waiting people, knowing I'd recognise Embry the moment I saw him. I mean, he couldn't have changed that much, could he?

I clutched my bag tighter, pushing through the crowd, until I found what – or should I say, who – I was looking for.

I gasped, my eyes wide, my mouth open.

_Embry?_

_-_

**A/N: **Chapter dedicated to Bible Chick, who's been practically harassing me to do this fic for a while now. Thanks for convincing me!

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I was literally blown away by your guys' response. I got 40 email alerts in less than 4 hours! I'd especially like to thank Techno-Poet, my first reviewer, and ClareQ857, pleiades717, and Addison Taylor, whose reviews really made me smile. You guys all rule!

**Chapter 2**

"Is it out of line, if I was to be bold and say 'Would you be mine?'"  
Whistle for the Choir, the Fratellis

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

I'd decided to pick up Kat by myself, for purely selfish reasons. I'd thought about the possibility of one of the Pack imprinting on her, and I wanted to re-connect with my best friend before one of them staked a claim. Even so, the very idea weirded me out. Seeing one of my 'brothers' with Kat would be so strange.

I hadn't even considered the possibility that _I _would imprint on her. I still remembered her as the kid with wild brown hair, who was both taller and stronger than me. I'd always hated her for that.

Kat had taught me how to ride a bike, having learned so easily while I was completely inept. She'd let me copy from her work through the entirety of elementary school, effectively leaving me stranded when she left, and I realised I'd learned nothing. It was Kat I'd gone to with good news, bad news, and when I had no news whatsoever, and just wanted to hang out.

Even still, I couldn't imagine ever _loving _her. Not until I saw her in the airport, for the first time in 5 years. As cliché as it was, I swear my heart stopped as I took in the girl who I'd once known every detail of, and now knew nothing of. The only things that had stayed the same were her deep brown eyes. Eyes I'd looked into hundreds of times, but never noticed.

Her face, once childlike and round, had thinned out, leaving behind defined cheekbones and a long thing nose. Her pale pink lips were the opposite of the trademark Quileute lips, and instead were full and small, pouting slightly as she searched the faces of the other people here. Her once untameable brown hair, that had been the butt of so many of my jokes, was now sleek and shiny, cut higher than her shoulders in a way that framed her face perfectly.

I never got further than that in my depressingly sappy assessment. Kat's eyes suddenly connected with mine as she pushed her way through the crowd, and I felt every sense of reality drift away from me. I forgot where I was, what my name was, and several other things in that moment. The only thing I knew was that there was too much space between us.

In one stride, I had closed the gap, wrapping my arms round Kat's waist and lifting her up so she was the same height as me. She squealed, clutching my shoulders tightly, but leaned her torso slightly away from mine. I frowned, and she noticed.

"Sorry, healing wound. Hello," she smiled. I raised my eyebrows, but she said no more.

"Hello to you too." She leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. My skin burned, and she noticed _that _too.

"Cute blush. Hey, you got a fever or something?" I shook my head. She had in fact, gained an accent, but it was different from the ones you'd hear on TV.

"Are you _sure _you went to England? Your accent is weird." She let out a delighted laugh, and I grinned with her. Kat hadn't lost the freaky, cut-through-glass laugh I remembered. I loved it.

"Positive. Sorry I don't live up to your standards, but I lived up North. No posh accents there."

"Damn, Seth'll be crushed." She smiled again.

"I see my reputation precedes me. You didn't tell _everyone _about me, did you?"

"Yup. Sorry."

"Pfft, I was hoping for a super cool entrance. Maybe with streamers. Oh, and fireworks."

"You hate fireworks. And there's nothing stopping you."

"That's true. Okay, no fireworks. And actually, _you _are stopping me. See, you have me in this death grip, and we aren't moving, and people are starting to stare." I'd forgotten I was holding Kat; it was just so natural. I loosened my arms, and she jumped, landing delicately on the carpeted floor. I noticed I was about a foot taller than her, something that didn't escape her attention either.

She frowned up at me. "I do _not _remember giving you permission to be taller than me."

"'S not really something you get permission for, Shorty," I replied, ruffling her short hair.

"Ouch." She clutched her heart, feigning pain, as we began walking towards the place where her luggage would be, chatting like we'd never been apart.

-

"You were always a pathetically weak kid. When'd you get muscles?" She asked innocently, poking my arm as I lifted her suitcases from the rack. We'd spotted them instantly – the were the only two cases that looked as though they'd been dragged through a paint factory, a black background splattered with red, blue and yellow.

"When did you get _breasts_?" I retorted, miffed about the 'weak kid' comment.

It was silent. Had I crossed a line, broken an unwritten rule? I turned, ready to apologise, when I saw her eyes, twinkling with humour.

"Touché." I mock-bowed, and then faithfully held her stuff as she ran to get two hot coffee's.

"Caffeine, you know," she explained, holding one out to me and then taking it back, seeing my full hands.

"Yes, because we should be giving you _more _energy!" I replied sarcastically.

-

"It's so weird how easy it is being with you again," Kat informed me randomly as she snapped her seat belt into place. "God, I've missed La Push so much. Did you know, it's actually rainier where I lived?" I informed her that I didn't, and smiled as she entered a rant, telling me about how 'it so is!'.

Kat had been monopolizing conversations since she could talk, and I was just glad for the opportunity to listen to her voice. In the hour it took for us to get to La Push, I'd heard almost everything that had happened to her while she'd been gone. Friends, fights, and even a boyfriend she'd been reluctant to tell me about.

Still, I felt she was holding something back. Probably the 'something' that had brought her here. I decided not to broach the subject.

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

"My mom's so excited you're back. She spent most of yesterday clearing out the spare room for you." I cringed. I hadn't meant to be a burden, but of course I was; it was such short notice after all. Embry didn't have to turn his head to know what I was thinking about. "Don't worry about it! That room seriously needed sorting. And besides, you were _so_ overdue a visit."

I smiled at him, using it as an excuse to check out his profile. He'd grown up so much, I barely recognised him. The high cheekbones, the strong jawline. His ink black hair was shorter than before, but just long enough to run your hands through. I found myself yearning to do just that, and bit my lip.

Embry was not the short, weak kid I'd left behind. Before me was a chiselled _God, _so far out of my league it hurt. Though, I was nothing if not ambitious.

I guessed I had stared too long, as I spotted Embry's eyes flicker from the roads of La Push, to watch me watching him. A ghost of a smirk played on his lips, and I rolled my eyes. Arrogant little...

"Here we aaarrreee!" Embry sang, jumping out of the car to open my door for me. My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline. I was touched, but I'd be damned if _he _knew that.

"Chivalry's dead darling," I informed him, smirking. He shrugged, mirroring my expression.

"Well then I guess you can carry your own suitcases." My mouth fell open, and I glared at him, unhappy that he'd gotten an upper-hand in our 'banter battle'.

"Not happening," I told him, stretching my hand out in front of his face. "Look how fragile this arm is. I couldn't possibly carry them." I pouted slightly. Embry rolled his eyes, but went to collect the luggage anyway.

"Five years ago you would have begged to carry your own cases."

"Five years ago I didn't know how to use feminine wiles to get what I want." He laughed, and muttered something along the lines of 'Yeah, I know'. I grinned triumphantly.

"Kat!"

**A/N: **Dedicated to my platonic love, Adam, who faithfully listened to every one of my angry Breaking Dawn rants, despite the fact he's never read Twilight. For making Liam stop talking about us, though I don't know how, and for teaching me to get in touch with my inner nerd. Loves muchly :)

**I love this chapter, more than the ones I've written so far. What'd you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, you guys seriously do rock. I'd like to thank punkproud, Addison-Taylor (again), and ClassicCrime for reviewing within like, _minutes _of me putting up the second chapter. Also pleiades717 for the huge long review that pointed out her favourite parts of the chapter.

**I'd like to take this time to cyber glare at Lost Picture Show **(AKA, Adam. IHU muchly, you know that? Muuuuuchly.

And don't think I won't get you. Cuz we're just 15 days away from meeting again and I WILL kick you in the shins.)

**I hate disclaimers. So this ugly disclaimer is for the entire story. I do not own any recognisable characters. Or Twilight in general.**

**Chapter 3**

"I think I'm a little bit in love with you. But only if you're a little bit in love with me."

Little bit, Lykke Li

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

"Kat!" I turned round in time to see my mom sweep Kat into her arms, peppering motherly kisses all over her face. I stifled a laugh when I caught sight of Kat's expression, stuck between shock and awkwardness.

"Hi Sophie. It's really nice of you to let me stay-"

"Nonsense! It's not a problem. You want to stay a year? You go ahead and stay a year. You never have to leave if you don't want to." I smiled to myself.

"Mom, stop that. C'mon it's raining, you can carry on making Kat feel awkward – I mean, welcome - when we're inside."

"Besides, you'll both get so sick of me you'll kick me out first chance you get," Kat laughed, following me into the house.

_I really doubt that, _I replied silently as I dumped her bags on the floor.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! That's stuff worth more than you are!" She ordered, up-righting a case.

"Unless you're smuggling diamonds in your socks," I replied "I seriously doubt that."

"Well you never know. You've certainly gotten more egotistical in my absence, kid. I plan on sorting that out."

"What, so you're gonna spend all your time making me feel bad?"

"Of course not. I need to sleep occasionally too." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Oh, real mature." My mom stayed silent, apparently fascinated with our 'argument'. Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to keep track. _Good luck, _I thought. _I have a hard time keeping up myself._

"Oh, Quil and the guys said they'd be over in a couple of hours," Mom finally announced.

"How long ago was this?"

"About an hour and a half ago," she admitted sheepishly. Kat spluttered on the drink she was just taking a sip of.

"_Already? _But, but I'm not ready! I, how many?" She finally asked.

"Well, there's Jacob and Quil of course. Um, Seth and Paul said they'd stop by, and Jared and Kim wanted to introduce themselves. Sam and Emily could show up too." Kat paled, and suddenly, at a speed that definitely challenged mine, she ran upstairs, dragging one of her cases behind her. I laughed, carried the other after her, and left it just outside her door.

"They don't care what you look like," I reassured her through the door.

"Hah! Real funny Em. Everybody cares what everybody looks like."

"If you say so. Oh, could you try and make your accent more posh? I fear for Seth's sanity."

"No."

"Is the great Kat _nervous_?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"No, I just want to make a good impression. The great Kat does not get nervous. Now go away, I have clothes to find." I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to wait.

-

"So?" Jacob asked the second he walked into the room. Kat was still upstairs, unaware that the entire group – minus Sam and Emily – had already congregated.

"So, what?"

"Is she hot?" Seth asked eagerly. "The accent? You can't keep this stuff secret!"

"I was going to ask if you can still stand her or if you're seriously regretting this, but I guess that's relevant too."

"I can more than stand her Jake."

"Meaning? Is she...?" Quil asked knowingly. There was a crash upstairs, followed by a cuss word. I grinned towards the ceiling, and then looked at Quil and nodded. Everyone smiled in unison, and a few people said 'congrats'. Jacob clapped me on the back, hard.

"Damn wardrobe hates m-HI!" Kat announced, walking into the room. We all turned to look at her, and the constant urge I'd had since I first saw her, to sweep her up in my arms and take her away, increased a hundred times.

She was wearing a little make-up, and her hair was perfectly in place around her face. She was wearing a letterbox red shirt and black jeans. Her feet were bare, and you could see her red toenails. She was effortlessly stunning.

"Hates your what?" Jared asked, grinning.

"Right leg, apparently. I've just gained a bruise the size of Wisconsin. Hi, I'm Kat" She smiled, and Kim got up to hug her.

"Hi, I'm Kim. I love your shirt!"

"Thanks! I was wondering if it was a bit dressy, but then I figured -" I cut her off, coughing loudly.

"Anywaaay, Kat, this is Jacob, Quil, Paul"I pointed out each one, and they smiled and nodded. "Jared, and that's Seth."

"Hey guys. Oh, and Seth? I'm supposed to apologise for not having a 'good' British accent, but I'm not going to. Just so you know."

"Woah, Seth, I really think she likes you," Paul laughed. I smiled, and went over to sit by Kat as the room eased into separate conversations.

"I _told _you they'd love you," I whispered to her.

"The power of the shirt my friend. You have much to learn." She poked me in the stomach, referring to my old, worn, band tee. "Ouch. Damn Em, you ow me a new finger."

-

"So Kat, do you have any embarrassing stories from when you guys were little?" Kat shook her head, grinning.

"Sorry, best friend's code. I'm sworn to secrecy and all that." Jacob shrugged.

"SOPHIE!" He yelled. We all flinched back from the sudden noise pollution. My mom came into the room brandishing a mop.

"What? What happened?"

"I bet _you _have some super embarrassing kid stories about Embry and Kat, right?" An evil smirk spread over my mom's face, and I gulped.

"Well sure. Hmm, who do want to embarrass most?"

"We've heard all the best Embry stories already. Tell us one about Kat," Quil piped up. Kat threw a couch cushion at him, which he expertly dodged.

"Okay, here's a good one, from when they were at the tender age of 6. It was a relatively sunny day..."

_'And so quite a few of the residents were down at the beaches. Me and Kat's mother had taken Kat and Embry to the rock-pools on First Beach, and then left them to play while we watched them from higher up the cliff._

"_Hey Em, look at my shell!"_

"_Mine's better!" Kat compared the shells for a moment, and nodded, agreeing that Embry's was, in fact, the better shell._

"_Okay, you win."'_

"Kat _agreed _with me?"

"You don't remember this?" Me and Kat shook our heads.

"Well then you're in for a delightful shock."

_'The kids continued to play, oblivious to the tide coming in faster than usual. They didn't notice until the water lapped at their feet, and suddenly, panic set in. I'd like to point out that they _weren't _in any danger. Just so you know._

"_Oh NO! The water's come in. We're gonna _die_!" Embry shook his head._

"_No we're not. See? You can still cross the rocks that way." He pointed, but Kat wasn't listening. Instead, she was staring at the water beneath them, her eyes filled with tears._

"_No, no we're going to get trapped! I saw this show on the TV once, and the boy and his dog got trapped on the rocks, and they had to get a 'ellicopper to save them!" Her voice rose in panic. "They don't bring 'ellicoppers to La Push Embry!"'_

"Wait. You were six and you couldn't pronounce 'helicopter'?" Kat glared at me, and I smiled innocently back.

"Stop interrupting the story!"

_'Embry, apparently used to panic-attack Kat, grabbed her hand and started guiding them both over the rocks, away from the water. By the time they were back on 'dry land', Kat had almost stopped crying._

_Then, and oh honey, you may want to hide after I tell them this, Kat got down on one knee, recited a speech from, Cinderella maybe, and then _proposed_ to poor confused little Embry. It was the most adorable thing I ever saw.'_

There was a stunned silence, before the entire room collapsed in hysterical laughter.

"What'd...what'd Embry d-do?" Jacob choked out.

"If I remember right, he screamed and ran away." Cue more laughter.

"Awh Kat, I'm sorry. I realise how devastating that must have been for you." Kat looked up from the cushion she'd pushed into her face, and glowered at me.

"You suck Embry Call. You _suck."_

-

"So what brings you back to La Push after all this time?" Kim asked, and just like that, the easy atmosphere in the room disappeared. Kat hesitated. "Oh, you don't have to tell us if you don't want."

"It's nothing like that. I needed to tell Embry anyway. But I'm just trying to word it, you know, in my head." She sat for a few more moments, her eyes closed, before she started.

"You probably don't know this, but I left for England because my mom and dad had agreed to 'give their relationship another go'. I wasn't given a choice of course. And at first, it was okay. I missed La Push, but I could see myself living in England.

"Then my dad...changed is the best word. It was little things at first: he stopped me dialling international, saying it cost too much. He'd ground me for the smallest things, and I basically had hardly any freedom. My mom didn't notice, and even when she finally did, she took my dad's side.

"One day, a couple of months ago, I came home late from school. That was all it took for him to snap. He attacked me." She took a deep breath, and rolled up the bottom of her shirt, displaying her stomach. There were purple, black and green bruises covering all of the skin exposed, and a huge red gash went straight down the middle, continuing up past the fabric of her shirt.

I felt someone's hand on mine, trying to control me, and I realised I was shaking.

"That cut is 16 inches long." A growl escaped my lips, and Kat turned to look at me. "I called my Aunt, and packed up my stuff. She took me to the hospital, and I lived with her for a while.

"The police told me my dad had been arrested for Grievous Bodily Harm. I don't know where he is now. I came to La Push to forget what happened. And when this thing's healed, that's what I plan on doing." Kat smiled sadly at me, and I lost it. The hand released me, and I bolted for the door.

I was a wolf before I hit the trees.

**A/N: **Dedicated to Allie Capphar, author of MALiGNANCE, my favourite Seth/OC story ever. For making me laugh in every chapter, for replying to my reviews _every single time_, and for unknowingly inspiring me to write this. Go read her story, right now. SHOO!

**I had major trouble writing this. Took me 3 versions to get it right. Do you like it? A hint I gave one of the reviewers said 'Kat always knew they were meant to be'. Well, now you know how that fits in!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Fastest reviewer: bittersweetsymphony08. Review that made me smile: IonlyMadeThisSoICouldReview. You guys all rock!

**Chapter 4**

"But he's no good at being uncomfortable so he can't stop staying exactly the same."

Extraordinary Machine, Fiona Apple

_Last time:_

_Kat smiled sadly at me, and I lost it. The hand released me, and I bolted for the door._

_I was a wolf before I hit the trees._

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

When I woke up, my immediate reaction was to wonder where the hell I was. It was few moments before I got my bearings, and remembered that I was staying in La Push.

A small smile on my face, I grabbed my robe from my suitcase – I hadn't unpacked yet – and wrapped it around me tightly. Just five minutes later, I was situated in the kitchen, chatting animatedly with Sophie. Well, I was chatting. She was nodding, trying her best to look like she didn't want to crawl back in bed and stay there all day.

It was exactly the same when Embry finally appeared, bleary eyed and practically dead on his feet. I rolled my eyes; I was the only morning person I'd ever met, and it annoyed me. I stood up, and wrapped my arms around Embry. He smiled sleepily at me as I moved my breakfast things to the sink.

"What was that for?"

"Everybody should have a hug first thing in the morning!" I practically yelled cheerily, revelling in the looks on both Embry and Sophie's face as they recoiled in horror.

"Must you be so..." Sophie started.

"Loud? Cheery? Weird? _Loud_?" Embry finished for her. I smiled as I patted Sophie on the head condescendingly.

"There's nothing wrong with being a morning person."

"It's unnatural!"

"If you say so. So Em, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Sleep. Lots of sleep."

"Orrrr you could reintroduce me to La Push?"

"Will you shut up if I say yes?"

"...Yes" I eventually agreed, slapping Embry round the back of the head before going upstairs for a shower.

-

"You do not need to say 'This is the beach' Em. I can see that for myself." I stepped over a driftwood branch and sat down in the sand.

"You asked for a tour. I'm just being a thorough tour guide."

"You're being a god-damn annoying one." I smiled to let him know I was joking, and twisted to face him.

We'd been on this 'tour' for 3 hours. Frankly, I was shocked that Embry had found so many things to show me, and more shocked that I didn't remember most of them. The beach was our last stop, and I was determined to stretch it as long as possible. I didn't want to head back yet.

Still, if worst came to worst, I could always get us both lost in the forest, right?

I was just about to say something, when I caught a movement in my peripheral. I turned, and saw a group of three people at the top of the cliff. I pointed them out to Embry.

"That's Jake, Quil and Seth."

"What are they _doing_?"

"Cliff-diving. Watch." I stared in amazement as the tallest one – Jacob? - threw himself from the top of the cliff, twisting into almost impossible shapes before he hit the water. "Cool, huh?"

"Do you do it?"

"Sure! It's a great rush."

"I want a go." I'd made up my mind immediately, and scrambled to my feet.

"No." I was already partway towards the cliff when I heard this refusal, and I turned to stare at Embry.

"No?"

"No."

"What? Why not?!"

"It's dangerous!"

"You _just _said it was a rush."

"And it's dangerous! I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well that's nice, but unfortunately for you, I don't answer to you." I started towards the cliff again, when I felt a gentle tug on my wrist, giving me the option of staying to listen, or going. I turned again. "What?"

"I know I'm being a hypocrite, but I hate to see you hurt."

"And what makes you so sure I'm going to get hurt?"

"You have a _16 inch _wound. Which would get filled with salt-water, and sting like hell."

Damn logic.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. "Promise you'll take me when I don't have a gaping injury?" Embry smiled in relief.

"Promise. C'mon, let's get you away from temptation." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and led me in the opposite direction.

_Yeah, no temptation here at all, _I thought. _I can totally handle being this close to a-_

"God Embry, are you sure about the fever thing? Your arm feels like you've just shoved it in a toaster and set it to 'burn'."

"I don't know what toaster you use, but there's no 'burn' setting on the ones here in La Push. Or, anywhere in America, for that matter." The fact that he'd dodged my question didn't escape me.

"Well you just haven't experienced toast 'til you've experienced it in charcoal flavour!" I responded. Whatever was up with Embry probably wasn't that important anyway. Besides, what right did I have to know anything? I'd only been back for 24 hours.

Suddenly, Embry stopped, and I was yanked backwards by the force of his arm.

"Um, ow!"

"Sorry," he whispered, and then took his arm from around me. I missed the warmth, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "Uh, hey Leah!" I turned in the direction he was facing, and spotted a gorgeous girl heading in our direction, a half smile/smirk on her face.

"Embry," she nodded. "Who's she?" she asked, looking pointedly at me.

"This is Kat. She's staying with me and mom for a while." Leah nodded, apparently uninterested. I looked at Embry, and noticed he was staring at the floor uncomfortably.

"Don't I get an introduction to your little friend?" Ouch. Again with the short comments. The unfair part is, I'm a totally average height! It isn't my fault that everyone in La Push is freakishly tall.

"Sure. Kat, this is Leah." He looked briefly at me, and then back at the floor.

_Yeah, I got that part,_ I thought. _But who is she? Friend?_ Girl_friend? _But I didn't want to ask.

"Well this was fun. See you later Embry." With one last smirk in my direction, she walked away.

As Embry cheered back up, apparently wanting to forget the encounter, I just had one thing to ask.

_What _just happened?

**A/N: **My next totally shameless plug/dedication is: skellington13, author of Baby, Baby, a Paul/OC story. It's very different from most imprint stories, and I adore it. Go read that one too!

**And now, it really gets fun. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I have a new poll up. Vote, my lovelies! Fastest review: skellington13. Review that made me smile: Yami416. You guys _all_ rock!

**Chapter 5  
**"Such romantic eyes, got me hypnotized, and if I had my chance I'd never let you go."  
I Wanna Be A Kennedy, Kill Hannah

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

_So Kat has finally met the Queen Bitch, huh? _Jacob asked. It was around 11pm, and there was just me, him and Sam on patrol.

_Unfortunately. I've _never_ seen Kat intimidated. Ever._

_Dude, are you sure it was intimidation?_

_What else could make her suddenly, well, _shy? I asked, confused. After the encounter with Leah, she'd basically withdrawn herself from me entirely, answering in three words or less and keeping her distance from me.

_She could be jealous, _Sam suggested.

_Of _what? _It's not like Leah's my girlfriend._

_Did you tell her that?_

_Well no, but I thought it was obvious! _Jacob snorted at this.

_Well it wasn't, clearly. So when are you going to tell Kat about the fact that you explode into a big ball of fur every night?_

_I-I don't know. But it'll have to be soon, she's already kinda suspicious. Damn Leah! What if she'd asked who Leah was? What was I going to say? "Well she's not really my friend, but I'm forced to be around her a lot as we hunt for blood sucking vampires? Oh, and by the way, I'm a _werewolf!"

_So you were just planning to avoid Leah until you'd explained? _Sam asked, confused.

_...Yes._

_Dude, you can't get rid of her that easily. If only..._

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I didn't think Leah was as bad as everyone made out. Sure, she'd made nasty comments about my father, or rather, a lack of one, but she had it tougher than the rest of us. And, like Kat, she simply hid her pain. Kat hid hers behind witty humour, and Leah behind dark bitterness. I didn't resent her for it like the others did.

_Embry, we're having a bonfire in three days. Maybe you should invite Kat, and then afterwards you can explain your, uhm, 'situation' to her? _I thought about it for a bit. Three days wasn't long, but any longer and Kat would be really suspicious. I figured it was the best option. Billy could tell the legends a hundreds times better than I could anyway.

-

At the end of my shift, around midnight, I headed back towards the house, and pulled on my cut-offs before I emerged from the woods.

"Any reason you went for a walk in the woods at midnight?" I stopped, startled. I hadn't noticed Kat, but now I could see her clearly, resting on the bench that leaned up against the wall at the back of my house.

"No, not really. Any reason you're still up, and sat outside?" I walked towards her, and saw her hold up a book. I couldn't read the title.

"I couldn't sleep. Why, think I'm spying on you or something?" I shrugged. Was she? "Honestly, I thought you were all tucked up in bed. Actually, I was just about to go in. You coming?" I nodded, following her through the back door, into the kitchen.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"We're holding a La Push Bonfire on the beach on Saturday. You in?" She smiled.

"What is that, like some famous VIP event that I'm lucky to be invited to?" I chuckled.

"Pretty much."

"Well then I'm in. Night Em."

"Goodnight Kat." I hung back, watching her go. Then I sighed and followed her.

_Everything could change in just 3 days._

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

I had sat in awe for hours, listening to Billy Black tell the Quileute legends in his deep, husky voice. The fire had begun to die out, but no-one noticed. We were all wrapped up in the stories that lingered in the air and in our minds long after he'd finished.

Embry had been acting a little strange in the past couple of days. Nervous, twitchy almost. I wondered what he was hiding.

I thought about that first day, when we'd met Leah. That first night, when I accidently caught Embry sneaking back towards the house at midnight. The way he was dodging certain conversations.

It all added up. But, to what?

Was this simply about a relationship Embry was unwilling to tell me about? That made little sense. Sure I'd be a little jealous – okay, maybe more than that. But hey, anyone would be - but it didn't explain why he'd hide it from me.

I'd thought about this a lot. And I still couldn't come up with a solution. It frustrated me to no end, but I didn't ask. I'd always had a policy to not ask questions when people were going to be reluctant with answers. And so, I let my clues fester in the back of my brain, trying to piece together an answer.

I was taken from my thoughts by a burning hand on my arm. I looked up to see Embry grinning down at me.

"C'mon Kat. Bonfire's over." We began to walk down the beach, and I let my excitement about the legends I hadn't heard since I was little take over the conversation.

"God, Billy is such a great story teller! He has this 'I know this is true, I was _there_' seriousness about him. I couldn't tell a_ true_ story with that sort of conviction!

"How cool would it be if the stories _were_ true? Like, 'descended from apes? Not us, we came from wolves!' And the spirit warriors thing. 'It may be 2008, and you may very well have nuclear weapons, but back then we could leave our _bodies_ behind! Screw you modern science!'" I pumped my fist in the air as Embry chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"I've never thought of it like that before."

"Well my thought trains are on a whole different level to most people's, as you know." Embry nodded, smiling, and then suddenly his face turned serious again. He stopped, and faced me. We were just outside the edge of the forest, and I didn't understand why we'd stopped here.

"That's true. So...what would you think if I told you that they _are_ true?" I raised an eyebrow. Was this a hypothetical question?

"I'd say I'd need some pretty hardcore proof. Which legends are we supposing are true?"

"Not supposing, _are_. And, well, all of them." My other eyebrow lifted up.

"Huh...all of them. Embry, what are you getting at?" I didn't want to play games. I wanted to know what was going on. I was sick of secrets.

"Kat, I'm telling you that the Quileute legends are true. I-I'm a werewolf." I didn't understand. Why was he saying these things?

"Embry, you can't go around telling people stories like that. And, I hate to tell you this, but you're not Quileute." His eyes darkened, and I regretted bringing up the heritage thing. Embry had never known his dad, and it was a tough subject for him.

"Actually, I'm half-Quileute."

"You know who your dad is?!"

"No, but this is what I'm trying to tell you. My dad is Quileute, and I know that because I'm a werewolf, like several other people in La Push."

"That's a big claim to make with no proof."

"I know, but I was hoping you'd believe me without proof. You know I wouldn't lie to you Kat." That was true. Embry hated lying, to anyone.

"Okay, let's say it's true. I'm not saying I believe you, but supposing I did. Who are these 'other people'?"

"Sam. Jacob, Jared, Paul. Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil. And, uh, Leah." There, once again, was the reluctance to bring up Leah. But I skipped over that detail.

"I want to believe you. I really do."

"So believe me! You can't tell me that this doesn't make sense. The heat? It's a werewolf thing. The muscles, the height? That night you caught me leaving the woods, I was with Sam and Jacob. On patrol."

"This is too much! Embry, either you're telling the truth, in which case you can provide proof, or you're lying to me. I have no idea what you'd get from it, _why_ you'd lie. But you're not exactly making it easy for me to believe you either!" At some point in the argument, Embry had grabbed one of my arms, and I had grabbed part of his shirt. We dropped them at the same time.

"Fine. Fine! I'll prove it." With which, he stalked off into the forest. I was about to take a step in that direction, and follow him, when he shouted,

"No! Stay there!" I rolled my eyes, unable to see the point in this. How was he supposed to prove anything if I couldn't even see him?

Eventually I heard a whine, and stared harder into the black of the forest. I could see movement, but not human. A huge black shape that moved slowly, carefully.

Then it stepped out into the light. I gasped, and took a step back automatically as the silver..._thing_ came closer.

I wasn't used to being scared. Even when my dad had attacked me, I wasn't scared. But now, as the animal moved ever closer, I could hear my breathing pick up, my heart race in my chest.

This wasn't my best friend.

I was terrified.

**A/N: **Dedicated to Becky, who fuels my crazy Twilight addiction.

**Be honest. Did you expect her to react like that? Don't forget the poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **98 reviews! I just about died. You all rock.

I'm sorry for the insane time skip in this chapter. I needed to get past the drama. This is a light-hearted fic, and I didn't want to drama to overtake the humour.

**Chapter 6**

"I'm just gonna watch you, 'cause I'm not the one that's crazy"  
Ampersand, Amanda Palmer

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

'Everything will be fine', he'd said. 'How could she _not _accept you?' he'd told me. Yeah? Screw you, Sam. If this is your idea of fine, then you're seriously messed up.

I continued to shout at myself, at Sam, at the forces that had made me a werewolf. _Why _did I have to show her? Why did I have to be so stupid?

And now Kat was terrified of me. I could see it in her eyes, in the way she clutched at her shirt, right above her wound.

At first, I couldn't move. I was frozen, unable to do anything but stare. Will her with my eyes to understand. But eventually, I turned around and ran back into the woods, determined to get back to her before she ran.

Because Kat _always _ran.

After I had phased and gotten dressed, I sprinted out of the trees. My arms were around her waist before she could get anywhere, but she pulled against me, crying out in pain as she forced my arm to press into her cut.

Kat wasn't physically strong, even by human standards. So if someone was hurting her, she ran. Emotionally, she was stronger than I was_, _but she was used to running. This time, I wasn't letting her.

I just held her as she pulled and pulled, until eventually she gave up, collapsing against me. My arms tightened, avoiding her stomach.

"Why won't you let me go?" she whispered. I didn't have an answer for her that wouldn't scare her more.

"I'm not sorry." She looked up at me, and saw that while her eyes were a little watery, she hadn't cried. It gave me a bit of hope, and I clung to it. She gulped, and it was a while before she said anything.

"You aren't sorry for what? Not letting me go, or showing me...?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I regret even mentioning it. I'm sorry I scared you." We were silent for the longest time. I realised how this would look to anyone else: a couple, embracing, staring silently into each others eyes. What I would give for it to be that simple.

"You were so _mad _that I hadn't believed you." Her arm shifted to lightly touch her stomach, and suddenly I understood her reaction.

I had reminded her of her father, the man who beat her when he was angry. But a werewolf could do so much more damage; the proof was in Emily's marred face.

The face Kat had seen for the first time just a couple of hours ago.

"_Hi Kat, I'm Emily. It's nice to finally meet you." Kat had laughed her freaky laugh._

"_Embry just can't shut up about me, can he?" Emily had shook her head, smiling. I noticed Kat take a second look at Emily's scars. She had quickly hid the pitying glance before Emily saw._

"_What happened?" She had asked me quietly later on._

"_Emily was attacked by a bear." Kat's eyes had widened, but then she'd dropped the subject. I thought that she'd forgotten about it too._

Kat was a hell of a lot more perceptive than I'd ever given her credit for.

"I'd never hurt you," I whispered back, putting a passion in my voice that I didn't even know I had. "I couldn't."

Kat just stared at me for what felt like hours before she spoke, so quietly I barely heard it.

"I believe you." It wasn't the end of her sentence.

"But...?"

"But I'm still scared of you." My heart broke a little. "Well, not you. Just..."

"My other form?" I'd latched onto the fact that she was in denial, in a way. I wouldn't say the word again until I knew she could hear it.

"Yeah, that." She looked down at my arms, still tight around her. "I'm sorry."

After a few assurances from her that she'd be fine soon, and a few from me that I didn't mind how long it took her, we set off home, feeling only slightly different from before this all started. Maybe it was just me...

--

Two weeks later, Kat still couldn't bring herself to say the word werewolf, and it had become taboo in our house. The guys took special care around her, but I could feel her getting frustrated. She was mad at herself more than anything. She'd reverted right back to being sarcastic and sharp-witted almost immediately, and she'd asked all manner of questions about, well, the mechanics of being a werewolf. The only thing missing was her ability to _say _the word.

Then a topic came up that I had _really_ been dreading.

"Embry, you're going back to school." I looked at my mom in horror, and made a sound that vaguely resembled a drowning cat.

"What the hell was that _sound_?" Kat asked, entering the room.

"I just told him that he's going back to school. He's missed far too much already, what with his 'duties', and your arrival of course." Kat grimaced.

"Sorry about that. Em, your mom's right. You need to finish school." I'd missed the past month, and I was constantly skipping days. We all did; we needed those hours to sleep. Still, there was one thing that would motivate me.

"Are _you_ going?" I asked Kat, hoping for a yes. Instead, she laughed at me.

"Are you crazy? No! I finished last year." She beamed. "Everybody finishes at 16 in England." My mouth dropped open.

"But...but..." They both glared me down, and I sighed in defeat. "You guys suck, you know that?"

"So it's settled. You'll go back on Monday." I had just 3 days of freedom left. It wasn't fair. Kat was supposed to be on _my _side. I'd never win anything if she was against me.

-

That night, I was woken by an insistent poking in my cheek. My eyes snapped open to see Kat perched next to me on my bed, grinning down, her finger centimetres from my face.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty!" I groaned. As much as I loved a happy Kat, I preferred it when it wasn't – I checked the clock beside me – 2 am.

"Wha?" I mumbled.

"I _just _had a nightmare," She announced matter of factly. _And yet you're still smiling._

I sat up a little, and moved to give her some more space.

"About?"

"My dad followed me here to La Push. He wanted revenge, you know, 'cause I put him in jail. I was dead scared."

"So what happened?" Her smiled widened.

"My werewolf best friend saved me." I was so shocked I didn't respond, so she carried on. "I guess in my mind I just had you pinned as the enemy instead of the good guy." Bursting with happiness, all traces of sleepiness gone, I wrapped her in a tight hug. I could do that now – she'd informed me that her cut was now a painless puckered line.

"I'm sorry I reacted so badly," she mumbled into my chest before letting go.

"Don't be." And that was all we said on the subject that had haunted my mind for two weeks.

Kat yawned, and her eyes half-closed. I almost laughed as I finally noticed what she was wearing: blue flannel pyjamas covered in yellow smiley faces.

"I think you need to go back to sleep," I told her. To my surprise, she nodded, and then shuffled around a bit. I raised my eyebrows in amusement when I saw she was doing: climbing into my bed. She spotted my expression, and gave me a sleepy smile.

"Well I'm too tired to go _all the way _back to my room. If it makes you uncomfortable, you go." She pointed to the door with one hand, and the other hit my chest lazily. I rolled my eyes, bent down and kissed her forehead, and then laid down beside her.

"Sweet dreams, bed stealer." She snorted, and rolled over, so her back faced me.

"You too, pup." I smiled, staring at the ceiling. With Kat next to me, I fell asleep not long after.

**A/N: **Dedicated to everyone who's ever had trouble writing a dramatic scene. I now feel your pain.

**So I hope that you weren't too disappointed in that, but that was the hardest chapter I ever wrote. So I got it out of the way, so we can go back to witty, non-scared Kat. Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love you guys! Especially Brooklynn10, who told me "that woman better get her butt in gear and jump that man's bones...for my sake." which was easily one of my favourite comments ever. And pleiades717, for the critique. I tried to make sure I kept to your suggestion in this chapter :)**

**Chapter 7**

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

When I woke up that morning, my first thought was to get out of Embry's room before Sophie realised where I was. My second was "Oh dear Lord, if he didn't know I liked him before, he _must _know now." I looked over at Embry, and snorted. _I don't remember doing _that.

I snuck out of the room and headed straight downstairs, praying Sophie hadn't already gotten up and checked my room earlier. I needn't have bothered; there was nobody around.

I guess it didn't matter that much anyway. It wasn't like we'd done anything, despite how much I wished for it. I knew the exact moment I'd realised I liked Embry: last week, when I had been talking to Kim and Emily. I'd 'casually' asked about Embry and Leah, and they had kindly explained that Leah was not, in fact, Embry's girlfriend.

Well, okay. They laughed for about 10 minutes straight. Still, I'd been shocked by how much it relieved me to know that Embry wasn't dating anyone.

I'd become pretty close friends with Emily and Kim after the bonfire two weeks ago. While the guys pitied me, and didn't understand me, Kim and Emily had carried on as if nothing was wrong. I was glad of that. Still, I caught them sending knowing glances whenever me and Embry were in the same room, and it mortified me to know that they knew of the 'thing' I had for my best friend.

"Mind explaining why I woke up with a pillow over my face?"

I gasped as I whirled round. I hadn't heard Embry enter the room. Once was sure I wasn't having a coronary, I walked over, gave him the usual morning hug – I'd be damned if things would change just because I _liked _him – and then sat down at the little wooden table in the centre of the kitchen.

"No I wouldn't," I responded curtly. He smiled, and sat opposite me.

"Well?"

"Honey, I hate to tell you this, but you snore louder than a freaking pneumatic drill." Wait, _honey? _Where the hell did that come from? He didn't seem to notice anyway.

"So you tried to smother me? That's a little harsh don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was merely muffling the noise pollution."

"Most people put the pillow over their _own _heads!"

"And risk bed-hair? No thanks."

He smirked. "You have bed-hair anyway."

"I do not!" I sneakily checked my reflection in the window – it was still dark; typically La Push – and confirmed that I did. "Jerk!"

"You look pretty with bed-hair," he informed me, and then blushed a little. My mouth threatened to drop open, but I covered with it a smirk.

"You look very pretty with bed-hair too."

The blush dropped from Embry's face as he laughed. "So what's the plan for my last weekend before I'm in back in the institution?"

I thought for about 3 seconds. "Take me cliff-diving." Embry winced. "C'mon! I'm totally healed now! I can prove it if you want."

"Not necessary." He sighed. "Cliff-diving it is. I'll call the guys, see if they want to come."

I nodded, and then got up. "Hey Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He grinned at me, and then we both headed upstairs to get changed.

-

I was practically shaking with excitement by the time we reached the beach. It was drizzling a little, but that hadn't shaken me off. Paul, Jacob and Seth were already up there, and I was jealous of their insane grace. But apparently, I was focusing too much on them and not enough on the rocks we had to cross to get to the path that led onto the cliff.

I gasped as my foot slipped, but I caught myself at the last minute.

"Are you okay?" Embry's eyes were huge. Geez, it wasn't _that _bad.

"I'm fine." I waved it off with my hand, and then walked ahead. "I just wasn't concentra-" I cut off as I slipped again, and my foot dunked into one of the larger rock-pools.

"Okay, that's it. No more walking by yourself, Miss Ungraceful." Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, leading the way.

"I hope you're not expecting me to propose again," I joked, ignoring the shivers running up my arm.

"Well of course not. If anyone's gonna be doing any proposing of any kind, it'll be me."

I practically fell over again when I thought about what he _could _be implying. Embry clutched me tighter.

"God, you're so over-protective," I told him.

"You love it really," he retorted as he pulled me over the final rock gently.

"Well, true." I looked up at Embry, and he stared down at me. Suddenly, I had a burst of confidence, and stretched up on a tiptoes. Embry, still holding my arm, leaned down a little.

"Are you guys coming up, or is she chickening out?" Paul shouted at us.

The moment was gone.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Embry shouted back. I walked ahead of him, so he wouldn't see my disappointment.

"You guys don't know me at all, do you?"

Jacob shook his head. "Guess not. So, are you ready?"

"Hold on, I don't want this shirt to get soaked."

"Girls. It's raining already!" Paul rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out, and then peeled my shirt off to reveal a sort of modest black bikini top.

I say sort of because no matter how modest it was, it wouldn't cover up the bright pink puckered line that stretched from just under my collar bone to my navel. Someone wolf-whistled - I think it was Seth. I didn't turn around. Instead I rolled up my shirt, dumped it by a rock, and ran, throwing myself from the cliff edge.

I felt a thrilling adrenalin rush, and then in just a few seconds, it was over. I hit the water with a satisfying crash, and heard another moments later. I broke the surface, and spotted Embry treading water a few feet away. We were joined by Jacob, and then Paul and Seth.

"Well?" Seth asked. I swam closer, a grin on my face.

"What are we doing hanging out in the water? I wanna go again!"

**A/N: **So, this was a little fluffy and pointless. But that's because they needed to do SOMETHING before Embry goes back to school.

**Also, I'm interested about the poll. What have you guys got against Sam? (don't mention Breaking Dawn. And, did you _like _the fluff? I liked the fluff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Seth won the werewolf poll with 27 of the vote. Embry was second with 20, and Jacob came third with 15. New poll up!

**Chapter 8**

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

I hate school. I'm not sure if I ever made that clear, but I really do. I mean, I found it hard enough to concentrate _before _I imprinted. Now it's practically impossible. Take my American History lesson for example:

"Bla bla bla bla, something about someone boring, bla bla." _I wonder what Kat's doing. _"Mr Call, are you listening?"

"Yes Sir." _I bet Kat wouldn't have to listen. I bet she learns without even concentrating._

"Mr Call?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know the answer?" _If Kat was here, she'd know the answer._

"Nope."

"Well then don't you think you should be listening?"

See what I mean? What's the point in even going to school if I'm not learning? Before, I'd use this lesson to think about lunch. Now all I can think about is Kat!

I'd suggested she go over to Emily's while I was at school, after she'd told me she'd die of boredom, alone for 7 hours. When I said that it was her fault for agreeing with my mom, she told me 'I just want you to finish. It's the best feeling ever, knowing you've managed to stick with it right through to the end. I'd hate for you to miss that chance.' It didn't change the fact that I'd rather be _anywhere _else,as long as Kat was with me.

"Dude, if you'd stop thinking about Crazy English Girl for just one minute, maybe you'd have learnt something today," Jacob whispered to me.

"I can't help it! She's like a _disease. _A gorgeous disease that I'd like to make out with..." I trailed off.

"Wow, I just had _the_ creepiest mental image ever. Thanks."

I rolled my eyes, and tried – again – to concentrate on the board. The huge board, filled with so many boring words... I'd gotten about a quarter of a page of notes that made very little sense when I was interrupted again.

"Hey Embry." _Gah! Nobody wants to me concentrate! The world is against me!_

I looked around, til I spotted the girl leaning across from her desk to talk to me. "Hey, uh..."

"Natalie."

"I knew that."

She smiled, as if I'd just complimented her. Weird. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

"Probably because I haven't been at school?"

She laughed. "Well, yes. You know, if you need someone to help you catch up, you can always ask me."

Was she _flirting _with me? I was about to tell her 'Thanks but no thanks' when the bell rang for lunch.

"Oh thank God," I whispered to myself.

-

"There wouldn't be this problem if you just told Kat about imprinting," Jacob informed me before attacking a burger.

"No, because she'd run back to England the second I told her. You _saw _how bad she reacted to the werewolf thing! This would freak her out more."

"Okay, so make it more, uh, normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her on a date. There's a dance next Friday, that's perfect. Besides, you _know _she likes you."

"I do?"

"She doesn't exactly make it subtle, Em," Quil butted in.

"Don't call me that."

"Kat calls you that!" he protested.

"Kat could call me Fluffykins and I wouldn't bat an eyelid. Probably."

"God, you aren't even dating her and you're already whipped! You're like Quil, but without the excuse of her being 4," Jacob told me, looking kind of disgusted.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the last comment. "I'll think about it, kay?"

He nodded, and stole a muffin from my plate. "Heads up, possible stalker at 3 o'clock."

I turned my head to see Natalie heading in our direction, sporting a smile that made her look a little like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Hey Embry," she greeted, sitting down in the seat next to mine. I shuffled the other side of my seat. "I spoke to Mr Najera, and he agreed about the tutoring thing."

"The...wha?" _Oh please don't say what I think you're going to say. Please, please, please._

"I'm going to be your tutor!" She beamed at me, and Quil snorted. _Crap._

"Did you ask Embry before you decided to uh, 'help' him?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, sort of, but Mr Najera says that if he doesn't get a tutor, he's going to fail high school," she replied matter-of-factly. My stomach lurched.

"Wait, _what_?!"

She turned to look at me."Well you're very far behind everyone else. Don't worry, I'll help you catch up." Natalie winked, and then got up. "I'll come to your house on Wednesday, okay?"

I didn't nod. But I didn't object either. _Why? Why didn't I object? _She took this as an agreement, and walked off, smiling.

It was silent as I thought over what just happened. If I didn't let Natalie help me, I would fail high-school. I could just see Kat's face if I told her I wouldn't be graduating. Still, if I _did_ let Natalie come over on Wednesday, well...

"Kat's going to murder you," Quil announced.

I groaned, and my head hit the table. "She already doesn't see me for most of the day now. If I tell her I'm also gonna be tutored after school...Oh good God."

"Or she might just murder Natalie," Jacob suggested. "A chick fight could be fun?"

I lifted my head to glare at him. "You aren't helping."

"Not trying to. Good luck, man." He picked up his last burger, and walked off.

_I just may need it._

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

After 3 hours of Scrubs reruns – I love that show, but there's only so many times you can watch Dr Cox's rants before you want to throw things at him – I finally took Embry's advice and headed over to Emily's.

It was basically where all the girls that were counted part of the pack hung out during the day, while the guys were at school or work, or on patrol.

I wasn't entirely sure Emily left her house unless it was absolutely necessary. She was there, preparing for a full-pack dinner tonight, along with Kim, and the little girl Quil babysat for, Claire.

I soon found out why the others found Claire so irresistible. With her short black pigtails and her round face, she was the most gorgeous little girl I'd ever seen. It was hard to look away from her, and harder still to ignore her. Still, Emily and Kim had managed to find time to interrogate me, while Claire was sleeping.

"So what are you planning to do about Embry?" Kim asked, sparing all subtleties.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Don't think we haven't noticed the looks you're constantly giving each other," Emily said. "But we also know that out of the two of you, you are easily the one with the confidence to do anything about it."

I frowned. Was that it? Was Embry just shy? "Embry doesn't like me like that."

Kim snorted. "Wow, how oblivious are you?"

"You don't have to be mean about it."

"We're not," Emily insisted. "But we just think that you're going to have to make the first move. Or, at least, force him to do it."

I thought about it. "And how exactly would I do that?" I asked, unable to sound nonchalant.

Kim shrugged. "That was about as far as we got in our plan." I scowled at her.

"What about making him jealous?" Emily suggested.

"No, I hate the jealousy route. It never works," I told her. They both nodded in understanding.

"Well there is one thing you could try," Kim said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was reading about it in some magazine."

I rolled my eyes. "Which one?"

"I don't know! It's not important. Anyway, it's called 'Sense Seduction.'"

Emily smiled. "Sounds interesting. Explain?"

"Well basically..." She began telling us the details of her plan, and I cringed as she went through each point.

_I was going to have to knock off some serious dignity marks for this._

**A/N: **Dedicated to every single person who has reviewed this story so far. I love you all!

**What do you think the plan is? Next chapter dedication to the person with the most creative idea ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **The poll is very...revealing. I will announce the results next chapter :)

You should also know that my longest nail has broken, and I'm in a state of depression. Still, this chapter cheered me up a little.

OH, and I was asked a question earlier, that I thought I should answer here. Kat's full name is Katie Nichols. But I have a feeling that if you called her that, she'd gouge your eyes out. So it's just Kat.

**Chapter 9**

"_I was going to have to knock off some serious dignity marks for this."_

The next day:

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk  
**"I'm sorry Mr Call, but you've missed too much school. Natalie is willing to tutor you, and you should be grateful for the help. Now, go and get your lunch. You look like you need it."

I attempted a half-hearted smile, and then left.

The only good thing that had come out of this was that I was now determined to do my best in everything. The sooner I caught up, the sooner I could tell Natalie to stop hanging round me like a fly.

"No luck?" Jacob asked.

"Does this look like the face of someone with good luck?" I asked sarcastically.

"God no. If you had good luck, your nose would be bigger and less feminine."

I glared at him, choosing to ignore the feminine nose comment. "If you're not gonna be supportive..."

"You'll...what? Go sit with Natalie? I'm sure Kat would _love _that."

"I hate you," I told him.

"That's nice. Now, you're coming to the concert in Forks with us tonight, right?"

"Um..."

"Kat's going."

That was my mind made up.

"It's the perfect opportunity for me to ask her to the dance," I said, sounding not nearly as nervous as I was. I took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Oh, Embry?"

I silently cursed my luck.

"Hi Natalie."

"Hey! I was thinking, we should do two hours on Wednesday, two on Thursday and two on Friday. Is that okay with you?"

_No. No, no no. _"Yeah, that's fine. All at my house though, right?" _Kat would probably prefer that._

"That's fine. See you at six tomorrow then?"

"See you then."

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk  
**"Okay, so I wrote everything down. You know, since you were too busy glaring at the floor to listen properly the first time," Kim told me.

"That's just great. Pass it here." I motioned for the offending paper. She handed it over, beaming. I scanned the two part 'plan', looking for any faults I could bring up.

"This concert...is _tonight,_" I pointed out, rather unnecessarily. I was sure she already knew that.

"Yes, well, the plan is on for..._tonight,_" she mocked. "Besides, we already have a bunch of tickets anyway. Half of the pack is going."

The pen I was clicking dropped to the floor.

"I am not taking part in this 'plan' in front of other people!" I whined.

"Look, the concert's only part one. The opening act, if you will."

"It's got two out of the five senses in it! That's more the opening _half_."

"Okay, but they're also the least important ones," she retorted.

"You think _touch _is one of the least important senses when it comes to seducing?" I half-screamed. The room was silent, Kim and Emily both staring wide-eyed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Yes, I can tell. Carry on with your critique." Kim waved her hand, as if she was writing off everything I was saying anyway. She probably was.

"I don't see how any of the second part is going to seduce him," I admitted, staring at the paper.

"In the plan's defence, you _did _scrap the lingerie part."

I gave her a sour look. "Shocking, Kim. I can't imagine why I did that."

"You'd be surprised by how easy it is to sway werewolves with food," Emily told me, smiling. "The brownies will be his downfall."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so the smell part is attached directly the food part, right?" I looked again. "Wait, you have sight down twice."

Kim sighed, as if I was missing something painfully obvious. "Kat, you must look absolutely amazing at both stages! Sight is _the _most important sense, for any boy. I mean, you could wear a sack and look great, but you want to look _perfect. _It's absolutely crucial."

I considering suggesting she take up a job in the CIA.

"You're taking this very seriously Kim," Emily told her.

"No, I just haven't had this much fun in ages. Oh, I can't wait! Now, I told Jared to tell Jacob to tell Embry that he absolutely must go tonight. Not that that will be a problem."

I gave her a questioning look.

"Do you really think he's going to stay home while we all go out? I'll be over at 5 to sort out your outfit, and other stuff, which will give us at least an hour. That _should _be enough."

I grimaced. _This seems like a hell of a lot of work to me._

_-_

"Are you guys sure it's okay? I mean, I can stay if you want..."

I gave Sophie an exasperated look. "You are not cancelling your date!"

Sophie smiled, relieved. "Good, 'cause I really like this guy," she confided.

Embry fake-gagged. "Please, please, stop talking now."

Sophie smiled. "You two have fun at this concert. I won't be back until tomorrow, so you'll have to take someone else's car."

Embry looked like he was going to be sick. I ignored him, and smiled at her.

"You have fun, okay? Do you have your keys?" I asked. She nodded. "Emergency money?" She nodded again. Embry gathered his mom into a hug, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Be safe," he told her. She smiled affectionately at him, and then stopped, a weird look on her face.

"When did you two become the parents?"

I laughed, shrugging. "Go, go enjoy yourself."

She smiled, nodded, and then she was gone, soon replaced by Kim.

"We have work to do!" Kim glared at Embry. "Go find Jacob, you can travel to the concert with him and Quil."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, whatever. See you there."

Then it was just me, Kim, and an eyelash curler. I gulped.

_-_

Kim had given me a kind of punky look that I was sure was going to be difficult to get rid of between 'stages'. I was wearing black ballet flats, a not-too-mini denim skirt, and a plain purple one-shouldered shirt that showed skin without revealing any of my bruises or scars. I was sure I'd gone a little over the top with my eye make-up – that's right, I was allowed to do my own make-up! -, but she assured me I looked fine.

"You know Kim, I was told you were shy," I informed her as she fluffed at my hair. We were leaning on the car, waiting for the boys – Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil, and of course Embry – to show up.

"I'm sure you were also told Santa Claus is real, huh?"

She had a point.

"She used to be _painfully_ shy," Emily told me. "In the last year or so, she's just opened up."

"I wish she'd close a little," I grumbled.

"Are you ready?" Emily whispered as the two cars pulled up. I gave her a smile, and she returned it.

_Just don't think of it as a plan, _I told myself. _You're just hanging out with your best friend. That's all it is._

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk  
**I pretty much lost any nerve I had when I saw Kat. She was leaning back on Emily's car, stretching her pale legs in front of her. She whispered something to Emily, who giggled. Kim turned Kat to face her, fussed with her hair for a few seconds, and then ran over to Jared.

Emily did the same with Sam, and then there was just Kat. She beamed at me, and pushed herself up from the car.

"How was school?" Kat asked as we handed our tickets to the man guarding the entrance. It was an informal event, just a big portable stage and space for the few hundred people here. It wasn't dark enough to see the stars yet.

"It was...interesting," I told her, failing to find the right word. She smirked.

"You mean you actually got some work done today?"

"I'll have you know that things like that are possible," I shot back.

"I wasn't doubting you!" she insisted, holding her hands up and laughing. We eventually found a space near the back of the space for the audience, in the dead centre.

"Have you even heard of this band before?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't even remember the name!"

I laughed. "Me neither, but supposedly they're pretty good."

"Well they'd better be, for the money we're paying."

I leaned in, as if I was whispering a secret to her. "This concert is _free_," I said conspiratorially. She laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

I smiled, and then Kim leaned past me to talk to Kat.

"There's your sound." She pointed at the stage, where the band was almost finished setting up. "The rest is up to you." She winked, and then turned back to Jared.

"Should I have understood that?" I asked Kat. She shook her head, and I left it at that.

The singer of the band, that I still couldn't remember the name of, said an introduction, and then the first song started playing. It was a little heavy for my liking, but Kat seemed to enjoy it, bobbing her head as she got a feel for the music.

After a few minutes, she turned to me, and motioned for me to lean down so she could say something. I lowered my head, and she moved in, almost pressing her lips to my ear. I shivered a little at the contact.

"I'm really cold," she told me. I turned my head, and saw she was pouting at little. I motioned for her to turn her head, before doing the same to her.

"Are you surprised, with that skirt?" I teased her. She looked at me, before her eyes fell to the floor. Her cheeks were tinged pink. My jaw dropped open.

_Kat was blushing. _I had never, _ever_ seen Kat blush.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, and pulled her to my chest, so that she'd be warm. _Yeah, that's the reason,_ A voice in my head mocked.

Kat turned round in my arms so that she was facing me, and hugged me. 'Thanks', she mouthed. I grinned in response. She turned around again, and I struggled to focus on the music, knowing that she was in my arms.

The songs were a little more up-tempo now, and Kim and Jared were dancing like, well, crazy people next to us. Jacob and Quil were on Jared's other side, doing a sort of combination head-bang/robot dance. I had to admit, they were pulling it off pretty well. Sam and Emily were locked in an embrace on our other side that made me feel a little uncomfortable.

Kat was shuffling a little to the music, running her hands absent-mindedly up my forearms. She clearly had no idea of the effect she had on me. I sighed, preparing myself for the most torturous hour of my life.

_I can always ask her later._

_-_

Somehow, I'd managed to survive the entire concert without doing something I might regret. A little.

Eventually, I'd really gotten into the music, and Kat had spun round, putting her hands on my arms and forcing me to dance with her. Not that I was going to refuse anyway. Then the band had played a pretty slow song, and Jacob and Quil had begun to dance with each other in a mock-imitation of Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim. Me and Kat were too busy laughing to actually dance, but I was holding close as she struggled to stay upright, giggling loudly.

We'd swapped things around on the way back a little, so it was easier for everyone. Sam and Emily went together, as did Jared and Kim. Me and Kat sat in the back of Jacob's car, and Quil sat in the front, having screamed shotgun at us almost immediately.

Kat was telling a story of something that had happened back in England, and she was waving her arms all over the place enthusiastically.

Suddenly, she stopped, eyes wide. And then she she smiled, putting something small out of her pocket. A cell-phone. It was funny, but I'd never even known she had one. Most people in La Push didn't.

"Hello?" She paused, listening. "Yes, I know what to do. ...No, I'm not budging on that. ...No!" She pursed her lips in response to something that the caller said. "Stop patronizing me Kim. I'll be fine. Bye!" She slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"What was that about?" I asked her. She waved an arm, dismissing the question.

"You don't really want to know." I opened my mouth to protest, but she caught it. "Trust me, you don't."

"But-"

"Alright, as much as I was looking forward to this little fight, you're home. Now get out of my car," Jacob ordered, pointing out of the window.

"Okay, we're going. Sheesh. Bye Quil, bye Jake!" Kat leaned forward, kissed both of them on the cheek, arousing a wave of jealousy in me, and then climbed out. I followed her out.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me!"

The car sped off, and I followed Kat to the front door, where she was fumbling with the key.

"So what should we do now?" I asked when she'd finally managed to open the door.

"Well first I'm gonna go get changed. I feel pretty horrible right now," she told me. _Well you don't look horrible, _I wanted to say back, but didn't. I sat down on the couch, flipping through the TV channels as I waited for Kat.

There was some banging about in the bathroom, and then I heard her come down the stairs. I turned round, and my heart stopped again. _Why does she have to look so _good_ all the time?_

She had scrubbed off every last bit of make-up, leaving a gorgeous fresh-faced look. Her hair was slightly damp, as though she'd run wet hands through it. And the pyjamas she was wearing were a hell of a lot different from the ones I'd seen the other night. They were plain black, silky, and uh, slightly more revealing. I say slightly, but I actually mean_ a lot. _Her shorts were _tiny._

I bit my lip to rid myself of the inappropriate thoughts, and then grinned at her.

"So what are we doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm _starving_."

I smiled, suddenly having the best idea.

"We could make brownies," I suggested. Her eyes widened. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh, no, erm, I was just thinking the same thing." She smiled. "Late night brownies it is!"

I turned the TV off, and headed into the kitchen.

"I hope you've gotten better at baking. I haven't forgotten your last attempt in this kitchen," I teased her, remembering how she'd almost burned the house down with her charcoal blocks when we were 10.

"First of all, they were _supposed _to be a present for you. And secondly, actually I _have _gotten better. It's pretty much the only thing I can make, but it's better than nothing." She grinned at me, and starting setting out the ingredients.

We began talking as we mixed the ingredients together, laughing and joking around. It was amazing that we still had anything left to say, but we did. I was building up the courage to ask her about the dance, when she suddenly placed her hands over mine, sending electricity through me.

"You're over-mixing. The brownies won't rise if you carry on," she scolded me.

"Fine, fine, you do it if I'm so incompetent."

She dipped her finger in the mix, then tapped my nose.

"You really, really are." Then she grinned innocently at me, as though she hadn't just covered the tip of my nose in brownie mix.

"You'd better put that stuff in the oven before I start a brownie mix fight," I warned her as I wiped my nose. Kat's eyes widened, and she hurried to put the mix in the oven. She shut the door, and I grabbed her by the waist, sending us both to the ground.

"You're _dead _for that," I told her, before tickling her mercilessly. She grabbed my hands, trying to pull them away.

"Stop it! Embry let me _go_!" she yelled, kicking her legs.

"Only if you promise to go to a dance with me next Friday," I said, suddenly serious. She stared up at me as the smell of chocolate started to fill the air.

"Like...like a date?" She asked

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Yeah, like a date."

She smiled, the most breath-taking smile I'd ever seen. "I'd like that." There was a pause. "Now _let me GO_!"

I grinned, offering my hand and pulling her up. Then I wrapped her in a huge hug, 'cause I thought my heart just might burst otherwise.

**A/N: **As promised, it's dedication time! Most creative idea goes to: _Techno-Poet and Cellardoor717_; closest to actual plan: _Brooklynn10 and -Gothic-Rainbow-; _prediction that made me smile: _xx-Secrets-xx._

**So who was expecting that? Actually, none of you :) Did you laaaaiiiiiiike it? It was totally weird to write a chapter that long, by the way. Oh, and don't forget to vote in my new poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **In regard to the poll, you voted: Embry is your favourite, with 65 percent, and Kat was, well, not, with the other 35. She'd be mad at you, but she has bigger things to think about.

You guys really liked the last chapter, which I'm glad about. Here's another little surprise for you.

**Chapter 10  
**"How can this be? She's falling for me."  
- Big Baby, the Hot Melts

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

Have you ever woken up with the distinct feeling that you are _not _where you are supposed to be? Then freaked out, wondering if you've been kidnapped and are currently in the back of a van, being shipped to a different state? Have you ever opened your eyes to find out that you panicked for no real reason? Yeah. Same here.

I was on the couch. Which really, is no reason to panic at all. I lay there for at least five minutes, trying to remember why on earth I was on the couch. After coming up completely blank, I got up, rolled up the blanket someone had tucked around me, and wandered into the kitchen.

There was a note attached to the fridge, written in big loopy letters. Embry.

_Kat,_

_You fell asleep after the brownie making last night. I was going to carry you to your room, but I didn't want to wake you. Sorry, I hope you weren't too confused._

_I'm at school, which I assume you also forgot. I saved you a brownie! Hardest thing I've ever done._

_I have something to tell you. See you tonight. Love, Embry._

I smiled as I opened the fridge and pulled out said brownie. Sitting down at the table, I re-read the note. It was obvious how well Embry knew me: I'd never liked waking up somewhere different from usual.

I frowned as I read the words "I have to tell you something". What did that mean? What did he want to say that he couldn't just write down? Did this mean he didn't want to go to...

The dance! Embry had asked me to the dance! I'd completely forgotten the way Kim's plan had turned out, the way it had ended. I waved my arms a little in excitement and triumph, and half of the brownie fell from my hand.

"Awh crap," I muttered as I wiped it up. Then I stared at the other half, as if blaming it for making me drop it. 'You'd be surprised by how easily werewolves are swayed by food,' Emily had said. Geez, the woman was psychic. I hadn't imagined that part, had I? Embry pinning me to the floor, and then asking me out? I didn't think I could imagine something that vividly.

I had spent ages pondering the note – we couldn't be breaking up, we weren't officially dating, I had decided – when Sophie finally arrived home, dishevelled and with an aura of self-satisfaction.

"Good date?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"The best," she grinned back, looking a lot younger than 36. "He's called Thomas, and he's so gorgeous!" She paused. "Is this what love feels like, Kat?"

I smiled at her. "I wouldn't know."

She looked at me as if she knew something I didn't. "Ohh. Oh okay then, honey. If you say so."

I glared at her suspiciously, but she just winked. I threw my hands up, and stalked into the living room.

"Oh, like you don't know," Sophie insisted, following me.

"Know _what_?" I asked.

"That you love my son." She smiled at me affectionately.

"I don't- What makes- How do you know that?" I choke out, mortified. How the heck does everyone know these things?

"I'm a mother, I'm supposed to know that." She winked, and then gathered me into a hug, seeing my expression. "What's wrong?"

"I wouldn't say it's _love. _You can't fall in love in a month, Sophie."

"You can fall in love in much less than a month. And besides, you've known Embry your entire life! Doesn't that count for anything?"

I still couldn't believe I was having this conversation, with Embry's mother no less.

"Don't tell me you think fate is involved here."

"Well, don't you?"

I was speechless. It was weird how people seemed to think it was so important that Embry and I were together. We were 17! Who thinks that a relationship at 17 is going to last? And besides, it wasn't like I lived here in La Push. I had to go home sometime.

Sophie smoothed my hair in a motherly gesture, and I smiled into her shoulder.

"You guys make a big deal out of everything. So Embry asked me on a date! It's not that important!"

She froze, staring at me, before a wide smile broke out on her face.

"You didn't know that, did you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, but thanks for letting _that _slip."

I groaned. Between Sophie, Kim, and the butterflies I felt every time I thought about the dance, this was going to be a really long week.

-

"Don't be mad."

"Don't give me a reason to be." I stared suspiciously at Embry, who looked back at me sheepishly.

"I got a tutor."

Was that it? Was _that_ the reason I had worried all day? "Uhm, that's nice, Em."

"An after-school tutor," he explained. Oh. _Oh._

"Embry!" I whined. His face dropped a little. "For how long?"

"Until I catch up. Two hours, three nights a week."

I groaned. "That's six hours, Embry."

"I know, I don't need a maths tutor."

"That's forty-one hours a week of perfectly good daylight time you're spending with some guy instead of awesome ol' me!" I said, lightening up the conversation slightly with a half-joke. Embry paused, trying to figure out how I'd gotten 41, no doubt.

"Wow that was some fast maths. And, uh, it's not a guy."

My mouth dropped open. "A girl. You got a _girl_ as your tutor?" He nodded, not seeing my point. "Girls do not offer to be boy's tutors so they can help them do well in school."

"They don't?" He asked.

"No! They do it hoping you'll be making out with them 10 minutes into the session!"

"Oh..." was all he said. Looking at his expression – thoroughly upset and defeated – I realised how stupid and jealous-girlfriend I was acting. I immediately regretted everything I'd said.

"I'm sorry, I'm acting like a spoiled child," I told him, collapsing on the couch. "It's just, I already have to wait for seven hours a day for you to get home, when I'm mostly just here to see _you_ in the first place."

He paused, and then sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me.

"No you're not. I'd rather you told me stuff like this, so I can try and fix it."

Why the hell did he have to be chivalrous _now_ of all times?

"But I'm being so unreasonable," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"No, you're right, it's unfair. But I just want to make sure I graduate. If I wasn't desperate, I wouldn't have done it. You have to know that."

I nodded, and then decided I was sick of the tense atmosphere. I changed the subject, something I always did when I was uncomfortable.

"One brownie? _One? _We made twenty-four!" I said indignantly.

"But I'm a growing boy," he pouted.

"You'd better not be. I don't think I can deal with you being any taller. You're already 6 foot 5!"

Embry grinned, and my breathing hitched. I cursed myself for being such a _girl,_ just when I was sure I knew exactly how to handle things.

I forgot that his mom was in the kitchen. I forgot that I was risking looking like an absolutely idiot. I even forgot that Embry was a werewolf, and that all his friends would get a first-hand look of everything Embry sees, feels and thinks as soon as he phased.

I leaned in anyway. I was tired of waiting, and tired of being the best friend. His arm wound round my back, and his eyes half closed.

And then,

just as my lips brushed his,

the doorbell rang.

The disappointment was clear on both our faces as we pulled back, our expression's mirrored exactly.

"Kat, promise you won't be mean?" Embry asked, his hand still on my back.

"No," I said honestly.

"Promise you'll try?"

"...No."

He sighed. "Promise you'll _think_ about trying?"

"_That_ I can promise," I said. "I'll get the door."

And I did. I thought about it the entire way to the door. But I'd decided that this girl had to face the wrath of-

Oh dear God she was small. Even compared to my (perfectly average) five foot six, she looked absolutely tiny as she stood on the doorstep. I quickly looked her up and down, knowing she was watching me do it. My earlier suspicions were confirmed when I saw her skirt. It was raining! No-one wears a miniskirt in the rain!

"Hi!" she greeted cheerily. I wanted to punch her. "Is Embry in?"

"Sorry, wrong house." I shut the door on her shocked face, and turned round, walking straight into Embry.

"Why did you shut the door on Natalie?" His arms were folded across his massive chest, but he was hiding his amusement.

"She got the wrong house?" I stalked past him, and listened with defeat as he opened the door and greeted the, the...it.

I got halfway up the stairs and gave up, falling down on one of the steps. I glared angrily at the wall across from me.

"Who was she?" It asked. And I thought _I _sounded like a jealous girlfriend.

"It's complicated," Embry told her matter-of-factly. I found myself smiling. He was no longer introducing me as his best friend.

"Oh, okay..."

I was almost certain she was trying to figure out any similarities in our appearance, hoping we were relatives. I nearly snorted. _Good luck with that._

They moved from the doorway, and I couldn't hear them any more.

I had contented myself finding shapes in the textured wallpaper for what I _thought _was about half an hour when Sophie appeared, taking a seat on the step below mine.

"She called me Mrs Call," Sophie told me. "Do I _look _married to you?" It was a rhetorical question, without an answer that wouldn't offend her. I stayed silent, continuing to stare at the wall. I was being pathetic, but I didn't care. _I had been so close._

"You're jealous."

"I could easily be teaching Embry myself. I _have _already finished high school, after all."

"I still don't see why you're jealous. She's clearly trying desperately to get his attention, and she really doesn't have it."

"I don't get jealous, Sophie. I get territorial."

Sophie smiled at me. "So find a way to mark your territory." She paused. "Natalie's leaving. Go wave her off." She winked, and then rushed up the rest of the stairs. I sighed, and then went in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Natalie gushed happily, clearly proud of herself. "I think we really got somewhere today."

"Bye Natasha," I said from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's Natalie."

"Uh-huh."

-

"Hi, is Embry home?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." I slammed the door.

"You're being childish," Embry told me as he reached past me to open the door. I shrugged and grabbed a magazine from Sophie's rack, haughtily storming into the kitchen. I'd been hoping she wouldn't show up today.

_He doesn't like her, _I told myself. _He doesn't like her._

I flicked through the magazine, comforting myself with promises of new shoes after this was all over. I heard Natalie's high pitched giggle from the living room, and fake-gagged.

"Have you got a date for the dance?" she asked, and my eyes narrowed. _Yes. Say yes, or I'll hurt you._

"Yeah, I'm taking Kat," he told her. I pulled the face that I imagined she was pulling right now, a mixture of a 'seductive' pout and a disappointed expression.

"Oh, that's nice of you," she said. I can honestly say that I have never looked so furious in my entire life.

"It's war," I whispered to myself, still glaring at the wall separating me from them.

-

Unsurprisingly, Embry did not let me answer the door on the third day. I lay on my stomach on the floor in front of the television instead, skipping through the channels.

"Hi Maddie," I said with fake enthusiasm as they walked into the room behind me.

"It's Natalie. Oh, Sex and the City! I _love _Sarah Jessica Parker," she announced as I flicked past the show.

"I hate Sarah Jessica Parker," Embry and I replied at the same time. I grinned, still not facing either of them. Natalie didn't respond.

I heard the sound of pages being flipped, and the couch being sat on. I continued to scan through the channels, aware of how loud the volume was. Eventually, I reached what I was looking for.

"You like rock music?" Natalie asked as the sound blared through the speakers. "It's so...depressing."

"How can you not like rock music?" Embry asked, shocked. I smirked evilly. I'd guessed from the way Natalie dressed and acted that she was a pop-fan, and decided to show Embry how little they had in common.

_God, I'm just so evil, _I thought proudly.

_But she's still here, _my sensible side pointed out. Unfortunately, it was right. I needed an idea. It was a shame Kim wasn't here, I was sure she'd know of one.

'Mark your territory' I heard in my head.

Mark my territory...mark my territory...

Yes! I knew I had the guts to do it. I just needed her to-

"Kat? Could you please turn that down a little? It's really hard to concentrate."

I smiled. Perfect.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Actually, I have somewhere to go anyway." I switched the TV off.

"You do?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I'm going over to Emily's. We're going shopping for my dress tomorrow," I said, making it obvious to It exactly what I meant.

I got up, and walked over to the couch. Then I grabbed Embry's face in my hands, and pressed my lips to his.

It was a few seconds before we pulled apart, and I could feel the anger radiating from Natalie.

"See you later, _babe_." I winked at Embry, who was staring, shocked, and left, grinning to myself.

_Game point, kid. And watch out, 'cause it's my turn to serve._

**A/N: **Dedicated to Allie-Capphar (again), for giving me an idea and inspiring at least half of this chapter. Thank you :)

**Is that how you envisioned it happening?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Trying something different this chapter. Let's see how it turns out.

**Chapter 11**

**It's Sophie's Turn to Talk**  
Embry had once explained to me the werewolf mechanics, soon after he had 'phased' for the first time. But this, he had left out.

"Okay, and what exactly _is _imprinting?" I asked for the fifth time.

"It's like love at first sight, but stronger," he explained again.

"But you've known Kat since the day she was born!" I reasoned, completely not understanding.

"But I wasn't a werewolf then," he retorted. "It can only happen after you've become one."

"Okay, so you've 'imprinted' on Kat. You love her, but only because some werewolf thing is making you love her?"

He sighed, again. "Kind of. But don't you think I would love her anyway?"

I nodded. "You two are too cute."

"Will you be serious here?" my son asked, an exasperated look on his face.

Embry and I had always been close. I guess that's what happens when you live alone with someone. However, when he'd explained that the werewolf thing meant he was half-Quileute, I had nothing to say in response. He told me he didn't want to know who his father was, and I'd gladly agreed with that. Still, Embry told me much more than most teenage boys would tell their mother.

I liked to think of it as a tribute to my brilliant mothering.

"I'm not seeing the problem, honey," I told him. Embry had burst into the kitchen, telling me that Kat had kissed him and he was confused. I'd asked why that was so bad, and he'd attempted to explain the 'imprinting' situation. And now, here we are.

"I don't know how to go from being a friend to a boyfriend," Embry admitted, and then frowned at the table. "Why am I such a _dork_?"

I stifled a laugh. "You aren't a dork. You've been friends with Kat for years, and all of a sudden it's different. I'm assuming you haven't _told _her about the imprinting thing?" I asked.

"No, it'd freak her out!"

"Are you sure? I mean, she _did _just kiss you," I reasoned.

"Because she hates Natalie. She hates Natalie, and she knew that Natalie would get uncomfortable if she thought Kat was my girlfriend. So she kissed me."

We'd gone round in this circle for about 15 minutes.

"And how many times did you almost kiss before then?"

He frowned, thinking. "Twice. On the beach, and just before Natalie showed up on Wednesday."

"So she obviously-"

"But then she didn't even speak to me when she came back from Emily's!" Embry interrupted.

"She was probably embarrassed."

"And now she's out buying a dress for the dance!" He stated, ignoring what I'd said. "I'm so confused." Embry's head hit the table.

I stood up, walked over to him, and began to smooth his hair.

"Kat probably assumed you didn't like her, since you didn't kiss her back. But honey, she obviously likes you, so stop denying that."

"So what do I _do_?" he mumbled to the table, sounding younger and more innocent than I'd heard in years. It was hard to imagine him as the little boy I remembered, considering he was over a foot taller than me, and could lift me with one hand.

"Show her. You don't have to tell her about imprinting, but show her that you love her." I paused. "If you ask 'How?', I'm going to hit you," I added.

Embry looked up, and despite his worried face, grinned at me. "I'm not _that _inept." He pulled me into a hug, and I noticed that we were only the same height when he was sat down. "You rock, mom."

I patted his hair affectionately. "I know."

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

I was not entirely sure how it happened. But somehow, I had ended up in a tiny changing room, with dresses in every colour of the rainbow and some that are not, being shouted at by Kim and Leah while Emily giggled in the background.

"Put this on underneath," Leah encouraged, handing me a black silk underwear set from over the curtain. I rolled my eyes, but agreed. In all honesty, Leah still scared me the tiniest bit. But she'd told me that we'd 'gotten off on the wrong foot', and asked if she could come. I agreed, because Embry had told me that she was really nice behind the bitterness, and I was too deep in to ignore anything Embry said.

And no, I hadn't forgotten that Embry could read her mind.

"With which dress?" I asked. I had nothing at all against shopping; shopping with Kim and Leah on the other hand, was like a trip to a military camp.

"Which ones do you have left to try on?" Kim asked.

"The red one with the bow and the black one with the polka-dots."

"The red one," they both agreed.

"The black one will wash out your complexion," Emily in putted.

"Okay, but this is the last one then. After this, you have to pick one," I told them. There were murmurs of agreement.

I changed in record speed – you'd want to get out of there too, trust me – and pulled back the curtain with a flourish, posing. They all stared un-moving for a few seconds, before Kim nodded in appreciation.

"That's it. _That _is your dress," she told me. I sighed in relief.

The dress was red and strapless, coming to my knee. There was a huge black bow tied round the waist, and the stitching was black and thick - decorative. I loved it.

"So, just shoes and we're done?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup. Just shoes."

I got re-changed, and then we gathered up the multitude of dresses we'd hoarded, along with the lingerie they were insisting I also bought.

Luckily, the dress/lingerie combo was really cheap, barely cutting into my budget at all, leaving a lot for some awesome shoes.

And believe me, there were _so _many to pick from in Seattle.

"Black or red?" Kim asked.

"Heel or flat?" Leah pondered.

"Cookie or brownie?" Emily wondered, holding both up. I snorted.

"Black heel," I told Kim and Leah. I pointed out a section that seemed to specialise in those. We scanned the different heels for what seemed like minutes, but Emily pointed out was more like half an hour.

"These ones," I finally decided, picking up a pretty killer pair of faux-leather heels. They were expensive, but _just _in my budget.

"Oh thank the Lord, can we go now?" Emily begged. For a twenty-year old newly-wed, she was really not into shopping.

"Yes, yes, we're done. It's not like it's that important what I wear anyway."

I swear, Kim and Leah nearly had coronaries.

-

I was dancing around my room as I sorted out some of my clothes, music blaring from the portable speakers I'd brought, when I heard a knock on the door.

"You in there?" I heard Embry ask, and my heart fluttered. The traitor. I turned the music down a little, my invitation for him to come in.

"Password?" I asked, grinning, as I continued to dance. Embry smiled back, watching me from the doorframe.

"Kat's an amusing dancer?" he guessed. I tapped my chin in mock-thought.

"Close enough."

"Yeah?" He leaned against the wall,folding his arms.

"Well the real password is 'Kat is an a_maz_ing dancer', so yeah."

He grinned at me. "If you say so."

"Ouch," I said as I hung the last bit of clothing in my wardrobe. "So is there any particular reason for your visit? Besides the fact that I'm much cooler than the rest of your friends, of course."

His smile widened, dazzling white against his dark skin.

"I've decided that it doesn't count."

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"That kiss yesterday, didn't count."

I blinked at him. What did he mean?

"You know it doesn't work like that, right? You can't just choose what things count and what things don't."

"Well I just did."

"I'm confused," I told him honestly. "Why?"

"You kissed me to spite Natalie," Embry replied, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Oh." I had absolutely nothing to say in response to that, something I wasn't used to. It turned out, though, that I didn't need a response. Because before I could even think of anything to say, I was pressed up between a wall and Embry.

I didn't even care that my feet were inches from the ground, or that the wall was really uncomfortable against my back, or that I really needed air, because all I felt was the way my toes were curling and the fact that that I could feel Embry's insane heat against every part of me, especially my lips.

He pulled back for a second to stare at me intensely, letting me catch my breath, before he pressed his lips to mine again. My hand wound into his hair, and one of his cupped my face.

"Did that count?" I asked breathlessly when he pulled back again, reluctantly.

"Most definitely," Embry replied, blowing warm breath all over my face. Then he released me a little, so I slipped down the wall until my feet hit the ground.

He kissed me on the lips one more time, whispered "Goodnight, Kat," and left. I continued to slide down the wall until I was sat down, and then I wrapped my arms around my knees and grinned at the wall opposite.

_I love you, Embry, _I told the wall. _I love you._

**A/N: **Dedicated to the 41 people who reviewed my last chapter.

**Do you think I did Sophie's POV justice? And what about the kiss? Don't worry, they'll have an actual talk soon. Oh, and vote for your favourite canon imprint girl on my poll, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thank you to IonlyMadeThisSoICouldReview for giving Embry his man-card back. It was very gracious of you.

Today is my 16th birthday, and you guys REALLY made me smile with your reviews. So thank you so much for that.

**Chapter 12**

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk  
**Kat and my mom were already in the kitchen when I got up, like almost every morning. Kat was leaning back against the counter. Her hair was still dripping wet from the shower – that had, incidentally, woken me up. My room's right next to the bathroom – and was almost as dark as mine as it dripped onto her shirt, leaving wet patches on her shoulders.

I looked over at my mom, and saw her pretending not to be interested in anything but the wall. Like she was fooling anybody.

"Morning," I said to Kat, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and gave her a chaste kiss. She smiled shyly up at me, but with something in her eyes I couldn't place.

Suddenly, my mom had a coughing fit.

"I'm," cough, "getting out of here," cough, "before I'm," cough, "smothered by all the _love _in this place." And then she got up, winked at me, and swept out of the room.

Kat giggled as she watched her go. "I love your mom, she's so great."

"She's insane," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, like anyone in this house can be considered sane," Kat retorted, still laughing. Then her face suddenly turned serious. "You know it's not considered okay to kiss a girl and then walk away, right?"

"I was late for patrol," I explained lamely, hoping she wasn't mad. She didn't look mad, but you could never know with Kat. She shrugged, unspeaking. "What's up?" I asked.

"You never talk."

"Huh?"

"You're perfectly happy to kiss me Embry, but you don't want to stay and explain what it means to you! I don't _get _any of this, and you're not making it any easier." She stared at the floor.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to respond. I could either: A. tell her everything, imprinting and all, or B. completely tone down my feelings for her, and not scare her into moving back to England. No prizes for guessing which one I chose.

"I l- like you, a lot, Kat. I really do. That's why I asked you on that date, and why I kissed you. It's just...confusing. I've always seen you as the best friend, and all of a sudden, I don't. I'm trying to get used to it."

She nodded, understanding. "Well I like you a lot too, but I prefer you when you're not doing a kiss and run," she informed me, smirking a little.

"I'll keep that in mind. Can we please start again?" I asked her. She nodded, so I turned and left the room. Then I re-entered, fully aware of the fact she was staring at me.

"Kat Nichols," I began.

"Uh-huh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I gave her my very best puppy dog look, and she smiled.

"Will it make you stop doing that ridiculous face?" she asked.

"Yes." I tried to make my face completely serious, but the corners of my lips kept tugging upwards.

"Well then I guess my answer is yes."

I grinned, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. She squealed indignantly.

"Embry! Could you please _warn _me before you do that?"

"No," I told her, holding her tightly. Kat pouted, but then leaned in and hugged me round the neck. We stood – well, I stood. Kat wasn't technically standing – like that for a few seconds, before Kat laughed and said:

"Embry, you smell like wet fur."

I automatically dropped her, making her giggle louder.

"I'm going for a shower," I said, defeated.

"Oh, did I ruin the mood?" Kat asked innocently. I gave her a sour look, and she shrugged. "Have fun, pup." Then she swept past me, smirking, and disappeared into the living room to watch TV.

_She's gonna be the death of you, _a voice in my head stated, sounding awfully like Jacob. I had to agree with it.

-

"Did you tell her?" Quil whispered. I shook my head.

"Why not?" Jacob wanted to know.

"'Cause I'm a loser. Now be quiet!"

We were in the living room at Sam and Emily's, and the girls were all in the kitchen, just a door away. Emily had invited the entire pack over, and obviously we'd decided to come. It was the perfect way to not think about the fact that I, once again, had school tomorrow.

"_Some_thing happened," Paul pointed out.

"Yeah, you haven't stopped smiling since you came. What gives?" Seth asked.

"You guys gossip like old women," I told them truthfully, avoiding the question.

"That's nice. Tell us!" Jared demanded. Luckily, I didn't have to answer. The entrance of the girls sufficiently distracted them, and they were – barely – wise enough not to talk about it in front of them.

Automatically, several of the guys who were taking up the couches moved to let the girls sit down. I was already on the floor, so I didn't move. But Kat completely shocked everyone – including me – by choosing to sit on my lap. I sat completely frozen for a few seconds, before I wrapped one arm around her waist. She entwined my fingers with hers. Then she laughed.

"Weird."

Everyone was completely silent, staring at Kat. She finally noticed, looking up and around at the eleven shocked faces.

"Oh please, you _knew_ it was going to happen. It's not that big a deal," she insisted, completely unembarrassed. I chuckled at her.

The entire room eased back into a comfortable atmosphere, encouraged by Kat, and she smiled at me.

"What's weird?" I asked, in response to her earlier statement.

"How I did that without even thinking about it." She held up our entwined hands, dark against light. Her nails were painted a shocking pink that stood out against my hand even more than her skin tone did.

"Wow, your hand is _tiny_," I commented.

"Once again, I am not small," she retorted. "You are all just freakishly large. You have _got _to stop mocking me, I seriously don't care how hot you are."

I grinned at her. "You think I'm hot?"

"That is so not the point here Embry! I swear, you are such a typical guy, only hearing certain parts of any sentence," she ranted.

"And yet, you still said yes," I reminded her.

She smirked. "Who says I'm not just using you as a personal slave slash bodyguard?"

I was about to respond when Jacob said:

"Geez, your guys' bickering is almost as bad as their sickening love faces." He pointed toward Jared and Kim, who were staring at each other like there was nobody else in the room, occasionally mouthing 'I love you'.

"_Nothing _we do could possibly be that bad," Kat stated, looking slightly repulsed by the PDA offence.

"I hope not," Quil agreed, before changing the subject. "So, Kat, I heard you're attempting to get rid of a certain tutor."

"Attempting? She didn't leave the house in a flurry of over-dramatic tears and a declaration of love that wasn't returned?" Kat asked, half amused, half annoyed.

"No," I told her.

"Damn, that girl is hard to shake off."

"Why do you even care?" I asked her. "_You're _my girlfriend, not her."

"Don't flatter yourself, Em. This stopped being about you three days ago."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Natalie hasn't said anything bad about you."

"Telling you that it's really nice of you to take me to the dance, like I'm some sort of charity case, is not exactly being pleasant!" she told me, raising her voice a little.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Jacob asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

I hadn't realised that Kat had even heard what Natalie had said, never mind that she'd taken offence to it. My disliking for Natalie shot up, just like it did for anyone who hurt any of the imprint-girls. The entire pack was extremely protective of the imprint-girls, and Leah. She may cause trouble, but we still felt a need to look after her, even if she resented us for it.

"You'll see," Kat replied, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm actually scared _for _her," Seth laughed, entering the conversation. He ate lunch with us at school some days, so he'd already met Natalie. Needless to say, they didn't hit it off very well.

Jacob smirked. "I _told _you there'd be a chick fight. Just make sure I get to see it, kay Kat?"

The most disturbing part was that Kat didn't even deny what Jacob had said. I was _not _looking forward to finding out what she had in store.

-

It turned out that I didn't have to wait very long. In fact, it was in the afternoon of that Monday that Kat appeared in the school grounds. I didn't even notice until some guy at the front of the class pointed out of the window and alerted everyone. Naturally, there was a fight to get to the windows.

Jacob and I stood back, tall enough to see over everyone anyway. And besides, it's not like anyone could hear anything. The windows were constantly shut, La Push being so bitterly cold – to humans – almost all of the time.

"Ten bucks on the pale girl," one guy said. "She looks like she's ready to murder someone."

Unfortunately, he was right. Kat looked _furious._

"Should we do something?" I asked. Jacob laughed.

"No! I want to see what happens. She'll be fine," he assured me. So I watched.

It felt like I assumed it would feel to watch one of those old silent films, only there were no placards, and the picture was only grey because of the rain. Still, there was a lot of moving of hands, and pointing of fingers. They were yelling at each other, but even I couldn't hear what they were saying. And suddenly, Natalie reached out and slapped Kat.

I was _this _close to jumping through the window, but Jacob's hand shot out automatically to stop me from moving, something I was grateful for, because, it turned out Natalie hadn't hurt Kat in the slightest.

I know this because Kat cocked her fist back, and punched Natalie square in the face.

**A/N:** Muhahah! Don't worry, you will get Kat's POV on this. This is my birthday treat to you guys. Happy birthday to me!

**Stay tuned for more drama with IAMOS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Poll result: Claire won favourite imprint-girl (No BD) with 60 percent of your vote, Kim got 33, and Emily just 6. I'm going to give Emily that extra one too, just so it's a little fairer.

Thank you to Robo-Kyo, for pointing out that Jacob states in Breaking Dawn that Embry's mom does not know about the werewolf thing. Let's just say, I'm disregarding everything said in BD. Including that. :)

Here's your fight!

**Chapter 13**

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**  
You know those situations where you're caught doing something you shouldn't, and the truth is kind of unbelievable, so you lie? I was currently in one of those.

See, I really hadn't gone to the school to confront Natalie. I don't go looking for violence, I swear. No, I'd gone to talk to Embry's teacher about switching tutors, so that Natalie had no excuse to come round any more. I'd spoken to Mr Najera, who understood my situation, and agreed to give Embry a different tutor. I'm very persuasive when I want to be; meaning, of course, that I turned on the fake tears.

Anyway, I'd almost gotten out of the school grounds when the violence found me.

"Looking for me?" Natalie asked from behind me, which, really, is not the most unique line.

"No," I replied as I turned around. _Truth. _"Actually, I needed to ask Embry something. But I couldn't find his class, so I left." _Lie. _Because who was really going to believe that I'd come in to see Embry's teacher?

But it didn't matter, because I doubt she could really tell what I was saying. That was my fault. It was warm when I'd left the house, so I'd come in just jeans and a t-shirt. And half way there, the heavens had opened, drowning me. So I was freezing cold, miserable, and not best equipped for a verbal argument.

Still, you can't blame someone for trying.

"Don't think that I'm going to give up, just because you've shoved your big nose in first," she told me. She was wearing a big puffy jacket, and my arms were jealous of hers.

"You don't belong here," she continued. "Go back to wherever you came from and leave my Embry alone!" she yelled. _Her _Embry? _Her Embry?!_

It's amazing how warming a good dose of rage can be.

"_Your _Embry? Last time I checked, it was _me_ he asked to be his girlfriend." I stepped closer to her, aware that there were people staring at us from several of the windows in the school. I couldn't believe I was degrading myself to having a fight over a guy.

"I've known Embry since before I can even remember, and that's not going to be ruined by some slut in a training bra!" I yelled at her. Every single part of me was screaming – it's actually _painfully_ cold in La Push – but I didn't care. There was a river running off of the end of my 'big nose', and my hair was going to be awful to fix later, but I continued to stare at Natalie.

And then she slapped me.

Now, the only reason I know this is because I saw her hand move to my face. I didn't actually _feel _the slap at all though. That's how insanely cold I was. I'd gone completely numb to the point where I didn't even feel that slap, which I guess had had a lot of Natalie's power behind it, if her shocked face was anything to go by.

I was on autopilot. I didn't even think about it. My fist just connected with her nose, and then she was on the floor, sobbing.

"You_ bitch_!" she yelled, completely fairly. "Look what you did to my nose!" Only, it was a little muffled by the blood. Oops.

"Oh please," I retorted. "If you're as rich as you're making out to be," referring to her fake-designer clothes, "You can buy yourself a new one."

My plan was to run away. Despite the rain, I was going to run home. But I didn't get the chance, because seconds later, the school doors burst open.

"_What are you playing at_?" someone hissed, and then I was being dragged away by the back of my shirt, too numb to argue. Neither of us said anything else until I'd been shoved into a car – _warmth! _my brain registered.

"Kat, you can't just go around punching people!" Embry half-yelled. "You could get into _so_ much trouble for this! Trespassing on school grounds, punching a student..." he trailed off. "Kat?"

He was mad at me. I'd been trying to help, and I'd just made him mad. God, I sucked.

"I-I wasn't going to hit h-her. She, she-" My teeth were chattering like crazy, and Embry finally picked up on it. He pulled me to the edge of my seat, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, sending warmth through me instantaneously. Then he grabbed my face with his other hand. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he just held it until my jaw warmed up.

"I wasn't even looking for her!" I told him. "I went to see to your teacher, and she appeared, all 'Go away, big nose' and I was all 'training bra!' and then she slapped me!"

Embry stared at me as if I was growing an extra head. Which was fair enough, since I was making very little sense.

"You could have gotten really hurt! And what were you thinking, walking round La Push in the rain wearing that?" he asked, gesturing to my outfit. "You could get pneumonia!"

Instead of responding, like I was planning on doing, I sneezed. And then I sneezed again. And again.

Which completely backed up his point.

Still, I must have looked really miserable, shivering in my drenched clothes and sneezing like crazy, because Embry yanked me over onto his lap and held me really tightly, anger forgotten. I pressed my face against his chest, fully aware that I was making him as wet as I was.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Could you please try not to go looking for trouble anymore?" he asked in response. "It scares me to think of you being hurt."

"I _told _you, I wasn't looking for trouble. She caught me on my way out." And then I sneezed again.

"Come on, you need to get home and into some clothes that aren't weighed down with twenty pounds of water," Embry teased, lifting me back onto my seat and starting the car.

"Please, my _hair _has more than twenty pounds of water in it alone."

"Yeah alright, Miss Dramatic. If you say so."

-

Like most girls, I love being pampered every now and then, as long as it's my _choice. _Getting pampered because everybody thinks I'm too ill to do anything myself? Not so much.

"Seriously Sophie, it's fine. I'm not sick." I waved my arms at her.

"Nonsense, Hun," she insisted. "Embry never lets me fuss over him any more, let me have my fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine."

I was laying on the couch, wearing my pyjamas and Embry's big plain black hoodie. It was absolutely huge, and the hood pulled over most of my face, but it was warm, and smelled like Embry, so I wasn't complaining.

I had spent 3 hours perfecting my skills at this video game Embry was obsessed with, and I'm proud to say that I could now rival him at it, which I planned on doing as soon as I could. I'd gotten much better after I'd stopped sneezing, about, oh, 2 hours and 50 minutes ago.

I honestly didn't feel ill at all any more, but Sophie wasn't listening to me. Instead she was bringing me hot drinks and ice-packs, trying to "regulate my temperature".

Eventually, I got bored of insisting I was fine, and 'fell asleep' on the couch just so that she couldn't force me to eat anything else.

"Wake up," I heard someone whisper beside me. I didn't open my eyes.

"Is your mom still around?" I whispered back.

"Yes."

"Then no."

There was a chuckle, before I was pulled from the couch. _That _opened my eyes. Embry was sat on the floor next to the couch, and he pulled me to land in his lap rather than face-first on the floor. How gracious of him.

"You're mean," I pouted.

"And you're not ill," Embry pointed out, smiling down at me.

"I never _was _ill. Sneezing does not equal illness. How was school?" I leaned my head against his chest.

"You are practically a legend. Everybody's talking about the girl that 'took down Natalie'. Four guys asked me if you were single." Embry didn't look happy as he told me the last part. "Did you know that _Quil _ismy tutor now?"

I snorted. "Yeah, I may have had something to do with that. I'm pretty sure Quil would not spend the entire time trying to get you to ask him to the dance, you know?"

"You're insane," Embry laughed. "Anyway, why are you wearing my hoodie?"

I grinned at him. "I found it, and I was cold. Besides, I look way cuter in it than you do." To prove my point, I held out my arms, where the sleeves continued right on past my hands and dangled uselessly.

"True." Embry smiled, and then leaned in to kiss me. I immediately covered my face with my hands, that were still hidden inside the sleeves.

"Gross, Em. I may not be ill, but I'm still all icky. Besides, I could be infectious."

He rolled his eyes. "Werewolves don't get sick. And I couldn't care less if you think you're icky." Then he pulled my hands away from my face, and proceeded to kiss me anyway. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, and one around my shoulders, pulling me closer into him.

And trust me, between the hoodie and the werewolf heat thing, I was _boiling._

Not that I minded.

Unlike someone.

"Oh, oh god!" We pulled apart to see Sophie standing with a look of pure shock. "What are you trying to do, _sweat _the cold out?" she asked. I buried my face in Embry's chest, mortified.

"She's not got a-"

"You know, that's not such a bad idea actually," Sophie continued, cutting Embry off. "I'm going out for a few hours. Keep it PG thirteen, kay?" And then she was gone.

Embry laughed, while I continued to stare at the door where Sophie had been just moments before. Then I felt him getting up, so I stood up too.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he immediately sat back down, on the couch instead of the floor.

"Doctor's orders," he replied, holding a hand out to me with a grin. I rolled my eyes with a smile, climbing onto his lap so I was straddling him.

"You are so full of yourself," I told him, before cutting off any response by pressing my lips to his, continuing what had been interrupted before. Embry immediately deepened the kiss, easing my mouth open with his. He traced my lips with his tongue, and I moaned, causing him to smirk.

Without breaking the kiss, I slapped the side of his head. He pulled away, still smirking.

"You're mean, you know that?" he asked. I gave him a sour look.

"Would you shut up and kiss me properly?"

His smirk widened into a full-blown grin that made my heart stop. "As you wish," he replied, twisting us both until I was underneath him. Then he connected our lips again.

...And we were in that exact same position – albeit slightly more messed up – when the back door slammed twenty minutes later, and loud footsteps entered the room.

"That is _not _something I ever wanted to see," Jacob stated. I sighed, pulling my face from Embry's.

"So go away then," I suggested, making it clear that that was exactly what I wanted.

"You know what? I'm just going to stay right here," He sat down, "Until you're done."

I glared at him as Embry sat up, effectively ending the best twenty minutes of my life.

"I hate you," I told Jacob as I went to look in the mirror hanging up near the door. It was not a pretty sight. "Oh geez Embry, look at what you did to my hair!"

In the mirror I saw him grin lazily at me as I attempted to brush my fingers through it.

"I am _not _sorry."

**A/N: **I got record hits on my birthday. I love you all!

**So the fight was pretty short, but would _you _listen to Natalie for very long? No, me either. I hope you liked the rest though ;D New poll! I'm interested to see which of you share my taste in classics.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This is the second to last chapter of Part 1 of IAMOS. I wont break between parts, I'll simply announce that it's the next Part to the story.

**Chapter 14**

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk  
**By Thursday, the nerves I felt every time I thought about the dance – my first date with Kat – had increased to an almost unbearable state. I wanted it to be Friday so badly it hurt.

I was teased for it constantly when I patrolled Wednesday night. It was only fair: I couldn't count the number of times I had teased Jared for being shy around Kim, Quil for just having imprinted on Claire.

Because the way they saw love was so completely different from the way _I _saw it. You don't have to be overly-romantic to show someone you love them. Even though I'd imprinted on Kat, I still didn't have an overwhelming urge to show her with gifts and tell her I loved her in front of everyone, like the others did. I just wanted her to be there. I just wanted to be there for _her. _And so I teased Jared when he bought Kim presents, and worried if they'd be what she wanted. I rolled my eyes when Sam would kiss Emily while we were trying to eat.

I just didn't think it was necessary.

So I completely expected the remarks I received all night. I knew I deserved it. And by the end of the night, I had an arsenal of witty comments ready to shoot back at them next time it started.

I was not, however, ready for what happened at school...

The pencil I had been pretending to use snapped in my hand when I heard her comment.

"_Excuse _me?" I asked Natalie, shocked.

"As much as I wish we were actually going to get some work done today, clearly that's not going to happen," Mr Najera said, putting down his pen and sighing. "So Natalie, what were you saying?"

"She shouldn't be allowed to go! Look at what she did to my face!" Natalie, once again, pointed out her nose, which was a little bruised, but mostly fine.

"You started it!" Quil protested from next to me.

"It doesn't matter who started it, Quil," Mr Najera said, trying desperately to mediate between us. I was too angry, afraid I'd phase if I tried to say anything.

"Embry, is your, uh, date the girl who attacked Natalie?" he asked. I nodded reluctantly. "Well then I'm afraid I'm going to have to ban her from the dance tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Jacob yelled. "That's so unfair! Natalie's just jealous!"

"Of _what_?" Natalie asked stupidly.

"Uh, maybe the fact that you've only been trying to get Embry's attention for _years_, and he _still _doesn't like you? Get a clue! You may as well give it up!" Quil yelled at her, sparking agreement from most of the class.

Years? I hadn't even noticed the girl until recently. And I definitely never liked her.

"Settle down Mr Ateara. I don't _care _what Natalie's reasons are, she's right. Embry's date is banned from the dance, and that's final." Mr Najera sat down in his chair, glaring at the entire class until it was finally silent.

I got up and walked out.

Nobody stopped me.

-

I ended up staying in school the entire day, simply because I didn't know what I was going to tell Kat. I'd seen her shopping trip in Leah's mind: she'd spent a fortune on that outfit. And she was so excited. Heck, so was I.

I kicked the trash-can next to the bench I was sitting on. It rattled ominously, before snapping from the metal spike holding it to the ground, and rolling away.

"Stupid piece of crap," I mumbled, glaring at it. It was almost lunch, and I was sat outside waiting for the classes to be dismissed. The Quileute school, that held every grade since there was just so few people from La Push young enough to be in school, didn't have a bell system.

"Dude, sorry about the dance," I heard Jacob say behind me. He jumped the bench, landing next to me.

I shrugged. "It's okay, I had another idea."

Jacob smiled at me. "I'm glad. Now all you gotta do is actually _tell _Kat that you've changed plans."

"Should be fun," I agreed sarcastically.

"Good luck. I'm gonna go get some lunch before I keel over." I rolled my eyes at him, but he just laughed and walked away.

Now that I thought about it, my idea – should I actually manage to pitch it to Kat before she freaks over the dance situation – is probably a hell of a lot better for a first date anyway. Plus, it'd given Kat a chance to wear that dress, that made her look even _more _gorgeous than usual. Sometimes, the werewolf mind-sharing was a great perk.

"Embry?" Natalie was stood in front of me, her black hair covering part of her face as she looked down at the floor.

"What?" I asked sharply. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to talk to me.

"Well, I was wondering, since _she _can't go to the dance, if maybe, you'd want to go with..." she trailed off, running her finger round the rim of a soda bottle she was holding.

I stood up. "Natalie, what the _hell _would make you think that I would possibly go with you?" I asked. She didn't say anything.

"Look, if you were a guy, I would have hit you for what you did. But you're not, so I'm just going to do this." I took the soda bottle from her hand, and poured some of it over her head.

Not all of it. Some of it.

Still, as I walked away, all I could hear were her indignant screams. I smiled to myself as I dumped the bottle next to the broken trash-can.

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk  
**When I got to Emily's house that morning, the girls were already in a heated argument with – I peered into the kitchen – Paul, who was yelling back, his husky voice a deep contrast to Kim's soprano yelling.

I made my existence known with a big smile that was completely lost, considering nobody bothered to look. I rolled my eyes.

"She was perfectly nice, Paul!" Kim shouted. It sounded like the kind of argument that had gone around countless times and gotten nowhere.

"Are you kidding? She was the most boring person I've ever met! And that's saying something. I don't even know why I bother going out on these dates with your stupid friends!"

"That doesn't give you the right to sleep with her and then completely blank her the next day!"

Suddenly, I was way more interested in the 'debate'. Emily smiled knowingly at me as I sat down, leaning forward in my chair.

"If you're so bothered by my 'player' ways, stop setting me up with random girls!"

"Maybe I will!" Kim was really into this argument, her long hair shaking round her face wildly as she tried to put as much power into her voice as possible. It'd be amusing if it wasn't obvious she was really, really mad. "God Paul! What happens when you find your, uh," she glanced at me, "you know? The One? What happens when she hears about your reputation and runs in the other direction? Huh? What'll you do then?"

"I'd charm her into coming back. Not that that means anything! I don't have a 'The One'. I have lots of 'Not The One But Will Do For Now's. Why don't you get that?!"

"Can I say something?" I asked, kind of scared of the answer.

"Please," Kim said, rubbing her temples. "Please explain to him how horrible he's being!"

"Well yeah, what he does is pretty bad. But, don't you think it's his choice?"

"Ha!" Paul said in Kim's direction.

"_Kat!" _Kim said, outraged. "How could you possibly be on his side?"

"I'm not," I protested. "I see both sides of the argument." It was ironic that I was, for once, solving an argument, rather than causing them. That's what _he'd_ always said, anyway.

"So what? You just want us to forget it?"

"No. Here's how I see it. Kim, you need to stop setting him up with your friends. Paul, you have issues."

Paul grinned, and then pulled me into this weird half-hug. "You're my new favourite," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and shrugged. "Obviously."

-

I was listening to my iPod when Embry got home that afternoon. I only remember that fact because I was dancing around the living room, eyes shut – I know, I'm such a safety hazard – when Embry's arms wrapped around me. I could feel his rumbling laughter, even if I couldn't hear it, or see him laughing.

I pouted as I clicked my iPod off, shoving it in my pocket. "There's no need to be mean. I'm not that bad."

"I'm not being mean. I think you look adorable."

I gave him a sour look. "Liar."

Embry smiled and kissed me. "I'm not lying." He sighed. "I have something to tell you."

"You know the last time you said that, I ended up punching someone?" I asked. He laughed, but there wasn't that sparkle in his eyes I saw when he was really happy. "Okay, spill."

"You can't go to the dance," he told me. My heart dropped like a stone. _I_ couldn't go? Did that mean Embry was still going? _It must, _I told myself. My mind jumps to conclusions a lot. "Natalie said-"

That did it for me. I pulled his arms from around me and ran from the room, heading straight to my bedroom. _Not your bedroom, _my brain told me._ Embry's spare room._

I collapsed by the side of the bed, clutching the edge of the mattress.

Was he breaking up with me? Who was he taking to the dance if it wasn't me? Natalie?

My eyes were stinging, desperate to rid themselves of the tears that were building up. I blinked them back over and over. Stupid tear ducts.

Stupid dance.

I wouldn't even get to wear that damn dress now. I'd gone through hours of military torture for that dress, and now it would stay, hung up between two of my shirts, taunting me. I glared sulkily at the shoe-box in front of the wardrobe.

The door opened, and my view of the box was blocked momentarily, as Embry passed in front of it. The floor creaked a little as he sat down beside me.

"What are you thinking?" Embry asked conversationally, a few moments later.

"A few things. My brain's kinda all over." We didn't beat around the bush. There was no point sugar-coating stuff, so we didn't.

"So tell me one?" We weren't looking at each other. We were both leaning against my bed, staring at the wardrobe. I turned to face him at the same time he went to face me, but our faces were too close, so I turned back. Embry took my hand in his.

"I'm kinda sad that I don't have a reason to wear that dress now. I'm wondering who you're taking to the dance. And I'm thinking that I need those shoes in blue."

Embry laughed. "You're sat on the floor, closer to tears than I've seen you since you came back, and you're thinking about getting another pair of the same shoes?"

"Yeah."

There was this long-winded pause, and it wasn't for the tick-tocking of the clock by my bed, I would have sworn that time had stopped altogether.

"What do you mean, 'who I'm taking to the dance'?"

"As your date?" I asked. "Since I'm not going?"

Embry put one searing hand on my face, gently urging me to look at him. Eventually, I complied.

"I'm not going to the dance, Kat," he told me sincerely.

"Why?"

"Because you're not." He grinned suddenly, and I almost forgot to breathe. "You really think a sweaty old school gym holds any appeal to me unless you're there to brighten it up?"

I smiled a little, but I was still confused. "So why can't I go?"

"You got banned. You know, after the Natalie thing."

Oh. _Oh. _

"I overreacted again, didn't I?" I asked, embarrassed with myself.

"If you didn't overreact, you wouldn't be you." Embry brushed his lips against mine. "I like you just the way you are. Overreactions, stupid decisions and all," he whispered.

I threw my arms around him, and pushed my face into his shoulder.

"I had another idea for something we can do tomorrow," he told me. "You'd still get to wear that dress."

The tense atmosphere evaporated in an instant. I pulled away from him, mock-scowling. "You just want to see me in it, don't you?"

Embry laughed. "More than you know."

I smiled, and it reached my eyes this time. "So what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise," he told me, getting up.

I rolled my eyes. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

**A/N: **I _know_ you weren't expecting this. But did you really think I'd do something as cliché as a high-school dance? Pfffft. You don't know me at all.

The date is the next chapter, and the ending of Part 1. Yay!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Last chapter of Part 1. I hope you like it. I do :)

Note: There's a fine line between being cruel to be kind, and just being cruel. The words "I wanted to tear my eyes out" crossed that line, and it hurt.

Okay, let's go! It's mostly dialogue, but that's because it's important. Okay. Okay. GO.

**Chapter 15**

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk  
**I was lying on my bed, holding my hips in my hands and stretching my legs out towards the ceiling. Why? I'm not entirely certain. But I had been in that position for a few minutes, just thinking.

Smiling like crazy, and thinking.

It was weird how quickly things changed. Less than two months ago I had been at my Aunt's house, desperate to visit La Push. Now I was there, in love, desperate to never go back. Not that I'd said any of this to Embry. Or anyone, for that matter.

I kicked the air with my foot, and then let my hips drop, collapsing on the bed.

What would happen when I went back? How would I cope? I didn't like to think about it.

_In a couple of minutes, you're going to actually go get ready,_ I told myself. I knew why I was procrastinating; I didn't want to make too much of an effort. If I had lots of time, I'd use it, doing up my hair and make-up flawlessly. But I just wanted to be Kat.

Eventually, I got up and had a shower. The hot water helped my muscles – I was dead nervous, and my muscles had tensed up badly.

"C'mon Kat, I need a shower too," Embry shouted through the door as I was towel-drying my hair. I could practically _hear _the pout. I looked down at myself, in just a long towel, and shrugged. It couldn't do any harm.

I opened the door, not looking at Embry as I walked past him. "'S all yours," I smirked. I was in my room before he had time to respond.

After I'd slipped the dress on, I grinned at my reflection. I didn't think of myself as plain, but I knew that certain outfits could make me look pale, uninteresting, boring.

This dress was not one of them.

I twirled around a couple of times, but then I got dizzy, so I sat down, trying to decide on make-up. I had 15 minutes, at most. It bugged me that I didn't know where we were going: I couldn't possibly know what kind of make-up to use. In the end, I swept on some waterproof eye-liner and mascara, and a little bit of lip-gloss, and that was it.

Surprises were so hard to cater for.

I strapped the shoes on, admiring them; for what I'd spent, they were so worth it. Then I _finally _made my way downstairs.

"Hey Sophie," I said, spotting her immediately. She was kinda hard to miss, what with the camera and the big cheesy grin that lit up the room. The camera flashed a couple of times, and I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a mom, Sophie."

"I can't help it, it's all just so cute," she gushed happily. I felt myself smile when suddenly arms were around my waist. There were a couple more flashes.

"You look stunning" Embry whispered, causing Sophie to squeal. I turned around, moving back so I could see him.

"Geez, Em, you clean up _well,_" I stated appreciatively, taking in all six foot five of him. He was wearing a black tux. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and the white was stark against his copper skin. He snorted.

"I was going to have a tie or something, but it was so...not me."

I smiled. "I can understand that. Are we going?" I asked.

"Wait! One more picture! You two are so-"

"Yeah, mom, we're adorable, we got it."

I looked directly into the camera, and the flash stunned me for a second. "Bye Sophie!" I called as we left. Embry opened the car door, and I climbed in.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he slid in the driver's side.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he replied, smirking.

"I hate you."

"If you say so."

-

"Okay, I have to admit, this place is insane." I stared around at the restaurant. It was small but exclusive-looking, covered in decoration and tiny little lights implanted in the wall. I understood now why I was wearing a formal outfit.

"Insane good or insane bad?" Embry asked, smiling at me from the other side of the table.

"Definitely, definitely good." I paused. "God Em, this place must cost a fortune! What'd you do, sell your organs?"

"Even if I had, I wouldn't tell you," he grinned. "You will not get to see the bill."

Like a child, I hadn't wanted to until he'd said that. "Why not?" I pouted.

"'Cause it's a date. And I get to pay, 'cause I'm the man."

"I swear you guys are like cave-men," I told him, staring at my now empty plate. I'd gone for the chicken, simply because chicken couldn't be that expensive. La Push was not the wealthiest place in the world.

"Wanting to pay for a date is not being cave-mannish," Embry replied with amusement. His plate had been empty for much longer than mine. "Do you want dessert?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not that hungry. I'll just take some of yours. You know, if I actually see any of it before it's inhaled."

He grinned at me. "Something chocolatey then, right?"

"Of course."

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk  
**I paid the bill while Kat was, as she told me with a sarcastic grin, 'powdering her nose'. I'd rolled my eyes and laughed. The thing I loved about this place was that it was deceptively cheap; I'm not saying I wouldn't spend a fortune on Kat if it made her happy, but this place was just as great as the poshest of restaurants without the snotty waiters and the three- or four-figure bills.

My mom had brought me here for my 13th birthday, and since then I'd come whenever I could. It was the best restaurant in Seattle, by far.

"You ready to go?" Kat asked, reappearing.

"Yup. C'mon."

-

"Watch the road!" Kat practically yelled as I turned to look at her for about the sixth time since we'd left the restaurant 10 minutes ago.

"Oh please, we're practically already there," I replied, pulling into the car park. Kat turned in her seat and peered at the sign, the tiniest hint of a pout on her face. Rain attacked the windows, and I glared at it. I'd be damned if it ruined my plans.

"Lakeview Park: On Both Sides of Lake Washington," she read. "Catchy."

I grinned at her. "We should wait until the rain stops. I have some stuff to talk to you about anyway."

Kat nodded, and turned again so that she was leaning against the car door, facing me. I mirrored her.

"Shoot," she said, not really smiling. I could see the worry in her eyes, and wished I could skip past this part. But I knew that if I did, I'd never build up the courage to tell her.

"Okay. Right." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I swore I would not do this all gushy like Jared and Sam did, so I'm not going to."

"For the sake of my sanity?" she asked. "Or yours?"

I laughed. "Both. ...Right. There's another part to this werewolf fandango, which I've been hiding from you."

"Fandango?" she asked.

"Are you going to keep doing that?"

"Until you get to your point, yes. Now, you were saying?" Kat motioned with her hand for me to carry on.

"It's called imprinting. It's sort of rare, apparently, but it happened to me." I took another deep breath. _Good Embry, carry on now. She's not running yet._

"Shit, this is hard," I admitted, unable to say anything else.

She tapped the side of her head with her middle finger – her concentrating pose. "Use a TV reference. That usually makes things easier."

Damn, how were you supposed to use TV to explain _imprinting?_

"Okay. You know on Friends," She's watched every episode countless times, "where Phoebe keeps going on about the elderly lobsters in the tank?" _Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that._

"Are you saying that imprinting is like finding your lobster?" she asked, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Yes. No." I stopped, looking around wildly. I was going to get ripped to shreds by the guys for this. "Help, dear God. Help," I whispered.

"Embry, are you okay?" Kat asked, placing a hand on my knee and leaning forward.

"Okay. Here's how it is, Kat. I've been in love with you since I first saw you at the airport. You're the most important person in, well, the entire world, and I love you. So there." I almost winced at my bluntness. "You're smiling," I pointed out.

"I know," she whispered, still smiling.

"Why?"

Kat rolled her eyes and grabbed my shirt, pulling me forward until my lips connected with hers. "Because you're an idiot," she stated, pulling away a little. "You can tell me you're a werewolf, but you can't tell me you love me?"

"I just told you, didn't I?"

She laughed. "It took long enough. And for the record, I love you too."

If I hadn't been sitting down, I would have fallen. "You, you love me?" I clarified.

"Yeah. God knows why," she smiled. Then she paused, as if realising something. "_This _is why everybody's been all crazy about us getting together, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Damn, Em, how come everybody got to know before I did?"

"Well the pack can read my mind."

"And your mom?"

"She's insanely nosy."

Kat laughed. "This imprinting's pretty big, isn't it?" she asked.

"Huge," I replied truthfully.

She smiled at me, and my heart a little faster. "I can deal with that."

Then I kissed her again, just because I could.

-

"Em, it's stopped raining," Kat murmured against my lips.

"So?" I asked, having completely forgotten why I wanted the rain to stop in the first place.

"Lakeview park? You had something to show me?"

Oh. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, you'll love it." I opened the car door.

"Wait! These shoes cost way too much to risk." She slipped them off. "I'll go barefoot."

"In that case, I'm afraid I'm going to have to carry you," I mock-sighed, lifting her into my arms before she had a chance to respond. Kat wrapped her arms around my neck, laughing.

"I am _not _complaining," she said as I walked her through the entrance, towards the lake-edge path. "I have to tell you, I have never been carried through a park at 11 at night. I'm just scared you're gonna throw me in."

I chuckled. "It's not planned, but you never know."

She giggled, and then pulled herself out of my arms, landing on the wet grass.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"No. Lead the way," she gestured with her arms. I rolled my eyes with a smile, walking along the path created by so many people using the same route. Kat walked beside me, clutching my hand, silent until we reached the place I wanted to show her.

"The path is finished," she said sceptically, staring at the branches. To her, it was just a really large tree, who's branches dangled down into the lake a few feet from the edge and across the path.

"Through the branches, idiot," I teased, holding them back for her.

This place was nothing special during the day. It was a sheltered bit of ground, covered by the dangling branches.

At night...

"Oh my God Embry, it's gorgeous."

Yeah, that.

The tree flowered in Autumn, so the branches that swept across the water and blocked us from anybody else's view were covered in tiny pink petals. The stars fought to send their light through the gaps in the branches, creating little flecks of reflected colour in the black water. It was like a little haven of perfection, even better now Kat was in it.

I smiled at her. "I told you you'd like it."

Kat turned to look at me, her mouth open. "How did you _find_ this place?"

"Truthfully?" I asked. She gave me a sour look.

"If you don't mind," she said sarcastically.

"Me and Jacob and Quil got lost, not long after I got my drivers license last year."

Kat giggled. "Nice." I walked up to her, and she wrapped her arms around my waist. My arms automatically went around her shoulders, holding her close. I started to stroke her hair, relishing in the peacefulness I always felt when I came here.

"Hey Embry?" Kat asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our first day of school?"

I looked down at Kat, confused. "Uhm, no, not really."

She shrugged. "I do. I stayed round at your house the night before because my mum had work, and we ended up being half an hour late because Sophie forgot it was our first day." She laughed. "When we got there, you were almost crying. You _really _didn't want to go. I had to practically drag you myself." Kat was staring at the water as she remembered.

"Is there any reason you're thinking about this?"

"Just the whole 'imprinting' thing got me thinking about when we were kids. Do you really not remember?" She asked.

"No, I don't." I really wished I did.

"The teacher thought it was adorable, you know, that I was comforting you and whatnot. The other kids? Not so much." Kat smiled. "One boy – now I think about it, I _swear _it was Quil – told you to stop being around me or you'd get sick. You threw one of those big building bricks at him and told him to shut up."

I laughed and pulled her closer. "That sounds like something _you'd _do, not me."

"Well, it was you. It was also the reason neither of us made any friends until 3rd grade." She stood on her tiptoes – only Kat would not wear shoes in the middle of Seattle at night - and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Not that I minded."

I almost blushed, but managed to save myself. I was about to reply when Kat suddenly said:

"OH!"

"Kat?" I asked, kind of scared. Her eyes were huge.

"When Jared told Kim about this...imprinting thing...he used the word soulmate, didn't he?"

I nodded.

"Wow. Oh, wow." She looked to be a bit in shock.

"You've only just realised _how _big this is, haven't you?" I asked. Kat nodded. "Can you still deal with it?" I think I was a little hysterical. Kat pulled back, as if suddenly understanding what her reaction had done to my nerves.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "If you can deal, I definitely can."

"You really know how to scare the crap out of me, Kat."

In response, she picked up the hand I had resting on her shoulder, and kissed the palm. Then she grinned.

"I'll race you back to the car." She turned, suddenly running through the branches.

"Kat!" I yelled. "You're not wearing any-" I stopped, seeing the pointlessness of it. "shoes." I gave her a few more seconds, before I ran, catching up to her almost instantaneously. I lifted her over my shoulder.

I ignored her protests and carried her all the way back to the car, laughing. Then I put her down, pushing her up against the side of the car and kissing her. I kept murmuring "I love you", despite Kat's promise to never be like Jared and Kim were.

"Hey Embry?" she asked between kisses, breathing heavily and smiling.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going back to England, am I?"

I grinned, happier than I'd ever been, pulling her into my arms. "Not if I can help it."

**Part One – Fin.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Wow, you people actually _threatened_ me to do Part 2. I cannot disappoint.

You should know that I'm _finally_ back at school (the building wasn't finished, but it's insanely hot now, I ain't kidding), so updates will be slower. This saddens me even more than it saddens you.

You guys' response to Part 1 is freaking overwhelming. I averaged 32 reviews per chapter at the time of writing this, and I had over 16,000 hits. Holy bujeezums.

**Poll: **The most read book on my list was Midsummer Night's Dream, with 14 percent. Frankenstein came in second with 13. Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre shared 3rd with 12 percent.

In a Manner of Speaking

Part 2

_Dear Katie,_

_Yes, I got your letter. The multiple phone-calls were not needed._

_Your name is not Kat, and I will not call you Kat. Ever. _

_I am disappointed, of course, but it's your choice, and I completely understand. Besides, you're almost eighteen now. If you want to stay in La Push, I'm not going to stop you. I've attached the forms you need to fill in, since you're not on an extended holiday now. And please, black ink this time? The passport office were not amused by the purple glitter signature you submitted in their forms the first time round._

_Your father has been ordered to pay you £1,200 (2195) in compensation. I'll wire this over to your account in America. I trust you not to spend it on shoes, okay? I haven't seen your mother since the hearing. She may be my sister, but I don't care to keep in touch. Sorry I can't give you more information._

_Don't think you can get away with one line about this 'Embry' character. I may be old, but I still want gossip! And besides, even if you don't explain, I have Sophie Call's phone number. I'm sure she'd _love _to shed some light on this relationship. And also: I Told You So._

_Feel free to spend that money on plane tickets to visit your old Aunt. You're welcome any time. And bring your 'friend'. I mean that._

_Write back soon, darling._

_Aunt Carol x_

**Kat's Going to Speak Now**

I threw the ball at Embry, jealous when he caught it perfectly. I'd thrown it 3 foot to the side on purpose. He grinned at my expression.

"We should go all-out," he suggested to me, rolling the ball between his huge hands.

I wrinkled my nose. "But it seems like so much _work_," I said.

"But it's eighteen! It's such a big milestone!"

"You and Sophie said that every year when we were kids. '3 is such a big milestone!' 'We should have a big party, they're 8!'"

Embry threw the ball back at me, and it glanced off my fingers, rolling under the chair. I glared at it.

I was sat on the floor, cross-legged, and Embry was lying on the couch, facing me. We'd been sat here for what felt like hours, going over the same conversation again and again.

"We're making it easier by having a joint party, are we not?" He asked.

"Only because our birthday's are nine days apart, which makes having separate ones kind of pointless," I retorted.

Since that first date nearly three months ago, things had fallen into an easy routine. Embry would go to school, and I would hang out with Emily and the girls, or a few of the guys. Embry would come home, and we'd spend the rest of the day together. Wednesdays and Fridays, Quil came to tutor Embry, and I'd go spend some time with Sophie. With only two months left until graduation, we couldn't afford for me to 'distract' Embry.

"We have a month to plan it all. It wont _seem_ like so much work," Embry promised, widening his eyes hopefully.

"That's what Kim said about her wedding plans, and I swear she's one more complication away from turning certifiable," I retorted, avoiding Embry's gaze. "She's only been engaged for three weeks!"

Moments later I heard shuffling, and bit back a giggle as I turned to see Embry moving towards me on his knees, holding his hands out, palms up. He leaned down, until his mouth was right beside my ear.

"Puh-leeeeeease," he begged, stretching the word out for as long as possible. I turned my head a little more, and he kissed my cheek, as if I'd already said yes.

"Oh fine, you can have your party, you big baby," I told him, scrunching up my nose in mock-disgust. "On the condition that you can't call me kiddo ever again."

"But you're so _young_," Embry replied, pulling me onto his lap with a grin.

"Nine days Em. Nine."

"It's practically an eternity," he teased.

"All right then, old man, if you say so." I stood up, grinning, and held my hand out. Embry grabbed it, pushing himself off the ground. Then he grabbed me in a hug, pressing his lips to my hair.

"Don't call me old man, Kiddo."

-

"You're just mad 'cause I beat you!"

"You cheated!"

"Will you both shut up?! You're giving me a migraine!"

"Quiw, why is evewyone shoutin?"

"I don't know, why IS everyone shouting when you're trying to have a nap?!"

"Oh shut the hell up Quil, no-one cares what you think!"

"Or you!"

"The blue car is _mine_, Collin!"

"No way! I picked blue way before you did!"

I looked over at Emily, eyebrows raised. "They're more like bickering children than werewolves."

Emily rubbed her temples with her fingers, leaning back into Sam's embrace. "So...Games night was a bad idea then?"

"Yes," Kim and I wholeheartedly agreed. Leah shrugged.

"It just proves to you what idiots they are. Now you know how I feel, having to share a mind with them."

I shuddered. "I pity you Leah, I really do."

We all looked over to see Paul challenging Seth to a arm wrestle, Brady hitting Collin in the arm repeatedly, and the rest of the guys bickering with well, everyone else, spread across the tiny living room and shouting loud enough to rattle the foundations. Even _Sam _was in the arguing spirit.

"Jared if you don't shut up I won't marry you!" Kim yelled eventually. I stifled a laugh at Jared's torn face as he jumped up and ran to her.

"I'm sorry Kimmy, forgive me?" he pleaded, grasping her hands tightly.

"And that, my friends," Kim announced, laughing, "Is how to stop a shouting werewolf."

Jacob made whipping noises while me and Emily giggled at Jared.

"The other way is threatening not to feed them," Emily said.

"Quiw gets gwumpy if you don't feed him," Claire piped up from Quil's lap. Quil rolled his eyes and smiled down at her.

"Awh, poor gwumpy Quil!" Embry mocked, causing the others to laugh.

"Can you believe that he's almost eighteen?" I wondered out loud. Leah snorted beside me. We were squished into one chair, since the rest of the room was taken up by huge, sprawling idiots.

"And _I'm_ the one that should be pitied?"

I smiled at her. No-one could guess why, but for some reason me and Leah just clicked as friends. In any case, she'd always respected me for the, as the guy's are calling it, 'Epic Chick Fight'.

"I swear Kat, I just don't get it. He's so...weird."

"Stop putting ideas in her head, woman," Embry argued, glaring at Leah, who smirked back.

"You sure sound insecure. Scared she's gonna ditch you?" Leah shot back.

"Oh be quiet, both of you," I interjected. "I am not going to leave Embry, so your argument is pointless."

Embry beamed at me. "Come sit with me," he said, patting the space next to him. I shook my head.

"And get drawn into your 'debate' over who gets the red car? No thanks."

"Rejected!" Seth shouted, laughing.

Embry reached over and smacked the back of his head. "At least I can get a girl, Sethy-boo."

Seth blushed at his mom's nickname for him.

"Leave Sethy-boo alone, Fluffykins," I scolded Embry, pointing my finger. Leah began laughing hysterically next to me.

"Hey Jacob?" Embry asked.

"Yeah?"

"I absolutely hate you for that."

"Kat, will you go sit with him before he makes an enemy out of the entire pack?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh fine," I muttered, making a big show out of getting out of the chair and flopping down three feet away. I put my hand over my forehead dramatically.

As Embry snaked an arm around me, I looked around the room at everybody. Emily and Sam were whispering to each other, and Jared, Kim and Leah were deep in conversation. Collin, Brady and Seth had turned on each other, and Jacob and Paul were trying to pull them apart. Quil was listening intently as Claire told him a story.

Embry was just watching me, smiling. "What?" He asked.

"You guys may be a bunch of overgrown puppies, but I wouldn't trade you for anything," I told him, smiling.

It never occurred to me that I wouldn't get the choice.

**A/N: **So I had the biggest case of writers block ever (not really, 10 days isn't that long), but I'm back with lots of pretty fluff!

**Vote in my poll, your choice is crucial to the story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I know I've been a while, but this chapter was very important to get right, plus I've had life. I was auditioning for the lead in our school production of Grease, so I'm really hoping I've gotten it! In any case, I shouldn't have neglected IAMOS for so long because of it, and I apologise.

**Chapter 17**

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

"You know nothing," Kat told me simply.

"McCain is more qualified," I shot back. I was sat at one side of the couch, and Kat at the other, facing each other. We'd gone from talking about the party – it was 4 days after we decided to have one – to arguing over which was better, tea or coffee – coffee wins, hands down – to _this._

"He's so _old_, is what you mean. Obama's got a better idea of what needs to be done."

"McCain."

"Obama."

"McCain."

"Obama!"

Kat stared at me, her eyes fierce with defiance and her lips pursed in a pout. I stared back, captivated. She crossed her arms across her chest, as if daring me to continue. After a few moments of silence, she unfolded them, clicking her fingers loudly.

"Embry!"

I was snapped out of my trance with the sound. "Huh?"

"How am I supposed to argue with you if you keep staring at me?" she asked, half amused, half annoyed.

"It's not my fault you're so good-looking," I retorted, smiling. She nudged my leg with her foot.

"Suck-up."

"If I didn't suck-up, you'd always be mad at me," I laughed, nudging her back.

"That's true. You have a gift for saying the stupidest things," Kat grinned back.

"That's com-" I was interrupted by the doorbell. I frowned; nobody ever rang the doorbell. Most people knocked, and then just came in anyway.

I looked over at Kat, who shrugged at me.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get it," my mom shouted sarcastically, walking past us towards the door. Kat fell back over the arm of the couch, so that she was looking at her upside-down.

"Okay, you do that, Sophie. We're just gonna stay right here."

I laughed, and my mom glared at me and rolled her eyes at Kat, before turning and stalking to the door. Kat was still leaning backwards over the side of the couch, so I nudged her knee again and coughed loudly. She sat up, startled, and then smirked at me.

"Needing some attention?" she asked patronizingly. I smiled and nodded, holding out my arms. She rolled her eyes, smiling almost shyly, and scrambled over the couch into my embrace. She turned her head, and kissed my throat.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to speak with my _daughter_," I heard somebody say curtly. Kat immediately stiffened, her eyes widened.

"Oh, this is not good."

"Is that your _mom_?" I asked stupidly.

"No, it's my great-uncle twice removed. Don't be an idiot, Em."

"Katie!" I heard, and turned round to see Kat's mom with a huge smile on her face and her arms wide open theatrically. My mom was stood behind her, shocked and a little annoyed, though she was desperately trying to hide it.

"Hi mum," Kat replied, rather less dramatically, a forced smile on her face. She walked over, gave her mom a short hug, and then turned and walked out of the room. I frowned, following her automatically.

"Embry! Don't be so rude," my mother scolded as we walked into the kitchen. "You can't just ignore a guest."

I shrugged, and turned to face Kat's mom, who, considering her apparent lack of motherly instincts, I didn't like very much. She was taller than both Kat and my mom, but still came only to about my shoulder. She was quite intimidating-looking, her face sharp and angular. She was at least 10 years older than my mom, and it showed.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I could sense Kat right behind me.

Kat's mom was about to reply, but something stopped her. She motioned to the table in the middle of the room. Kat sat down reluctantly, as if she was expecting something, and my mom had a grim expression on her face as she sat next to Kat.

What was I missing here?

"Katie, honey, I've missed you," she started with, smiling tenderly.

"It's Kat."

Kat's mom flinched at the tone, but nodded, smile still plastered on her face. "And how have you been?"

"Better than I've been in, oh, five years?"

The tension in the room was slowly growing, smothering me. Kat's mom carried on bravely. "Have you-"

"Look mum," Kat interrupted. "I'm not stupid. You have a reason for being here. Normal people do not cross the Atlantic for idle chat when they could easily pick up the phone. Now please get to your point."

Kat's mom nodded again. "I want you to come back to England."

I froze, but then smiled to myself, confident in the knowledge that Kat would never leave me; we were meant to be together, not in separate continents. My reassuring thoughts were backed up when Kat laughed.

"I'm gonna go with, uh, no?"

Kat's mom's hopeful expression dropped immediately, a result of what I assumed was an extremely sarcastic look on Kat's face - I was stood leaning against the counter behind her, so I couldn't see her face. I understood why Kat was being so harsh towards her mother, but I felt sorry for her anyway.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I don't get _attacked _here in La Push, mum. Here, people actually treat me like family. Why would I willingly give that up?"

I smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry, but well, you don't have a choice." Kat's mom straightened up, her chin stiffening in a way I'd seen Kat do a million times. But it wasn't endearing on her mother, it was just making me angry.

"What do you _mean,_ she doesn't have a choice?" I asked, attempting to keep my tone calm, and failing.

Kat's mom looked up at me, shocked, as if just realising that I was part of the conversation. "My daughter is seventeen, a minor."

"I know how old she is," I replied in the same tone that Kat was using.

"Therefore I'm still her legal guardian, and responsible for her safety."

My heart started beating faster as I realised what she was saying. She was trying to take Kat away from me. I clenched my fists, stopping the change that threatened to reveal me.

"She'll come to England with me, willing or otherwise. The first plane leaves tonight, and I intend to be on it, with my daughter. I just don't want to get the law involved."

As Kat's mother carried on explaining, still wearing that terrible fake smile, Kat got up and walked over to me silently. She faced away from her mom, stroking my forearm gently as she tried to calm me down. I took deep breaths, closed my eyes and imagined that Kat's mother had never showed up.

I opened my eyes, and Kat beamed at me. 'You okay?' she mouthed. I nodded, and then kissed her chastely on the lips, lingering for just a few seconds. I heard a cough, and glared playfully at my mom, who was hiding a proud smile; it was no secret that my mom was just _waiting_ for the day I proposed to Kat.

Kat's mom was a different barrel of fish altogether.

"A-Are you two, _together_?" she asked, eyes wide in almost, well, horror. I wrapped my arms around Kat's shoulders in silent confirmation, and Kat leaned into me. "But, you" she motioned to me, "are, well..."

"A boy?" Kat offered.

"Extremely handsome?" I put in hopefully.

"Native American," Kat's mom said embarrassedly.

"I-I _am_?" I asked sarcastically, lifting up my free arm to and staring at it in mock-wonder. "Oh my dear god, I am! Mommy, why didn't you ever tell me?"

My mom immediately joined in, pressing her hands against her chest. "I'm sorry baby, I thought you knew!"

Kat burst into near hysterical giggles, and I grinned, holding her closer. Her mom didn't join in, instead looking around at us like we were mad.

"Your point?" Kat finally asked, leaning her head against my upper arm.

I'd never seen anyone look more embarrassed, and knew immediately what her point was. _She doesn't approve,_ I thought sadly. I just hoped that Kat didn't listen to her mother's opinions.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence in which Kat tried to figure it out. And then there was anger.

"Well it's not up to you who I date!" she practically yelled, furious. "You just come here out of the blue, expecting me to leave behind the people who mean more to me than anyone else, and then you ahead and have an opinion on who I _date_ too? Worst of all, you have to be _racist _about it!" I stopped Kat from murdering her mom, who looked kinda terrified, by wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back.

"I'm sorry," her mom whispered. "I just miss my daughter. I'm lonely without you..." she trailed off.

"What about _dad_?" Kat spat, clearly using the term loosely.

"He left. He's gone. I'm by myself now."

Kat physically softened, her shoulders slumping against me. I understood; after all that had just been said, this intruder was still Kat's mother.

"Please, honey? I just need some time with you. I don't have anyone. Please," she begged.

Kat looked at my mom, who shrugged. "It's your choice kid." Kat stayed silent, then she pulled herself from my arms, and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked, dreading the answer. My throat was thick, as if I couldn't breathe, sure that I knew what she was going to say, and hoping with everything I had that she wouldn't. How was it possible that just half an hour ago we'd been arguing about nothing, completely unsuspecting of _this_?

She turned around, staring me straight in the eyes. Her expression radiated pain and regret.

"To pack my stuff."

My heart shattered inside my chest.

**A/N: **oh noezzzz! How could I?

Should update soon :) Thanks for all the threatening messages, they make me feel special (and a little scared)!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I got FRENCHIE! Ha, how awesome's that? I'm so happy!

Okay, here's Chapter 18. Please don't kill me?

**Chapter 18**

_The two twelve-year-old's in the airport were drawing a lot of attention to themselves._

_Maybe it was way the looked so different – the tall girl with the light brown hair and the pink skin against the shorter, native American boy with the deep brown eyes – and yet so similar, tears running down the cheeks of both their faces as they clutched each other, both of them trying desperately not to cry, and both of them crying anyway._

_Despite the many assurances, they both knew that this was a long-term separation, and they were taking it badly. People walking past were stopping to look, curiously, before they left, often muttering their empathy._

"_May-maybe you can come a-and visit?" the girl choked out, her eyes red and watery._

"_Mom says it's really expensive," he replied in a quiet voice, trying to stop his tears in an attempt to be 'the man of the situation'._

_The girl was quite for a few moments, before throwing her arms around the boy, who immediately hugged her back tighter. "I don't want to go to England, Em," she confided. "I want to stay here, with you..."_

"_It's not fair," he agreed. "Who am I supposed to copy off now?"_

_She laughed, but it only lasted a second. "What if my dad doesn't like me?" she asked morosely._

_He shrugged. "Why wouldn't he like you?"_

"_He might think I'm too weird."_

"_Anyone who thinks you're too weird isn't worth knowing anyway," the boy replied matter-of-factly, comforting the girl._

"_Katie, hurry up!" the girl's mother called. "You've got one minute!"_

_The girl rolled her eyes, turning back to the boy. "I'm gonna miss you Em," she told him, wiping her eyes. "You're my best friend."_

"_Ditto." He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then closed it, gulping audibly. She pulled him into yet another tight hug, whispered 'Bye' in his ear, and then she was gone._

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**  
Kat's mother had spent the entire journey to the airport chattering on excitedly about how she was going to 'enrol you in a really nice college, like you were always going to do', how they'd 'buy a season ticket at that football ground you liked to go to when you were younger', etcetera, etcetera, et-freaking-cetera. By the time we'd gotten there, my grip on Kat was so tight she could barely breathe.

The deja-vu in the airport was overwhelming, the irony painful.

"Do you realise how easy it would be for me to grab you and your stuff right now and run away?" I asked Kat, leaning my forehead against hers. "Really, the second she turns around I can just-"

"Please stop," Kat whispered. "You're making this out to be much worse than it is." Her hand ran up my back soothingly.

"She's talking _college,_" I reminded her.

"I'm not going to college, Embry. You just gotta wait til my birthday, then I can come home. June 4th. It's not so far away."

"_Twenty_ _six _days away, actually," I retorted, holding her tighter.

"Less than a month."

"It's enough time for her to change your mind."

Kat sighed. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Em. I'm wearing your hoodie, remember? I'll bring it with me when I come back, I promise," she winked. "Just...just count down the days, and I'll be back before you know it." Her lips connected with mine for a second as she reached onto her tiptoes, and then let herself drop.

"Please don't go," I begged.

"I have to, Em! She's my mother, and she's hardly gonna see me again after this."

"What if you don't want to come back though? What if you go and meet someone and forget about me?"

Kat giggled and leaned her head against my chest. My arms shifted around her. "And _why _would I do that? That'd be like, ditching your favourite food for something half as good, at the risk of never having your favourite again."

I frowned, confused. "Are you saying you want to eat me?"

"Yes, Embry. That's exactly what I'm saying." She beamed at me, but I didn't return it.

"Don't go."

Kat frowned at me. "Please don't make this harder for me."

"You're not exactly making it easy for me," I told her. She pulled from my arms and looked up at me, her lips twisted in a half-angry expression.

"You're not the one moving half way across the world, again!" She hissed.

"Well you wouldn't have to if you'd just stay!" I practically yelled.

"So she can get lawyers involved instead? No thanks!"

"By the time they get round to it, you'll already be eighteen anyway!"

"Exactly! It's just one month! Why can't you let me go for just _one month_?" she asked.

"Because I love you," I replied softly.

"I hope you aren't doubting that I love you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No! Of course not."

"So let me go. I _promise _that I'll be back."

Before I could respond, she pulled my head down and pressed her lips to mine. I clutched her close, relishing in the taste of her lips on mine, knowing she'd won the argument.

"I love you," I whispered when she pulled away.

She smiled. "I love you too. See you soon!" She wrapped her arms tightly around me in a brief hug, and then turned to walk towards her impatiently-waiting mother. I watched her go, fighting the desperate urge to either grab her and run, or to cry.

I felt a hand on my arm, and turned to see my mom looking at me sadly.

"Trust her," she said.

"I do," I replied truthfully. "It's her mom I don't trust."

My mom laughed. "She's just lonely. She knows she has to let go soon. Let her have this last chance with her daughter, okay?"

I nodded, staring at the grey wall at the other end of the airport dejectedly. "I could-"

"No."

"I really should-"

"No."

"But she's-"

"No, Embry. Just wait it out."

I frowned at my mom. She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Okay, mom. I promise."

I sighed. _Just twenty six days. Just twenty six days._

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk  
**I pulled the hood of Embry's hoodie up over my head so it hung over my eyes, drew my knees into my chest and leaned back against the seat, breathing deeply.

_You're a complete idiot, _I kept telling myself, trying to get the image of Embry's heartbroken face out of my mind.

My mum said something, but I ignored her, resting my cheek on my knees and facing the other way. I went over the 'argument' in my head, and sniffled loudly. _Damn tear-ducts, always trying to make me cry._

"_Please don't go," _I heard in my head over and over, until eventually it didn't sound like Embry anymore. I blinked rapidly, and then gave up, shoving my face into my knees and letting the tears flow silently.

-

By the time we'd gotten on the second plane, the one that would take us over the Atlantic, my tears had dried up and I was slightly more prepared to talk to my mum. A little.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me," she said, smiling as she fiddled with the head-phones for the movie we weren't watching.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed half-heartedly. The difference in the tones of our voices was astounding. My mum turned and looked at me strangely for a few moments.

I hadn't realised you felt so strongly about Embry," she said, still looking at me. Probably gouging my reaction.

"Knowing someone for a over a decade can do that to a person," I replied.

The next words were spoken loudly – too loudly.

"Have you had sex with him?"

My mouth dropped open, and I begged myself not to blush.

"God, you are so embarrassing. And yes," I added nonchalantly.

She gaped, eyes wide. "You...you _have?_"

"Uh-huh," I nodded, then looked away. There were just a few milli-moments of silence.

"Were you safe?"

"Yes, mum."

"Good. Because you know that-"

"I get it," I said snidely. "But then again, there's no better protection than an entire ocean of separation, is there?"

My mum wrapped a bony arm around my shoulder. "Oh honey, there'll be other boys," she promised.

I shrugged her arm off; it was only reminding me of how much I missed Embry already. "No comparison," I whispered sadly.

"Are you planning on being like this the entire time you're here?" she asked harshly.

I shrugged, and then shoved the headphones over my ears, not at all listening to the blaring noises.

This was going to be the longest twenty six days of my entire life.

**A/N: **I have nothing to say here. You go ahead and say something for me. :

Oh! And, around what date would the end of the school year be in America?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I must have the most efficient reviewers on the entire site. Seriously, almost ALL of you answered my question! So thanks to everyone who did, and especially to _darinmeg_ and _AmberGlow2, _who went the extra mile and looked up the Quileute Tribal School for me! You both rule :)

Here's the first of the Guest POV's that you guys voted for. Don't worry, you'll soon see why it was so important to the story. By the way, great choices.

**Chapter 19**

**It's Seth's Turn to Talk  
**There are some things about being a werewolf that are bad enough to make you want to quit.

Paul's 'conquests' being burned into your mind for all eternity, for example.

See, we still haven't figured out any way of blocking out certain thoughts. It'd be easier: we have enough hormones to deal with without this, well, involuntary _porn._ However, after the first few times, it became easier for us to deal with. He didn't care about the girls, so neither did we. And even though we still had to experience it (a werewolf's memory is unfortunately very, very good), we learned that it was just something we had to put up with.

Imprinting brings a whole horrible new side to the argument.

When Sam and Emily eventually – gag – reached that stage, there was terror for the rest of us. We didn't want Sam to phase. We never, ever, _ever, _wanted to witness that. And then, when he _did _phase, and the rest of us nearly threw ourselves off of the cliffs and onto the rocks in disgust, _he blamed us for it. _

Would someone like to explain that please? We have to experience Sam 'doing the deed' with sweet, innocent Emily, and it's our fault?!

We couldn't look Emily in the eye for days.

Jared and Kim decided to wait until they got married. Then gave up and did it anyway. But this time, we were more prepared. We hid our disgust with humour, teasing Kim mercilessly. After a few hours, we were sure her face was permanently stained red, so we gave up. It had nothing to do with Jared's death threats though, I swear.

With Embry and Kat, it was so understated we didn't even realise it had happened until Paul pointed it out three days later.

_How the hell did you do that? _Jared had asked, referring to the fact that Embry had kept it hidden from us.

_I just thought about other things, _Embry had replied. _It's not that hard._

_That's what she said! _Paul responded, laughing maniacally.

_You make it out like it's not a big deal,_ Jacob pointed out.

_Of course it's a big deal, _Embry had shot back, miffed. _That doesn't mean I'm going to make it more difficult for her to deal with though._

I'd thought back to the day after it had apparently happened, and couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary. There had been no additional PDA (a la Sam and Emily), no insane blushing attacks (Jared and Kim. Well, mostly Kim), nothing.

_Wasn't Kat embarrassed at _all? I'd asked Embry.

_She says that's what she gets for dating a werewolf. Kat doesn't really do embarrassed._

And that was the end of it. The images were still there (I'll tell you now, with a Pack mind like this I'm _never _going to heaven), but there was no more said on the subject.

Completely understated.

When I thought about it though, 'understated' was a term you could apply to Embry and Kat's entire relationship. They were the least annoying of the imprint-couples. Even Quil and Claire were sickening with their bigbrotherlittlesister act. But Embry and Kat were less obvious. They 'fought' all the time, but they never kissed in front of the pack. They told each other "I swear I hate you" constantly, but I'd only once heard them say "I love you" in front of me.

_I swear to God if you don't stop thinking about those two I'm going to attack you, _Paul warned. I barked a laugh and dodged his swiping paw.

Since Kat had left three days ago, Embry had been in turmoil, and it was affecting all of us. He only phased once, after Sam had forced him to, and within a few minutes we couldn't take it any more. The anguish was too much.

_And that's why we gotta do something about it, _Quil said. _We can't just let her stay there. I'm going to go insane if we have to wait for twenty freaking three more days before Embry will stop moping._

_Yeah? And what can we do? _Paul asked.

_You know what? I think I've got an idea._

_-_

"No."

"If it was Emily, you'd-"

"Embry's not going to England, and certainly not alone."

"So someone can go with him!" I protested to Sam.

Sam sat on the couch and rubbed his temples with his index fingers. "Where would we get the money?"

"The pack'll donate some. God knows they're desperate to get her back too."

Sam opened his mouth – probably to say no, again – when Embry, Quil and Jacob walked into the room. Embry's face was still crumpled with worry and pain.

"Sup?" Jacob asked.

"Seth's suggesting we send Embry to England," Sam replied. Embry looked at me, startled, and I grinned back.

"That's a great idea, Seth," Emily said, squeezing into the room past the guys.

"No it's not! The Pack are meant to stay in La Push, unless there's a good reason." He paused, and then looked at my expectant face and carried on. "A good reason involving vampires, not imprints who have already promised to come back."

"What if something really bad happens to her Sam?" Embry asked. It was the first time I'd heard him speak out loud since she left. He rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fists; Jacob said he wasn't sleeping well. Having felt his pain, I didn't blame him.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Her mom could have been lying about her dad leaving," I suggested. It was a theory Embry had mulled over a lot.

"If she gets hurt, I will never forgive myself," Embry added. Sam leaned back, the pressure of being outnumbered five to one clearly showing on his torn face. I sat on the floor, and crossed my legs, preparing for battle. Embry _needed _Kat to come back, and for that reason, so did the rest of us. Quil sat down next to me.

Jacob looked at me and Quil, then back at Embry, and did the same. We formed a half-circle around the couch Sam was sitting on, with room for Embry to join us. He continued to stand.

It was silent for what seemed like forever. In reality, it was actually a couple of hours. Sam would open his mouth to say something, and then we'd open our mouths to respond, and then nothing would be said. It happened over and over, until eventually Emily gave up and called the rest of the pack.

"Sam, you're outnumbered eleven to one," she said pointlessly. He could clearly see whose side everybody was on, if the sea of werewolves preventing him from moving was anything to go by.

"I'm _bored,_" Brady mumbled, shuffling. "Will you just let him go so we can eat?"

"It's for the good of the Pack," Sam said quietly. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. It takes a special kind of moron to sit for three hours in silence because nobody else is on your side.

By this point, Embry had sat in one of the chairs, leaned his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep: his breathing was still ragged, shallow. Geez, the guy can barely _breathe _without Kat and Sam's making us do this 'battle of wills'?

"It's not good for the Pack to have us all distracted by Embry's constant moping," Paul pointed out. "Just send a couple of people over there to kidnap her and bring her back."

"But-"

"Sam!" Paul practically yelled, forcing Embry to open his eyes. "Look at the guy! He's a pathetic mess! Just give it up and let him go!" Paul stood up angrily, shoved his way past the rest of us and left, slamming the door angrily. Emily sighed.

"Sam, please."

And that's it.

Seriously, two words, and Sam breaks.

I wish I had that kind of power over someone.

"Fine. Fine, he can go. But who's going to go with him?"

Everybody looked around at each other. Most people had something holding them here, something stopping them from leaving, even for a little while.

"I will!" I practically yelled. "Let me go!" I scrambled to my feet. "I gotta passport and everything. Please? Embry, can I go?"

Embry looked at me, and – get this – he actually grinned. A full on smile, that reached his eyes and everything. "Sure, Seth. Why not."

"You" Sam pointed at me, "and you?" He looked at Embry. "No. I need someone who won't end up lost at the other side of the world. Jacob?"

Jacob looked at Sam, then Embry, then me. He shrugged. "Well it's not like I've got anything better to do these days."

I grinned, practically bouncing up and down. Embry suddenly looked slightly perkier too, now that he'd been given permission to go - he'd been planning something like this anyway, but no details had been pinned down. You could still see the constant worry in his eyes though.

"Well we're going to need to think this out," Sam continued. "We'll need money, and contact details, and I swear to God if you phase in the middle of London I will tear the heads off of all three of you..." He was threatening, but we could all see the smile on his lips.

The rest of the pack got up and filed into the kitchen, sit-in officially over. I could hear Emily bustling about, trying to handle the food for all of the pack at once.

The room was suddenly silent, but not comfortably so. I waited a few moments for someone to say something, but nothing came.

"So when can we go to England?" I blurted out. Sam rolled his eyes at me.

"When everything is sorted out. Seth, you'll need to ask Sue for permission."

I nodded my head fervently. "Uh-huh!" Then I grinned, because I was sure she'd say yes.

"Geez, I swear Emily puts crack in his food," Jacob remarked.

"Either that or Leah puts in it in his cereal in the morning," Embry replied. Jacob smirked, and I glared at him, but inside I was still smiling like mad.

_Watch out England, here Seth comes!_

**A/N: **Seth's POV is so much fun! How'd you like it? I was going to post this earlier, but fanfiction went down. Urgh.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** My OpenOffice is broken, so I'm doing this on WordPad. I'm a little worried. This also means that I can't open my beta document, and that's pissing me off. So so much. And I know this has been two weeks (and a bit), but I've had stuff and other things and I haven't been able to concentrate on this at all. Anyway, it's here now, so yay!

**Chapter 20**

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk**

I sighed deeply, pulled the huge hood over my head and headed downstairs. I passed a mirror and winced: it was obvious how little sleep I'd been getting.

"Honey, you're wearing that horrible thing again!" My mum scolded when I reached the living room.

"I'm cold," I replied simply, throwing myself on the chair so that I was sprawled across all of the sides.

"You can't possibly be," she said, shocked. "The heating's been on all night, I haven't opened a window or door in hours..."

I couldn't very well tell my mother that the heat I was searching for only came with having a werewolf boyfriend who wasn't a billion miles away, so I just shrugged.

Since I'd left La Push a week ago, I'd tried really hard to be a perfectly pleasant child to my lonely mum, but God, I missed that big idiot so much. Clearly, imprint was two-sided, and I was another victim of it's main side-effect:

Warning! Exposure _will _cause addiction.

It was obvious that Embry and I would not be a couple that would enjoy separate vacations.

My mum didn't understand. She said she "knows that you two shared a very strong bond in childhood", but that "it's not healthy to be this attached to one person". It also isn't very healthy to be dragged away from said person, but I didn't say that out loud. See how I'm trying here?

My mum (and formerly my dad)'s house is not far from the Lake District in Northern England. My aunt lives an hour's drive away, but there was no way I could get there - I'd left England before I could even get a Learner's Permit, never mind actually learn how to drive.

"What do you want to do today?" my mum asked eagerly.

"I'm assuming that going back to bed is not an option?"

She glowered at me. "How about we go shopping? Get you some new clothes. Maybe a jacket that fits you?"

"It's a hoodie, mum. See the hood? And I like this one."

She looked ready to break down and cry, so I tried a different tactic.

"I _could _use some new jeans though. And a great pair of shoes."

My mum's grin nearly split her face in two as she jumped up, pulled me up too and grabbed me in a hug, peppering kisses on my face.

"Ew, unwanted physical contact, mum!"

She pulled away, rolling her eyes. "You might want to go make yourself presentable before we go."

"Are you calling me ugly?" I replied, mock-pouting.

"Just go," she said, shaking her head. I grinned and turned on my heel. I was just at the door when she said "You don't want to scare away any potential-"

"There's no potential anything anymore," I cut in, smiling weakly.

"But why?" She asked defeatedly.

"There's just him. Nobody else gets a second glance." I sighed, the tug pulling harder, more painfully, ripping at me. "I'll be back down in a bit."

-

"Well that was a success, don't you think?" Her face was hopeful, desperate for approval.

"Oh, definitely. It was fun." It distracted me for a few hours. "Thank you for the clothes." How about some freedom now?

I knew exactly why my mum was being overbearingly clingy: in America I was still a minor. In England, there was nothing legally stopping me from moving out. I was pretty sure that that terrified her.

"You're welcome, hun." She smiled at me proudly, like she was so happy that I was co-operating. I smiled back as best I could, dumping my bags by the stairs.

"I have something else for you too," she added.

"Oh, cool. What is it?" I asked, not wanting to get too excited.

"Concert tickets."

I raised an eyebrow. "_What _concert?"

There was a pause. "Amanda Palmer," my mum grinned.

My mouth dropped open, and a weird screeching sound came out. "Oh my Godddd! No way!"

"Yes way," she replied, smiling wider.

I jumped up, wrapping my arms around my mum. "Thank you so much!" I practically yelled in her ear.

"You're welcome. The concert isn't for a while, but I wanted to make sure I got them before they ran out like last time, so-"

"Wait, what?" I asked, moving back to look at her.

"Remember last time you wanted to order tickets to see Amanda Palmer, and they ran out the day before? I wanted to-"

"No, mum, I got that bit. How long is 'a while'?" My eyes narrowed a little.

"A few months. I know, I know, I shouldn't have gotten you all excited when the concert isn't until September, but-"

"September?!" I butted in, again.

"Well yes, but honey, you love Amanda Palmer! And you-"

"Why are you making plans for me for _September_?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to, it's just I know how much-"

"You're trying to bribe me!" I shouted back at her, watching her face go from confused to full on shocked in less than a second. "You're trying to bribe me into staying here for longer!"

"No I'm not!"

I stepped back again, folded my arms across my chest and glared. "Yes, you are. You can't handle that I've grown up and that I have my own life, and you want to keep it away from me for as long as you possibly can." I took a deep breath, and silently dared her to argue with me.

"I-"

"You're a manipulative old cow, and you always have been."

That was the breaking point. At that moment, it was gone. This horrible façade we'd been putting up for the past week had fallen.

I sat back on the chair, watching as tears streamed down my mum's cheeks. I felt guilty, but it was overriden by my anger.

"All my life," I whispered, "I was just dragged around by you, doing what you wanted to do, fitting in with _your _life. It was never about me, was it?"

My mum had never looked older than she did right then, as she almost staggered to the sofa, shaking and crying.

"If you're so against me being in La Push, being _with _someone from La Push, why did you bring me up there in the first place?" My voice was quiet and calm.

"I-" She gulped audibly, and tried again. "I wanted to go somewhere that would remind me of home, but where none of the people would...would remind me of..."

"Dad?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest. She nodded. It became silent again, for a few moments.

"I didn't mean that...you know, about Embry, Katie," she whispered back. "I was just shocked. I never...never thought that it would be like that." She wiped tears from her face, and I just looked away. I hadn't forgiven her for what she'd implied that day.

I hadn't forgiven myself for agreeing to _leave._

"Well it is," I replied shortly.

"I see that now," my mum said, staring at me. "I'm going out for a few hours. We'll talk about this when I get back."

She stood up, not waiting for a response, and left quickly. I sighed, closing my eyes.

Why had I ever agreed to leave? Why would I want to?

I thought of Embry, and my heart tugged again. What was he doing right now? Did he miss me as much as I missed him?

_I'll bet he's really mad at you, _I told myself. _He begged you not to go, and you didn't listen to him. Why would he want anything to do with you now?_

This was quite possibly the biggest mistake I had ever made.

I needed to get back to La Push. Soon.

**A/N:** Sorry for any spelling mistakes, this thing doesn't have spellcheck! Pfft, how bad is that? I tried to check as much as I could, but I was more focused on getting it done than anything. And I know it's short. Basically, Kat's thoughts are going round in circles, and it would be very boring if I carried on. Will try and update REALLY soon.

**How was your guys' Halloween/All Hallow's Eve? How did you celebrate? You know I'm a sucker for fun anecdotes!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Apparently, REALLY soon actually translates as "a fortnight from now" in my mind. Sorry. OpenOffice still jacking up.

**Chapter 21**

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

By the time we arrived in London (1 week, 4 days, 16 hours and 24 minutes after Kat had left), I was about ready to kill Seth. I'd spent most of the journey fantasizing about the ways I could do it, that's for sure. For example:

"Can you imagine me imprinting on some hot British chick? I think I'd die from happiness. Okay, new goal: Imprint while we're in England."

"I totally don't get the whole you and Kat thing, Embry. You fight like cat and dog! Wait! She's Kat, and you're a dog! Hahahahahahaha."

"I beliiiieve I can fly! I beliiiieve I can touch the sky! Hey, d'you reckon we're the first wolves to ever go on an aeroplane? Jake, we should ask your dad when we get back. When are we going back, anyway?"

Now, I'm mostly a non-violent person. Really, I am. But my God, after several long hours of _that_, even a freaking monk would be thinking murderous thoughts.

"Seth! One more word out of you and I swear I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Seth looked at me, and grinned a little. "Yes boss. I mean, uh, ...." He frowned in concentration.

"Don't have a haemorrhage, Sethy-boo," Jacob put in, smirking at Seth's expression.

Seth bared his teeth, and Jacob raised an eyebrow. I waved my hand between them.

"Guys, stop it. I gotta call Carol. Go be useful and collect our stuff."

I turned away from them both, pulled the cell-phone out of my pocket and clumsily jabbed the numbers in.

"Embry! Hello! I was expecting your call," I heard almost immediately. My eyes widened in shock.

"How- How did you...?"

I heard a laugh on the other end. "Caller ID."

I blushed in embarrassment, glad that Seth and Jacob couldn't hear. "Yeah...I knew that."

There was another laugh. "I'm sorry Embry, it's gonna be another couple of hours until I get down to London. 3 at the earliest. Why don't you guys find something to do for a while? I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks for this, by the way."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're practically family, dear. Bye!" There was a click, and then nothing. I shoved the cell-phone back in my pocket and turned to see the others waiting for me, bags in hand.

"What do you guys say to a bit of sightseeing?"

-

"This is my favourite place in the entire world," Seth stated randomly, staring down from the wall we were sat on to the busy street below.

"It's not mine," Jacob replied, picking up another handful of fries, or, uh 'chips'. "We've been here less than two hours and I want to go home. It's no different from anywhere else. Plus, the sights are really boring."

"Dude, are you _blind_?"

Jake looked at Seth. "I wasn't last time I checked."

"Have you _seen _all the girls?" Seth practically shouted back, pointing across the road to the pavement at the other side, which was filled with people shoving past each other, trying to get to wherever they were going.

"There are girls just like that in Seattle, Seth."

"You're missing the point, Jake!"

"Oh, there's a point is there? It's not just you and your abnormally high hormone levels-"

I rolled my eyes as the argument got more heated. "Guys!" They both turned to face me. "Remember Sam's warning?"

Jacob laughed. "I'd like to see Sam try and fulfil that threat." He puffed out his chest and grinned. Seth punched him in the arm, and Jake lost his balance, toppling forwards off the wall. There was a scream from someone below.

I burst into laughter, jumping from the wall and landing next to Jake, who was pulling himself off the floor. "Graceful," I told him, grinning.

"I was helping Seth impress those girls over there," he replied curtly, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause you're just that nice a person, are you?"

"Look who's talking!"

"I never claimed to be a very nice person, Jake," I retorted.

"What's with the rescue mission then?"

I smirked. "Totally selfish reasons. And besides, imprints are special cases."

Seth jumped from the wall, butting into the conversation. "Speaking of imprints, how am I ever gonna get my hot British girl if we just stand here like dodgy street dealers?"

"You're the only dodgy-looking one here, Sethy," Jacob laughed, pushing Seth into a group of people walking past.

"Watch it, idiot!" Seth yelled at Jake, narrowly avoiding a cyclist.

"Oh. My. God." I turned to see two girls, about 16 years old, standing with their mouths open, staring at Jake and Seth. Neither of them could hold a candle to Kat. The thought made my stomach drop, as I realised how we were wasting time in London when I was supposed to be getting my soulmate back. I raised an eyebrow at Jacob, who shrugged. "Are you guys from America?" one of them asked.

"Uh...yeah," Jacob replied, confused.

"I _love_ American accents," the other one said, batting her eyelashes at Seth, who grinned back, crossing his arms in what I'm sure he thought was a cool gesture.

"Well, you're in luck then, 'cause-"

"Actually," I butted in, causing the girls and Seth to stare at me, "We gotta go. Right, Jake?"

"Right," he smirked, grabbing Seth. "C'mon Sethy-boo, we got people to save."

Seth glared at the use of his 'nickname', trying to pull Jacob off him.

"Maybe we'll see you later?" the first girl asked.

"Doubtful. Bye." Jacob and I turned, dragging Seth away from the girls and in the direction of the airport. Seth struggled against us, pulling and tugging at our arms.

"I'm starting to think we should just leave Mr. Sleaze here, and come pick him up when we're done," I suggested.

"Are you kidding? He'd get himself killed by some jealous boyfriend with a gun."

"Well it'd be one less problem for us then."

I grinned at Jacob, and we both dropped Seth from our grasps simultaneously. He stumbled, and looked at us in shock.

"You guys aren't actually gonna leave me, are you? ...Whatever, I don't need you anyway."

Jacob shrugged. "Okay then, it's settled. See you in a few days, Sethy."

We walked on for a few seconds, counting silently. 3, 2, 1: "Hey, c'mon guys! Wait for me!"

-

"I'm sorry about the lack of room around here," Carol said apologetically, gesturing around at the house. "I never thought I'd need to fit three boys as big as you in this place."

"That's okay Mrs-"

"It's Carol," she interjected. "Please. You make me feel so old."

Kat's aunt _wasn't_ all that old, we'd discovered. She was probably the same age as my mom, give or take a couple of years. She had really long hair that was a similar colour to Kat's, and wore strange, brightly coloured clothing. She was nothing like I had imagined from the couple of phone conversations we'd shared while planning this 'rescue mission'.

"Right, sorry."

"Okay, you boys make yourself comfortable. I'm going to go order a pizza...or four." She winked as she left the room, leaving Seth, Jacob and I alone in her living room.

My knee jiggled nervously as I thought about how close we were to getting Kat back. I couldn't wait to see her again, have her back in my arms...back in La Push. The longer I spent away from my home-town the more uncomfortable I was, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt from being away from Kat.

A couple of minutes later Carol came back, and smiled widely as she sat down opposite us. It struck me once again how similar-looking her and Kat were. "Pizza's are on their way. And now, we begin the real stuff. I'm assuming you don't want to wait long before we put 'the plan' into action, huh Embry?"

I smiled back, shrugging. "I'll just feel better when she's...here, you know?"

Carol nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm thinking the best time is tomorrow morning. That'll give you some time to rest and prepare. Is that okay?"

"So what are we gonna do, just charge in there, grab her, and run?" Seth asked.

"Actually Seth," Carol said, smirking, "the plan we came up with is a little more stealthy than that..."

**A/N: **Dedicated to Ray, cause he's finally 16!

This week I'm gonna be very busy (I'm off to watch Footloose being performed, plus I have lots of Grease rehearsals, and coursework to finish), but I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter so hopefully I will find time to do it!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Check out "Coming Back" by Gotye. It's quite perfect for the past couple of chapters, actually. Be sure to tell me what you think.

**Chapter 22**

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk  
**"I think we should wear all-black clothing."

"No."

"War-paint?"

"No."

"Can I at _least _make a theme tune?"

"...As long as you don't sing it out loud."

"You guys suck the fun out of everything."

Even Seth couldn't annoy me that morning. I was practically jumping off the walls at the thought of finally seeing Kat again.

"As happy as I am for you, that annoying taptaptap you're doing with your foot, and that pen, _and_ your fingers, has got to stop."

I grinned at Jacob. "Sorry."

He laughed in response. "No, you're not."

I shrugged in agreement and looked over at Seth, who was still pouting from our lack of enthusiasm for his ideas. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"Okay!" I heard a clap and looked over the couch to where Kat's aunt was stood, hands clasped and with a tight smile on her smile. "Are you boys ready?"

We nodded in sync. "How do you know Kat's mom is definitely going to be out of the house?"

"She's avoiding me," Carol replied, her features twisting into a bitter smile. "Like the plague actually. I called to tell her I was coming round to see her. She'll have left the house the second I put the phone down. Assuming she wasn't leaving _while_ on the phone, just to make sure she wouldn't have to see me." She paused, glaring thoughtfully at the wall. "Nothing would surprise me with that woman."

"But she's your sister," Seth said quietly.

"I know. How unfortunate am I? Still, Katie has it worse. Worst parents you could ever imagine having, if you ask me." Another pause. "Okay, shall we go?"

We traipsed out to the car with Carol. She spent the entire car ride fussing over our appearances, our hair styles, etc. I'd quickly learned that Carol was extremely maternal. Having no kids of her own, Jacob, Seth and I were her new charges, and she was clearly enjoying it.

I stared out of the window, watching the trees fly by and noting how similar everything looked to La Push.

"Pretty, isn't it? The landscape, I mean."

I nodded, and Carol smiled warmly at me and began making lots of little comments about the area she'd grown up in. After a while she offhandedly said: "I suppose it might interest you that we're here."

_That _caught my attention.

"We're here?"

She nodded. "The house is just a bit farther up the road. I'm going to park here, and you boys can go rescue the damsel in distress."

"I'm not sure Kat will appreciate the damsel comment," I laughed, my heart jumping erratically at the thought of knowing she was so close.

No, I don't suppose she will. Now, shoo. Go on, you know what to do."

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk  
**I curled up in the chair I was sat in and glanced around the room. I'd never liked this room much: it was impersonal. Like a showroom, one of those fake ones they use on adverts, which no pictures or clutter anywhere.

One foot on the floor, I began to rotate the chair, spinning it in constant circles. I closed my eyes and leaned back, enjoying the dizzying fleeing I was experiencing. I pushed on the floor with my foot, turning it faster and faster until – Ouch. Somebody had stuck their foot in the way.

"Still haven't grown up, I see."

"Still haven't grown hair, I see," I retorted, smiling innocently at the balding man stood in front of me, who grinned back. "Mum's in the kitchen."

"And you've been relegated to the living room?" His wife asked.

"Of my own accord. You guys' bore the crap out of me."

They chuckled as they made their way into the kitchen, the fourth couple already to do so.

A minute later, my mum emerged.

"You know, mum, this little early morning party you've got going on doesn't do much for your 'I'm so lonely without you' claim." Which made me feel much less guilty about what I was planning to do.

"Mmm. Anyway, we're going out. Be good, don't leave the house without ringing me, etcetera. Be back later!"

I blinked at her. "Why are you going out?"

"Your aunt Carol said she'd pop over. This way, I don't have to see her."

I didn't answer, watching silently as my mum and her friends – some of whom I recognised, others that were strangers – filed out of the house, laughing and talking loudly. A couple of them waved, and then they were gone.

The second the door closed, I flew from the chair, taking the stairs two at a time. My bedroom door opened with ease, and I sprung straight to the other side of the room, banging open the wardrobe doors.

For the past five days I had been filling my suitcases with various things, hoping my mum wouldn't notice. I dragged them out of the wardrobe, snapping open the clasps.

"_Yes_," I whispered when it was confirmed that she hadn't realised. I jumped over one and reached into the wardrobe, pulling down all the clothes I had left to avoid suspicion, dumping them in the suitcases. Then I reached into the pocket of the second one, pulling out my credit card, train tickets to London and plane tickets to America. I smiled to myself as I tucked them into my purse.

_I'm gonna be back with Embry, I'm gonna be back with Embry_, I sung in my mind happily.

I picked up both the suitcases, and immediately dropped one. "Screw that," I said to myself. "The last thing I need is to break my leg falling down the stairs trying to carry both."

Too excited to care that I was talking to myself, I carried one suitcase down the stairs carefully, dumping it at the bottom and rushing back up for the other.

I ran back into the room, grabbed at the suitcase and then stood up-

And screamed.

I clutched my chest, gasping audibly. Then I stared across the room towards the open window, glaring.

"Frickin' hell Embry, you nearly gave me a..._Embry_?!"

"I missed you," he whispered, staring back at me.

And then I was off the floor, and my arms were around Embry's neck, my legs around his waist, and he was holding me so tightly I couldn't breathe...but I didn't care.

I pressed my lips to his, and he immediately kissed me back, tangling a hand in my hair. He was just easing my mouth open when I burst out laughing.

Embry pulled back, sighing. "You know, it's not very reassuring when you kiss a girl and she starts laughing."

I smiled at him, pressing my forehead to his. "Sorry, it's just...God, Em, we're so over-dramatic! We've only been apart for twelve days."

"In our defence, they were very long days."

I grinned back in agreement, before kissing him again, pressing myself as close to him as I could.

It was only a few (blissful) moments before I heard a voice yell: "Before you jump each other, please remember that Seth and I are still under the window and young Seth is very impressionable."

"It's true, I am!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Now _there's _a way to kill a mood." I unwrapped my legs from Embry's waist and jumped the foot or so to the floor. Embry released his arms, only to brush a burning hand across my cheek, his fingers gently caressing my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned against his hand.

"Ready to go?"

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me tenderly. I smiled in response.

"Definitely."

**A/N: **Yay for reunions! Next chapter is nice, fun, Kat/Embry/Jacob/Seth fluff. OR IS IT?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I'd like to thank you all again for the AMAZING response you've given me for this story. Really, you have no idea how much I appreciate every single review, even if I don't have the time to reply to all of them.

I also noticed the vast amount of people who love Seth's characterisation in this story. I'd like to (if you haven't already heard of this story) point you in the direction of _Well, This Sucks: Life According to Seth_ by Krum Cake, which is easily the most hilarious story I've ever read. Ever. I loosely based his character around her version.

**Chapter 23**

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk  
**I was hot.

Boiling actually.

I groaned as I cracked an eye open, but I couldn't help but smile as I saw Embry lying on his stomach next to me, face down in the pillow and with one large arm draped over my waist.

"Oi," I whispered, shoving his head half-heartedly. "I need to get up." Getting no response, I shoved his head again.

There was no movement. I sighed, and began to shuffle my body away from his, until suddenly, I fell.

I felt myself hit the floor with a bang, and winced. I'd forgotten I was on a sofa.

"Are you okay?!" Embry whispered, looking over the side of the sofa at me with wide eyes.

I glared at him. "Oh, so _now _you wake up?"

Embry looked at me sheepishly. "Uh...You were in danger?"

"Heatstroke is also dangerous, I've heard."

"Come back here, O' Dramatic One, before you wake up the entire house."

I rolled my eyes as I picked myself up and threw myself back onto the couch, defeating the point of everything I'd just done in the first place. Embry wound an arm around me again, kissing my forehead.

"I'm very almost eighteen, you know," he told me.

"I _do _know. You've told me that first thing in the morning for the past 3 days. I wish I had the chance to go get you a present though."

"I don't need one, I have you back," Embry whispered.

I crinkled my nose. "That was so lame I gagged a little."

"Believe me, same here."

"Morning Jake," I greeted the voice at the other side of Aunt Carol's living room.

"Morning Kat, morning loser."

"You have a gift for terrible timing, Jacob," Embry groaned.

"Considering I just distracted your girlfriend from quite possibly the cheesiest comment ever made, ever, I would have to disagree."

"Early morning bickering? Really? How old are you guys, seven?"

I smiled, climbing up from the sofa to walk towards the stairs, where my Aunt stood, arms wide open. I hugged her tightly. "Good morning."

"You too. Who wants what for breakfast?"

Embry and Jacob mumbled unintelligible answers and got up, shuffling into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"Did someone mention food?" I heard from the other side of the couch. I laughed.

"Yeah, we're just about to make breakfast."

"Score!" Seth yelled, jumping up and running after the others.

"...Wow."

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't have an off switch, unfortunately."

My Aunt laughed. "He's a lovely boy though. They all are."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just mean...they care about you a lot, Katie."

I nodded. "I know."

"I don't think I'm very worried about letting you go back anymore."

I looked at my Aunt, who was smiling tenderly at me. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I was never comfortable with having you so far away. I worry, you know. But...he loves you. Embry, I mean. He really loves you."

"Only you two could have a conversation this deep this early in the morning," I heard Embry say as he re-entered the room.

"Eavesdropping?" I asked, smiling at him.

"A little. You guys want breakfast? I'll make it today, but I totally want to not do anything for my birthday." He looked at me pointedly.

I mock-sighed. "Oh, fine. As you wish, almost-Birthday Boy."

Embry laughed, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen. I looked back at my aunt, who winked. I rolled my eyes in response.

I'd just decided what I was going to do for Embry's birthday.

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk  
**I was forcefully woken that morning.

When I say that, I mean that it's impossible to sleep when your imprint is sat on your chest 'whispering' "Wake up, it's your biiiiirthday!" at you.

I greeted Kat's grinning face with a sleepy smile. "Whut?"

Kat leaned down, pressed her lips against mine, and then pulled away immediately. "Get up."

"Now?"

She nodded. "We have stuff to do. Get up, get dressed. We're going out."

"What about-"

"Aunt Carol's taken them shopping."

I smiled at Kat. "Can't we just-"

"Nope," she grinned back. "This is better."

"What is this, like a weird sort of present?"

"I guess you could say that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you got me, I'm curious. I'll be 10 minutes."

-

"Have you found a way to take us back to La Push without actually getting on a plane?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. The differences between the forest in front of me and the place where I'd grown up were non-existent.

"Hmm, no...but this is close enough. Come on."

Kat's hand slipped into mine and she pulled me forward into the trees, where we were immediately closed in darkness.

"Are you going to have your wicked way with me while I'm in this place I know nothing of? Because I already said, we didn't need to drive for like an hour for that."

Kat laughed. "I'm taking you far enough in that nobody will see."

I smirked. "See what exactly?"

"The big supernatural wolf-thing that you become."

The smile dropped off my face to be replaced by a confused frown. "Uh...why?"

"Two reasons. One being that I kinda want to know if your freaky pack-mind stretches over a continent."

She led me over towards a sliver of light in the trees, gracefully climbing over logs and roots until we reached a break in the trees, wide enough for light to pour in.

"The second being?"

Kat stared at me. "I want to love the wolf as much as I love you."

"One and the same, Kat," I replied, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"That's why I want to try. Now go," she motioned behind me with her arms. "Go be wolf man!"

I looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Kat nodded. "Please?"

I sighed, and then nodded my head in agreement. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, and then strode into the trees, quickly stripped, and phased.

As I felt my whole body morph, I realised exactly how nervous I was. Time seemed to stop as I stepped out into the break between the trees again, to see Kat sitting on the ground, staring straight at me.

Choosing my steps carefully, I walked slowly over to her, then lay down so as not to overwhelm her with my height.

I watched as Kat reached a shaking hand out to me, then pulled it away inches from my head. She frowned, still staring into my eyes. She swore under her breath.

I stayed completely motionless, gradually getting more worried with Kat's nervousness, until she suddenly changed her position, kneeling in front of me.

She sighed, and then smiled. "Hey." She paused. "Do you hear anything from the pack?"

Tearing my gaze from Kat, I stared at the floor and concentrated on the pack-mind. Although I felt a strange tug, there was no noise. Nothing. It was how I imagined it would feel to be a lone wolf. It was unnerving. I concentrated harder, but couldn't feel anything at all. It wasn't like if you were on patrol by yourself – you could still feel the connections even if somebody wasn't in wolf-form - it was more like the connections were stretched too far to actually send any thoughts. It was the strangest feeling I'd ever experienced.

My eyes locked on Kat's again, and she seemed to understand. "Nod once for yes."

I kept still. She raised her eyebrows. "Nothing? Really?"

I nodded my head.

"Weird." Kat paused. "I feel kinda stupid, talking to an animal. ...But not scared." She smiled at me. "No, I'm not scared. Much. Though I didn't think I would be. Uhm...would it be weird if I stroked your fur?" she asked.

I couldn't stop the rumbling laugh/bark that escaped. Kat looked startled, but quickly got over it. "I'll take that as a yes."

Before I knew it, Kat's hand was behind my ear, stroking the fur there softly. I could still feel her trembling the tiniest bit, so I didn't move. Eventually, the shaking stopped and she changed position again, moving to the side of me and stroking the fur on my neck.

I couldn't feel anything but joy as her head rested against me. I sighed in contentment, and she felt it.

"Embry, are you okay?"

I nodded my head, unable to reply. I was better than okay. This was perfect.

**A/N: **Dedicated to Becky, for her 16th birthday. Hopefully this'll be the 1k hitter, which would be so much better than the sheet music and the book. I think so, anyway.


	24. AN: I love you guys!

After a couple of weeks in which I cried quite a lot, stayed up really late worrying and basically made myself very ill, I didn't really feel like writing. I felt horrible for NOT writing, but I just couldn't do it. Do not fear though, I'm good now, and I'm working on it. Promise!

ANYWAY, THE GOOD NEWS:

1. I reached 1000 reviews! You guys rule SO much, I absolutely adore you. If I had the money and resources to visit each of you separately, I totally would.

2. I got nominated in the Twilight Awards! I actually felt weak when I read the notice, so thank you so much to the person/people who nominated my story!

My categories are:

Best Werewolf Portrayal

Best WIP

Best Comedy

Geez, I'm not even thinking that much about winning, I just can't believe it's gotten to the point where IAMOS is nominated for an award!

I'm sorry for the Authors Note (which I'm not deleting simply because I never thought I'd get EITHER of these awesome things and I want to keep any evidence I have), but I hope you will vote for me when the time comes.

**YOU GUYS RULE.**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. I suck.

Anyway, thanks to Becky for the word prompts that moved this chapter along immensely.

**Chapter 24**

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk  
**

Bang. Bang bang bang.

Bang bang.

I was pretty sure that I was dreaming the constant noise, but I crawled out from my space between Embry and the back of the sofa to check anyway.

"Someone's at the door," I was informed immediately. I turned to stare at Jacob, seated comfortably in a chair at the other side of the room.

"And you're still sat there because...?"

"I think it would be weird for me to answer the door when I barely even know your Aunt...who went shopping about ten minutes ago, by the way."

"What if it's someone here to kidnap me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Then we'll agree on a secret word, and if it is, you can yell it and I'll come save you." He lifted his leg up to rest his ankle on the other knee, and entwined his fingers together. The look he was giving me was extremely condescending.

Bang bang bang.

"You really should get that, you know."

I sighed and climbed over Embry, glaring at Jake as I stepped round the couch and over Seth's sleeping body.

"If someone really _is _here to kidnap me, you'll be sorry."

Bang bang.

"Seriously, _go._"

"Yeah, I'm going, I'm going."

I wandered grumpily down the hall and tore open the door, glare pre-fixed to my face.

"Oh my gosh, finally!" The blonde girl stepped forward, beaming. She was taller than me, and her face was hidden behind black thick-framed glasses. "Bad time? Oh, like I care. How could you not tell me that you're back?! Here I am, bored out of my mind, assuming you're still in Lapel or whatever it's called, and you're here! Weird that you're not at your house considering it was your mum that called me, but okay, I made the extra journey just for you.

"Why aren't you dressed?! We have tons to do! I have an exam tomorrow that I'm not revising for, and I really need distracting. Get you, by the way, skipping college for an entire year! My dad'd kill me. Oh crap, I'm sorry. I forgot what happened, you know, with....well, you know. You were there. It was all anyone could talk about for _hours _the day it was in the paper. ...Seriously, why aren't you dressed?!"

I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

"Uh...Hi, Hannah."

"Geez you're weird today. Can I come in? Oh, we should go to Manchester! I haven't been shopping in _so _long."

I continued to stare at Hannah, who seemed oblivious. Her eyes darted wildly around the hall.

"Kat, who the hell are you talking to?" I heard Jake say from behind me, and Hannah's eyes widened as she looked him up and down. I turned to lean against the wall at the side so that I could see them both.

"Hannah, this is Jacob. Jake, this is Hannah, one of my few friends from high school."

"Nice to meet you." Jake stuck a dark hand out, and Hannah stared at it for a second before raising both eyebrows.

"You that Lapel guy that Kat used to talk about all the time?"

"Lapell?"

"She means La Push," I interrupted. "And no, he's not."

"Well then who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kat's bodyguard," Jacob replied with a completely straight face. I stifled a giggle and watched Hannah's eyebrow rise higher.

"Oh, okay!" She removed her coat and held it out. "Could you look after this while we get ready? We're going shopping!"

"Funny, I don't remember agreeing to that," I interrupted again.

"Sure you did! ...Are you okay?"

"Well, actually-"

"Okay, good. I was totally worried for a second there. ...I'm starting you think you don't _want _to get dressed. Hurry up!"

I blinked, exchanging a quick glance with Jacob, before stalking past him straight into the living room. "Too much Hannah, _way _too early," I muttered.

"Uh, come in, I guess..."

"Thanks, I-"

"Hi! I'm Seth!"

I groaned as Seth appeared, like a puppy desperate for attention. He stared wide-eyed at Hannah for a few seconds, before cursing. It was obvious what he was trying to do, to all but Hannah.

"I have _the _worst luck."

Hannah glanced from Seth to me, and back. "Uh...what?"

"Oh, yeah...nice to meet you and whatever...I'm going back to sleep." He shuffled back into the living room, and there was a loud noise as he fell back onto the sofa.

Jacob snorted and shook his head. "Typical."

"I know. What does he think, he'll find her here and she'll follow him to La Push?"

"That boy has problems."

Hannah sighed, and waved her hand between me and Jake. "Feel free to include me in your conversation."

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to-"

"That's fine. So, hiding any more giant boys back there?" she asked, craning her neck to see into the living room.

"Well-" I began, before Hannah interrupted again.

"Actually, I don't care. Get yourself upstairs and dressed, Missy! Go. Go!"

I caught Jacob's eye above her head, and stifled a laugh as he mouthed 'Is she on drugs?' to me. I shrugged and turned to go upstairs. "Oh, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favour and wake up the Sleeping Beauty? By any means necessary."

Jacob smirked, an evil look that really would be terrifying if you didn't know him. "Aye aye, Cap'n."

I rolled my eyes and motioned for Hannah to follow me upstairs. I threw open to door to the room we were using to store all our luggage, began shuffling through the bags to find something to wear, and picked the first outfit I saw.

After a length of silence, I began to get worried, and turned to see Hannah staring at the room, eyebrows raised.

"...What?"

"_This _is your room?"

I frowned, confused. "Uh, kinda. Why?"

"It's empty! There are just suitcases everywhere, and that's it! Where are the pictures, the posters, the ornaments?"

"Back in La Push?" I asked, yanking my faded yellow shirt on.

It was Hannah's turn to look confused. "Why?"

"I didn't see the point in carting all my stuff back here just to cart it all back."

"...Cart it all back?"

"Okay, I'm really confused now," I admitted.

Hannah shrugged. "Yeah, me too."

"Let's start over," I suggested. "This is not my room, this is the room we're using to keep our stuff in until we go back to La Push next week."

And that's when Hannah screamed.

"What the _hell, _Hannah?!" I yelled in fear, as Hannah continued to scream, her eyes focused on me.

Just as she stopped, the door burst open to reveal a shirtless Embry, wearing a matching wide-eyed expression. I held a hand against my heart and leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"If you don't mind, I'll just die quietly from shock now."

"Who are you and why were you screaming?" Embry asked, entering the room warily.

"You're _going back_?" Hannah asked me, ignoring Embry completely. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Well yeah! What is there for me here?"

"Me?" she asked in a tiny voice, anger evaporated. Sighing, I silently got up and wrapped my arms around one of the only friends I ever made while I was in England. It was silent for about ten minutes as we just stood there, until Hannah suddenly asked "Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Who the frick is that guy?"

I laughed as Embry said sarcastically: "Oh, so I'm not invisible then?"

"No Em, no you're not."

Realisation dawned on Hannah's face immediately. "That's him?" I nodded as confirmation. "You have an interesting choice in friends, I'll give you that."

"Friends?"

"She doesn't know," I replied to Embry's question. "Actually Hannah, Embry's my, uh...boyfriend," I finished quietly, smiling as Embry.

Hannah looked from me, to Embry, to me again. "...Ew."

"Excuse me?" Embry asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it's nothing personal," I explained. "Hannah's like that about all boys."

She nodded in agreement. "It's true. So, there's really no changing your mind? You're definitely leaving?"

I shook my head in regret. "Sorry."

She shrugged. "That's fine, I guess. I just...I...I'm gonna go."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Come back and see me sometime?"

I smiled. "Promise."

Hannah lifted her bag and pulled it over her head and turned to leave, before turning back. "Don't screw up," she addressed Embry. "I mean it."

"Believe me, I wont."

"I'll have to take your word for it." She was halfway down the hall when she yelled back "Kat, stop crying!"

"I'm not!" I yelled back. "It's those damn gerbera daisies Aunt Carol buys, they're making my eyes water!"

I heard a laugh of disbelief, and then the door slammed, and she was gone. I could faintly hear the television downstairs, and Jacob and Seth arguing. I continued to stare at the door, my eyes welling up. I felt Embry's arms wrap around me from behind, and his cheek rest on the top of my head.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"That was hard."

"I know. I know." His hand rubbed my arm comfortingly as the tears started slowly falling down my face.

"When are we going home? I just want to go home."

"Get packed and we'll go tomorrow."

I sniffled, turned round and pressed my face against his chest.

"I'd like that."

I could feel Embry's smile in his answer. "Yeah, me too."

**A/N: **So there you go. I think there's maybe 3 chapters left until this is done, so I'm a little sad :(

The nominations are closed for The Twilight Awards, so I'll put up an Author's Note the second voting starts. If you go to fanfiction[dot]net/~thetwilightawards, there's a line to their website there. Remember to read the rules, as without a key phrase in your voting form, your vote wont count!

Much loves and apologises,

Clyde x

PS. Dedicated to Hannah, who finally got her character in. I hope she's not too weird ;)


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**It's Embry's Turn to Talk**

I looked around the vast area of the airport with a mixture of feelings: on the one hand, I had Kat, and I was going home.

On the other, I was so damn sick of airports. It felt as though all I'd done for the past few months was hang around them, and every time I had entered one my life has changed pretty dramatically.

For instance, I'd never forget the day I imprinted on Kat right there in the middle of the Port Angeles airport. Or five years ago, when I lost my best friend. And I'd _definitely _never forget the day I was stupid enough to let her go.

The way I'd nearly cried as I watched her leave.

The way she'd said:

"Embry?"

What? No, the way she'd said:

"Embry!"

I blinked, and was transported back to the present, to see Kat waving her hand wildly in front of my face, an amused expression on hers. She giggled when she noticed I was watching back.

"Dude, you totally spaced out!"

I grinned back at her. "Just remembering the many airport experiences we've shared."

Kat grimaced. "That's a fairly morbid topic."

"Or the opposite, depending on the experience."

She smiled and slipped her hand into mine. "Well if you don't stop with the reminiscing, we'll miss the flight and be here even longer."

I put on a look of horror, which quickly disintegrated when Kat giggled again.

"I can't find my ticket!" Seth yelled, coming up behind us. I whirled round to face him.

"Seth! Don't you _dare _tell me that-"

"Chill!" Kat intervened. "I took all the tickets out of your bags, so they'd be together." She tore her hand from mine and began to rummage through her bag. "I also took your passports, that way..." She trailed off.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I-I must have left them on the desk," Kat mumbled, looking down. "Sorry, I guess we'll have to go back and get them."

The silence was absolute as we all stared at Kat in shock. It took nearly six hours to get here in the first place.

Suddenly, she laughed loudly, and rolled her eyes at us. "You guys are too easy! What, do you think I'm really stupid enough to forget the tickets?"

"That was so not funny!" Seth nearly shouted, taking one of the tickets that Kat was now waving around in front of his face. "I thought I'd lost it! I thought Jacob was going to kill me!"

"I was," Jacob mumbled. "Still, _I _thought it was pretty funny."

"That's because you guys have awful senses of humour," Seth retorted, pouting, and walked towards the desk without a look back.

"I can tell this is going to be super fun, can't you?" I whispered so he wouldn't hear as we followed him.

"He's just upset because he didn't imprint," Kat whispered back.

"He got three girls' numbers!"

Kat shrugged. "It's not the same though, is it?"

"I can hear you," Seth informed us as the girl nodded us through, looking thoroughly bored.

"Seth, honey," Kat began, "it wouldn't be good to imprint on an English girl anyway. You'd have to convince her to come live in America in just a few days, it would be practically impossible." She linked up with him, and I reluctantly let go of her hand.

The comical effect of a six-and-a-half-foot giant being comforted by a girl a foot shorter than him was not lost on either me or Jake. We smirked at each other as we sat down on either side of Kat and Seth, who were now deep in conversation.

We went through the normal plane procedures, and then we were off, back home. It was odd, but when I was younger I had always wanted to travel, and now I was so excited to be back in La Push I was practically bouncing in my seat in Seth-esque fashion.

I fidgeted.

I clicked my fingers, then drummed them on my leg. Then I moved my leg to rest on my other knee. Then I took it down again. I put in a set of headphones and tried to watch the movie. Then I took the headphones out and sighed. I slipped Kat's iPod from the pocket on her bag, then put it back a minute later.

I tried to listen to the conversation going on between Kat and Seth, but it was boring and kind of pathetic on Seth's behalf.

Then I gave up.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Embry?"

"As much as I like you and everything, can I have my girlfriend back?"

Kat muffled a snort. "I'm right here, Em," she said, turning to face me.

"I miss you," I pouted. "Why does he get all your attention?"

"Because he's in the middle of a crisis."

I huffed, only partly joking. I could see Kat smiling out of the corner of my eye, before she reached out and rested her hand on my knee. "Attention seeker," she whispered in my ear, laughing.

I grinned and pulled my arm free, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Looking forward to being back in La Push?" Kat asked me.

"Home. With you. How can I not be?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, about that..." she began, and I stared at her, alarmed. My heart started pounding and- "Can I move into your room?" she finished, and I let out a deep breath I'd grabbed while waiting for the punchline. I grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I'd be upset if you didn't," I relied, and felt her smile against my arm.

It was silent for a minute or so, and then she sighed.

"I wish Hannah hadn't left so...abruptly. I feel like we didn't get a proper goodbye."

I nodded. "What was with that, anyway?"

"Well put it this way, Em. The day I told you I was leaving, when we were twelve, did you really feel as though you could just be normal? Like you could act as though everything was the same?"

"Are you kidding? I was too busy crying my eyes out to even move," I confessed, laughing. Kat's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Okay, I get your point. But I love you way more than she does!"

Kat shrugged, smiling. "It's still hard though, you know?" She paused. "Promise me we'll never move, Em. Promise me I'll never have to say goodbye like that again," she suddenly said, urgency in her big brown eyes.

I smiled widely, moving my hands to cup her face tenderly.

"What?" she asked, her brow creasing.

"This is it," I grinned. "We're gonna go home, to _our _home, and be together, and one day I'm gonna marry you. You're gonna- You'll be Mrs Call. My wife." My heart was thudding, and I was tingling all over, as though I'd never realised this before.

"Bit slow, aren't we? Yeah, I'm gonna be Mrs Embry Call," she grinned back. Then she groaned and closed her eyes.

"What?"

"...I'm gonna be Kat Call. My name will be Kat. Call. Catcall!" She pouted, hitting my chest with her hand. "Why'd you have to go and have a name like that?"

"Sorry?" I half asked, laughing. And she thought _I _was slow.

"You will be," she glared. "Oh, you will be."

-

"So, three boys as lovely as you can't be single, can they?" a woman asked, leaning across the aisle to address us. "Who does the girl belong to, eh?" she winked.

"She's mine," I replied proudly, pulling Kat closer.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"...I'm hers," I corrected, laughing at an offended Kat.

"And what about you two?" she asked Seth and Jake. I guessed she was around 20, with long red hair that fell around her face as she spoke. She swept it back behind her ears.

Jacob regarded her calmly before choosing his answer.

"I'm single... and not looking," he added.

"Well _I _am," Seth interjected, leaning forward to see past Jacob, who rolled his eyes and turned to face us. Seth, apparently over his earlier depression, flirted eagerly.

"Does anyone even know we caught an earlier flight?" he asked Kat.

"Yeah, I rung Sophie and asked her to tell Sam, Sue, and your dad."

Jacob nodded. "Said your final goodbyes to England, then?"

Kat nodded back, and smiled up at me. "I thought I'd miss my parents so badly, but I don't need them. I guess, in some ways I'm really glad to be getting away."

"In any case, you're an honorary Quileute anyway," Jacob added, smiling.

"Yeah, you even got Leah on your side, I said. "It takes a special person to get past all her bitterness and win her approval." I looked at Jacob, expecting a knowing smile, but instead he stared back with the weirdest expression on his face. Kat looked up at him too, and then giggled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," Jacob said defensively. I went to object, but he turned to face the seat in front.

"What was that about?" I asked Kat.

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't know? Geez, Embry, you're such a _boy. _Totally unobservant." She shook her head in mock-disappointment. "I don't know how you stand being you."

I gave her a sour look. "It's a tough job, but someone has to do it."

-

"So Seth, do you want my number?" the woman asked as we prepared to leave the plane.

"He's only just turned 16," Jacob interjected. "I'd back off if I was you."

"Oh..._Oh_," she said, before turning and briskly walking away. Kat and I muffled laughter, sensing the anger radiating from Seth.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Sethy-boo?"

"I-...I-"

"Hate me?"

"Loathe. I loathe you."

"And oddly kid, I'm okay with that."

Seth turned to face us, and we couldn't contain our laughter anymore. He glared at us as we laughed uncontrollably, leaning on each other for support.

"Worst. Trip. Ever."

"Cheer up kid," Jake soothed. "Look who's come to welcome you back!" He pointed into a crowd of people waiting for their family, friends, loved ones.

There, in the middle, straight-faced and looking ever-the-worried-mother, was Sue Clearwater.

The laughter came again, stronger, louder than before, and I clutched Kat, unable to breathe.

"Mom!" Seth yelled as we approached. "What are you _doing_?"

"Checking you're okay, Sethy-boo! Are you? Did you get into trouble? Were you careful about phasing? Did you sleep with someone? Because I swear if I hear you've gotten some girl pregnant I will just-" she ranted at a terrified, mortified Seth.

"Oh God...I can't...take it!" Kat gasped out between giggles. I dragged her away from Sue and Seth, and after a couple of minutes we had calmed down.

I looked around at the rest of our welcome party. Sam and Emily (who were talking between themselves and insisted they were just here for transport purposes), Collin and Brady (who were here to ask Seth about England, and with that, English girls), and Leah, who was talking under her breath with Jacob. I raised an eyebrow at that one.

"Look how unloved we are, Em! No-one came to see _us_."

I looked down at Kat, her eyes twinkling with amusement. I wrapped an arm lazily around her shoulders, leading her towards the entrance, towards _home._

"They've got no idea what they're missing."

**A/N: **I have nothing to say about my loooong absence. Life, school, lots of stuff like that. I don't have an excuse.

Anyway, I went through it again, checking my plot, and actually, this is the penultimate chapter. I have just **one** chapter left, and then we're done! Are you as sad as I am?

But never fear, I'm working on a Seth story. Because I know you all love him and everything, and he's so much fun to write. So look out for that sometime!

Clyde x


	27. Chapter 26

**This is an important A/N, and there isn't one at the end, so pay attention.**

When I first started In a Manner of Speaking, it was something to do to pass the month or so until I went back to school. And here we are, during my final exams, posting the final chapter. I had planned about five when I started, and this, the 26th and final one, is quite easily my favourite. (I've had the exact words of the ending planned since Chapter 19.) I've grown so much as a writer, dealt with criticism and the likes of which I never imagined. I certainly never, _ever _thought that I'd end up with over 1000 reviews, 90,000 hits and a Twilight Fanfiction Award nomination! I freaking love you guys, I really really do. Also, you appear to find my writing hilarious, which is weird. I've never considered myself particularly funny before. So that's pretty awesome too.

And I do appreciate every last review, even the critical ones. I swear. And so I spent absolutely forever documenting all my reviews, and found that my top reviewer is: **Permanent Rose. **Round of applause for her!

As a big thank you to all of you, those that have supported me from the start and those that joined part way through, I have uploaded a very special one-shot along with this chapter. It's sort of an epilogue, but it's also a prologue in a way. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 26**

**It's Kat's Turn to Talk  
**When Embry finally woke up I was tracing patterns on his abdomen with my finger, my head resting on his chest. I knew he'd woken up because his arm tightened around me immediately, holding me closer. I smiled and kissed his skin gently.

"What time is it?" Embry mumbled, groaning.

"Early," I replied.

"What?! he whined. "Why? It's-"

"Your big day," I cut in. "You're graduating today!"

Embry groaned again, pulling himself into a sitting position. I sat up too, rearranging the sheets around me.

"You sound more excited than I feel," he stated.

"I _am_ excited," I told him. "And so, so proud. I knew you'd be able to do it."

He smiled at me. "Well then you had more faith than I did."

"You didn't think you'd graduate?" I asked.

"I spent most of the past year thinking about you," he confessed. "So no, not really."

I laughed and hit his chest. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Oh, thanks! How supportive of you!"

I laughed again. "C'mon, get up. We need to go downstairs."

I pushed myself up and kissed Embry's forehead. My hand moved up to cup his jaw, and as I went to move away his hand caught my wrist and his lips captured mine. My eyes closed, and he whispered "Let's stay here" against my skin.

I sighed – for more than one reason – and reluctantly pulled away.

"You seriously need to get up."

I got out of the bed – aware of Embry watching every movement – and yanked on some clothes. I rolled my eyes at the state of the room and turned back to face him. "And I am _so _cleaning this room later."

"What's wrong with it?" Embry asked, copying my actions. I blatantly stared, and he smirked when he caught me.

"It's the room of a teenage boy, not the room of a teenage boy with a live-in girlfriend."

"Please don't feminise my room," Embry pleaded, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"It just needs some cleaning, that's all," I assured. "Are you planning on graduating shirtless?" I asked, moving toward him.

"I'll put on a shirt when I have to, and not a moment sooner," he replied without turning.

I ran a hand down his spine, said "Fine by me," and kissed the space between his shoulder blades.

"Downstairs?" I asked.

Embry turned round and grabbed my hand. "Let's go face the world!" he sang in a false cheery tone that made me smile.

In the kitchen we were greeted by a shockingly chirpy Sophie – considering the time.

"Good morning, my little darlings! I made waffles, I know it's my graduate's favourite breakfast!"

I hid a smile and sat down as Embry blushed under his mother's adoring gaze.

"Eat up!" she insisted. "You'll need to set off soon!"

Embry sighed. "Do I _have _to graduate?" he asked. "I mean, it'd still count if I didn't go to the ceremony, right?"

I looked at him, confused.

"It just seems like a lot of work for a slip of paper."

"Embry?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Stop being so stupid and eat your breakfast."

I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from my mouth at the sight of Embry's shocked expression. "She sure shut you up fast!"

"I was only asking," Embry mumbled through a mouthful of waffle.

"You are my only child and you _will _graduate and you_ will _enjoy it. You think I'm going to pass up my only opportunity to be the proud mother at a graduation? Huh?"

"Alright!" Embry held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I'll go and graduate! Geez. I'm gonna go round to Jake's, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you at the ceremony then. Now, shoo!"

He shook his head, smiling, and turned to me. "I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead.

"Mmm. Love you," I replied.

"Love you too. Bye!"

I watched Embry leave the room, grabbing a waffle and his backpack on the way out. I smiled, and then turned to Sophie, who was watching me knowingly.

"You're glowing," she said, laughing.

"Oh, and you're not?" I retorted.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You've been out almost every night this week! You can't tell me that that doesn't mean anything."

Sophie blushed, and I smirked at her. "Well," she stuttered. "Well, I...Let's get ready, huh? Yes, that's what we should do."

My smirk grew. "I'd rather talk."

There was a moment when Sophie tried to think of something to say, and then in a rush words spilled out of her mouth. "You know, speaking of talking, you're starting to get your American accent back, isn't that weird? How long did it take you to gain an English accent when you moved?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I'm genuinely interested."

"You're changing the subject," I repeated.

"I'm going for a shower."

I laughed as Sophie left the room quickly, still blushing. "This conversation isn't over, young lady!" I called up to her. Smirking, I finished the last of my waffle, and followed her upstairs.

-

"Stop fidgeting!" Sophie scolded, laughing as she covered my hands with hers. I huffed, sweeping hair out of my eyes.

"I'm not fidgeting," I stated. "You don't graduate in England, so I've never done this before. I'm excited!"

"Me too," she said. I shuffled in my chair again, sandwiched between Sophie and Billy Black, who was laughing gruffly at our banter. Thomas was sat on the other side of Sophie, and I took a good look at him.

Long, jet black hair; a dark, very masculine face; a toned body, not muscle-y like the Pack, but there was definitely something there. His hand was resting on Sophie's knee protectively, and there was a twinkle in his eye.

I whole-heartedly approved of Thomas from the moment I met him.

I smiled at him, earning a wink in return, and then turned to look at the line of students waiting impatiently for the ceremony to start. There were around twenty, and I recognised each of them from my time at QTS when we were younger.

My eyes caught Jake's, and he grinned, giving me a thumbs up. I shook my head and made a signal with my hand for him to concentrate. With a roll of his eyes, he turned to face the make-shift stage that had been set up.

My eyes continued to sweep down the line, and I rang off a list of names in my head as I looked at each person: Quil, Jake and Embry were at the front, having A, B and C names; not far behind them was Natalie, who was nervously jumping on the spot; a boy called Adam who used to tease me mercilessly; Maddison, a girl I'd disliked from the first day I met her.

As I reached the end of the line, I realised how glad I was to have had Embry during my school years here. Surely without him I wouldn't have survived.

I looked back at Embry. He was talking to Jacob, who was attempting to hide a grin. My heart swelled as I watched him laughing and joking, a smile on the face I loved so much.

Then the ceremony started, and I didn't take my eyes off of Embry for the entire thing. I caught the anticipation in his stance while he waited, the relief in his face when he got up on the stage. And as he stepped off the other side he looked at me and I saw nothing but love in his eyes.

After the ceremony was over, it was just a few seconds before I was surrounded by the familiar heat of Embry. I stayed there, shielded by his arms, while he was congratulated by people I knew and people I didn't. I watched everyone come and go from my secure hold, and was so caught up in observing people that I didn't even notice Natalie approach.

When I finally did notice her, I was immediately ready with about four different comments, all varying degrees of sarcastic, but something in her expression stopped me.

"What do you want?" Embry asked for me.

"I-I want to talk to Kat," she replied, sticking out her chin in a way that said 'I'm not scared of you!'. I recognised that look – I used it all the time.

I turned to face Embry. "I think Jake's looking for you anyway," I said, raising my eyebrows. Embry immediately got the picture, reluctantly leaving me with Natalie.

I faced Natalie apprehensively. "Well?"

She sighed. "I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused. Like, really. I just didn't want to give up, I guess." She genuinely _did _look sorry, too.

"I get that. I'd have done the same," I replied. We were still stood awkwardly, a fair distance apart. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry I made you bleed."

She nodded, smiling a little. "It's okay. Oh, and you know what? I thought I recognised you from somewhere, so I looked in one of my old elementary year books and there you were! I totally forgot you used to go here." Her smile grew a little, and it caused me to (involuntarily) smile back.

"Yeah, I did. No-one really remembers me, but I think that's just 'cause I had no friends," I replied jokingly.

"Hey, that's not fair. You had me," Embry protested, appearing behind me. I rolled my eyes, and he grinned. Natalie coughed under her breath.

"Well this has been awkward. I'm...gonna go. Bye Kat. Embry." And she walked away, leaving me with a confused Embry.

"What was that about?" he asked, holding my hand in his.

"Reconciliation," I replied, and we left it at that.

-

The next morning I was stumbling down the stairs, Embry clutching my waist with one hand and covering my eyes with the other.

"This is so-"

"Shh," Embry interrupted me. "Play fair, okay?"

I nodded reluctantly, and let Embry lead me into the living room. There was a moment of silence, and then Embry removed his hand from my eyes, and yelling filled my ears.

"SURPRISE!" There were tons of people crowding the tiny room, beaming at me.

I widened my eyes and looked around, my mouth twitching. "Oh, and _what_ a surprise it is," I replied, nodding my head.

There was a silence, and then Quil yelled, "Okay, who ruined it?!"

With a grin, I flicked my eyes over to Embry a few times. A few people looked at him accusingly, but then gave up with mutters of "I knew we shouldn't have told him."

I looked around the room with a smile on my face. Delicate, handmade banners adorned the walls. The largest one said "Happy 18th, Kat!", and underneath, someone had scrawled "And you too, Embry...we suppose" in black marker. Personally, I was betting on Leah.

"Thank you," I said, smiling gratefully at everyone. "It's lovely."

The party lasted all day, in which I was tossed around between various people and forced to dance until I finally gave up and sought refuge with a smirking Embry. He sprawled across a chair, and I curled up on the arm beside him.

"Having fun?" he asked, running his hand down my denim-covered calf.

"Well I'm the centre of attention, Emily and Sophie have collaborated to make the best food I've ever tasted, and I'm pretty sure I've danced with half of La Push in just a few hours. So yes, yes I am," I laughed. "What about you, the lesser-known birthday celebrator?"

"Despite the fact that my family and friends clearly like you more than me now," he winked, "me too. Except I'm still waiting for _my _dance."

"Present time!" Sophie yelled, rushing excitedly into the middle of the room clutching a small stack of parcels.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Maybe later," I suggested.

Embry pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm holding you to that."

The presents ranged from a gorgeous traditional Quileute bracelet from Sam and Emily to a personalised mug for Embry from Jacob and Quil - "Dude, you're really hard to buy for" - and took about an hour to open due to the arguments over which to open, and then the scrutinisation of each opened gift.

When it was finally over, and colourful paper littered the floor all around the chair, Sophie interrupted our 'thank you's with an announcement.

"Our gift is a little different," she began, waving her hand between herself and Thomas. The entire group turned to look at her. "As you know, Thomas and I have been together for a while now. And, well...we're moving in together!" She beamed at us as Thomas took her hand discreetly.

"Congratulations," I replied, as Embry said, "So your present is your total abandonment of your child?" with a wicked grin.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "We're giving you the house, Embry. Both of you."

I gasped, choking on the sudden intake of air. "Are you _serious_?" I asked. "You're giving us a _house_?"

Sophie nodded warily, unsure of our reactions.

"You are the best mom ever," I gasped in shock, leaping up to hug her. Embry was right behind me, creating a human sandwich.

"Are you sure you want to move out?" Embry asked, as the music was turned back on and people went back to the party.

Sophie nodded, and I realised she was crying. "But I'm gonna miss living with you guys, my babies. ...Maybe it's too soon," she whispered through her tears, her shoulders hunched.

"Of course you're gonna miss us, we're awesome. But hey, so's Thomas," I reassured her, earning a laugh. "And we'll be fine, I promise. I mean, we can just about cook pizza and brownies between us. We can live on that, right?"

And then the crying had stopped, and the tension had dissipated. Sophie went back to being a perfect hostess, leaving an awkward Thomas in her wake.

"We're watching you," Embry warned him, only half-joking. Thomas nodded, and smiled reassuringly back at us.

"I'd expect no less," he replied.

Embry took that as a suitable response, and pulled me away. "Now, about that dance?"

-

I shook my head as I looked at Sophie's now-empty room, unable to believe it. "It feels like she's gone forever, you know?" I asked. Sophie's absence was obvious in every room except ours, as she took a lot of the personal things, like the photos and the ornaments and the paintings, leaving us with a blank canvas to work with.

"Well she's not," was Embry's flippant reply. "And now we have a house all to ourselves. What _will _we do to celebrate this?"

As I turned round, I realised how utterly unsubtle Embry was being, with his entire body facing our room, and that familiar wicked grin on his face.

I feigned ignorance, my eyes flickering from the open door to our bedroom, to Embry, and back. On the end of the bed was a pile of sheets, freshly washed. Sophie had cleaned the entire house before she left.

I stared at the sheets, and put a frown on my face. "Giant fort in the living room?"

Embry swung me up into his arms, laughing, and took me into the room, kicking the sheets off the bed.

"You are so perfect for me," he said, still laughing. "I want you to be with me forever."

"And you're just figuring this out now?" I asked as he kissed me, laying us both down and holding me close.

Embry's eyes twinkled as he replied,

"Nah, I think I always knew."

And I smiled,  
because I knew he was lying;  
because I didn't care that he was;  
because _I_ had always known that we would be together,  
and as long as Embry knew it now,  
well, that was enough for me.

**The End.**


	28. An 'In A Manner of Speaking' Oneshot

This one-shot is the brainchild behind this entire story. It came to me about a year and a half ago, and though I've only just written it down, it's almost exactly the same. Without this one-shot, none of In a Manner of Speaking would exist. It explains the reason why Kat overreacted to Embry's announcement back in Chapter 14, along with a few other things in the story. I hope you like it as much as I do.

Thank you so much for being the most amazing reviewers, and making the past 10 months (Has it really been that long?) so very special.

Clyde x

**An 'In a Manner of Speaking' One-Shot**

**It's Sophie's Turn to Talk  
**The door slammed, and my son entered the room, throwing himself on the couch with a loud huff. He brushed his overly-long hair out of his eyes – it really needed a cut, now I thought about it – and glared at nothing in particular.

I exchanged a look with Georgia, who was nearly always at the house and was totally used to Embry now. We smirked at each other, but didn't say anything.

The door shut again, quieter this time, and Georgia's daughter, Kat, entered. She was twelve, just nine days younger than Embry, and beginning to get a more womanly figure – not that she had noticed.

"What's up with him?" I asked Kat as she dumped her bag by Embry's feet, going round the back of the couch and perching on the end by his head.

"There's a dance next Friday, they just announced it today," she replied.

"And...?" I prodded.

"And Maddison's going out with that Jared kid from the year above, so she won't go with me, will she?!" Embry yelled before flopping back onto the cushions.

I bit back a smile and raised my eyebrows at Georgia. "Oh, I see," I replied.

"I don't get what's so great about Maddison anyway," Kat said, miffed. "Just 'cause she wears a bra now. Breasts do not a woman make!"

This time the smile broke free and I saw Georgia trying to hide hers too.

I couldn't remember a time when Kat _hadn't _had a crush on Embry. It had always been present, but recently it had become a lot more obvious to everyone – except my poor, oblivious son, that is.

"How can you say that?!" Embry shot back, sitting up. "She's so..."

"Awful," Kat finished. "She has like, zero personality!"

"What does her personality have to do with this?" Embry asked. "If I wanted a nice personality, I'd like...well, _you_!"

I saw Kat's face brighten, then the hope died as she realised it wasn't meant as a compliment, and I felt a wave of compassion for her.

"Still, it doesn't matter, 'cause she doesn't like me anyway," Embry sighed, defeated.

"So you're not going to the dance then?" Georgia asked, sitting down opposite the pair.

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, if the horrified looks on both kids faces was anything to judge by.

"You can't _not _go! That's lamer than going alone!"

"So you'll go together then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Embry replied.

"Wait," Kat interrupted, "why do you all assume _I _don't have someone to go with?"

"Do you?" I asked as Embry turned to her in confusion.

"Well, no, but that's not the point!" she replied.

"Then what's the problem? I'll go with you, and make Maddison see how awesome I am! It's perfect!"

"Nice to know that's all I'm good for," Kat mumbled, but the hope shining in her eyes was almost blinding.

I knew this could only end badly.

-

"So are you excited?" I asked Kat as I patted blush into her cheeks. Her mother had disappeared into Port Angeles again, leaving me to tend to Kat. Our house was always open for her – in fact, the guest bedroom was pretty much hers – but her mother's flighty tendencies drove us all mad.

Kat nodded, smiling, and turned to face the mirror. "It's all anyone's been talking about for two weeks. How did you get my hair so...nice?" She asked, petting it.

"Magic," I replied, and was rewarded with a small smile. Kat treated me like a friend and confidante most of the time, but she still appreciated the motherly touches. She cocked her head to the side and stared at herself, smoothing down her lilac dress.

"You look beautiful," I assured her truthfully.

Kat frowned, and continued staring. "I look _different_," she replied.

"It's just a touch of make-up and some Frizz-Ease."

"No, not different from normal. Different from...everyone else."

Comprehension dawned on me. "Oh, honey, that's a good thing! You're a real English rose, gorgeous and delicate. You'll attract a lot of attention around here with looks like that." I nudged her arm, smiling at her reflection. She hesitantly smiled back.

"I guess. I-Yeah, maybe."

I was about to reassure her some more when the phone began to ring.

"Embry, can you get that?" I called, and a few seconds later the ringing stopped.

I slipped a lilac flower clip into Kat's hair, sweeping it back from her face, and turned her to face me.

"Perfect," I told her. "Embry will _love _you in this."

"What?!" Kat looked alarmed. "I'm- He-...This isn't..." Her lies were lost on her lips, and she looked at me helplessly. "Please don't say anything."

"I won't, stop worrying. Now, let's go downstairs, huh?"

Kat nodded and followed me to the living room, where Embry was just putting down the phone, a wide grin in place.

I smiled at his appearance – how he'd tried to keep his smart clothes casual, his shirt wrinkled and his hair messy.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll never guess," he started excitedly. "It was-" Embry cut off, frowning as he noticed Kat. He looked her up and down with a creased brow.

"You look _really _different," he stated.

"Doesn't she look nice?" I pressed.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah...Oh, I almost forgot!" he began again, brushing off the previous conversation. "That was Maddison!"

"Yeah?"

"She just broke up with Jared, and wants _me _to go to the dance with her!"

I could literally feel Kat shatter beside me, and it took everything in me not to say something.

"That's okay, right Kat?" he asked as I moved away, feigning disinterest. "I mean, we were just going as friends anyway, and this is _Maddison, _and..."

"That's fine," I heard Kat say in a quiet, weak voice I didn't know she even had.

"Quil and Jake are dateless, you could go with one of them?" he suggested, and I rolled my eyes. They had all planned to go together, the four of them, and now Embry was brushing them all off for this girl.

"I- I don't think I'm going to go, actually."

"Wait, _what_?!" Embry asked, shocked.

"I don't feel very well," Kat nearly whispered back.

"But you can't not go! I mean, everyone's going, and I'll be there with _Maddison,_ and, and...and you got dressed up anyway, so you may as well!"

Kat put her clutch bag down on the sofa, shaking her head.

"I'm not up to it, Em. I just feel..."

"Well," Embry looked lost. "If you're not going, I shouldn't." He frowned. "You _do _look nice. ...I like that," he pointed at the flower clip. "It matches your dress."

"That's kinda the point," Kat replied quietly. "Go. But you have to tell me everything tomorrow, okay? Go on, go."

Embry beamed, and it caused Kat to smile a little.

"You're my best friend ever, you know that? Seriously." He pulled her into a hug that she didn't reciprocate, though he didn't notice.

"Okay kid, we gotta go," I interrupted. "You absolutely sure you don't want to come, sweetie?" I asked Kat.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna hang out here," she told me.

"Well, I'll see you when I come back then, okay? Bye, kiddo."

"Bye Sophie. Bye-" But Embry had already left, the door wide open in his wake.

I smiled apologetically at Kat and turned back as I closed the door. And I watched through the crack and Kat pulled the clip from her hair, threw it down and stamped on it, tears falling down her heartbroken face.


End file.
